Contravention
by Lady Anarchy 99
Summary: Masalah terus saja menyambangi hubungan Gaara dan Sakura, Kepercayaan yang hilang dan Sakura berpikir untuk mengakhiri SEMUANYA.../"Cemburu?"/"Kau perlu berpikir lagi Gaara, tentang keberadaanku disampingmu."/Canon-AT/LEM0N/Epilog for LastChaps.
1. Chapter 1

**#Warning : rate M for Lemon Contain, anak dibawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#

This fic ® Q kyu

Purnama…

Bulan penuh yang mengantung di langit rendah dengan pendar cahaya kemerahan adalah salah satu hal yang selalu mengingatkan dia pada seseorang. Pendar cahaya lemah yang tak mampu melenyapkan gelap sang malam, yah, sangat identik dengan Gaara di mata Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela napas…

Angin yang berhembus masuk kedalam ruang segi empat yang menjadi kamar istirahatnya tak terasa dingin di kulitnya, hingga dia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu meski tengah duduk di bingkai jendela, menatap purnama yang meninggi seiring malam yang melarut. Hitsuji no kuni yang menjadi tujuan misinya kali ini memang terletak di daerah lembah, dan lagi pepohonan di sekitar tenda _–meski terbuat dari kayu dan kokoh, Sakura lebih suka menyebutnya tenda dari pada rumah atau bangunan–_ yang dibuat Yamato cukup rindang untuk menghalau angin yang terlalu kencang.

Sakura menunduk, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya yang tertekuk. Rasa rindu yang menyesakkan dadanya membuatnya takut, meski begitu, tetap saja dia tak pernah bisa mencegah perasaan itu datang menyergap dirinya. Merindukan adalah hal yang wajar jika kau jarang menemui sosoknya, apalagi bila sosok itu adalah sosok yang kau cintai.

Rasa rindu, yang selalu menghadirkan rasa lebih dalam untuk cinta. Dia takut… kecewa akan cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa membuatnya terbiasa. Rasa sakit ditinggal cinta bukan hal yang bisa dikebalkan.

"_Cakra_mu begitu lemah," Sakura hampir melonjak saat suara datar itu menyentuh indranya.

Dia mendongak dan menoleh pada sumber suara. "Gaara…," gumamnya antara terkejut, lega, rindu, dan tak sabar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura tidak merasakan _cakra_ Gaara saat pemuda itu mengunjunginya di malam-malam misinya. Kage muda itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan chi-nya.

"Kau lelah…," gumamnya lagi.

Sakura diam, menatap pemuda berwajah datar yang berdiri di tegah ruangannya. Bukan tak ingin menjawab kalimat Gaara, dia yakin kalimat itu bukan pertanyaan, jadi dia tak menjawab. Sakura menurunkan kakinya dari bingkai jendela, menatap sosok berambut merah yang terlihat semakin gelap dalam remang cahaya purnama.

"Misinya cukup berat, para pemberontak memberi semacam _doktrin_ yang cukup merepotkan." Sakura turun dari bingkai jendela. "Terimakasih untuk daun _Yokukiku _yang kau kirimkan, itu sangat membantu."

"Terimakasih untuk membuatku merasa berarti bisa membantu _medic-nin_ andalan _Gondaime Hokage_." Gaara membungkuk rendah, membuat Sakura harus berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar tak terdengar sampai keluar ruangannya.

"Kau semakin pandai bersikap manis Gaara_-kun_," Sakura berjalan cepat dan segera membenamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu, menyesap aroma pasir dan musk maskulin yang selalu menyertai sosok _'Ai'_ itu.

"Untukmu.." gumam Gaara pelan. Tangan kekarnya segera meraup sosok itu semakin erat. Dadanya selalu menikmati debar gemuruh yang hadir tiap kali aroma gadis itu tercium indranya, hangat rasa yang menjalar dari cinta yang melebur dalam nadinya selalu menghadirkan rasa bangga karena mencintainya.

Dia mendekap semakin erat, sementara pasirnya mulai bergolak dalam gentong di punggungnya, merayap perlahan. Seakan ikut menanti kehadiran Sakura, pasir-pasir itu mulai menyentuh perlahan kulit Sakura, seolah ikut merindukannya, bergerak tenang memberi rasa nyaman untuk gadis itu, menekan titik-titik syaraf utama pengontrol _cakra_ di tubuhnya.

"Kau curang," gumam gadis itu. "Pasirmu semakin pandai menemukannya, tapi aku tak pernah bisa mengendalikannya." Gadis itu merancau pelan, hingga kesadarannya hilang dan Gaara, menjadi satu-satunya penopang bagi kekukuhan tubuh mereka.

"Setidaknya, kau semakin pandai mengendalikanku," gumam Gaara pelan, meski dia yakin gadis itu tak mandengarnya karena dia telah terbawa arus mimpinya.

Baik Gaara maupun pasir-pasirnya selalu menikmati ini, menikmati malam-malam yang digunakan pemuda itu untuk mendatangi sang gadis, menikmati saat-saat telinganya terbuai oleh deru halus napas Sakura yang teratur, menikmati hembusan hangat napas Sakura di dadanya, addictif yang akan membuatnya merindukan hal sederhana seperti Sakura yang terlelap di dadanya sepanjang malam. Aroma jahe dan gingseng yang selalu menyertai aroma mawar tipis yang di bawa gadis itu, dia selalu menyukainya. Dan selalu menyesali fajar yang selalu mempermainkannya dengan datang lebih cepat.

#M for Mature#

Sakura terbangun saat tubuhnya tak lagi menikmati rasa hangat yang menyertai kehadiran Gaara di sisinya, keremangan fajar menjadi penyambut bagi Sakura saat gadis itu kembali membuka jendela kayu yang telah tertutup.

Sekali lagi, rasa kehilangan memenuhi rongga dadanya saat menyadari sosok itu telah melaju bersama angin. Meski tak ada rasa sakit yang menyertainya, kehilangan tetap saja kehilangan, rasa yang menyesakkan dadanya.4

"Sakura_-chan_, kau sudah bangun?" Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dari _cakra_nya Sakura mengenali sosok ini sebagai Hinata, _Kunoichi_ pewaris tahta Hyuuga.

"Iya, aku keluar sebentar lagi Hinata," gumam Sakura gadis itu segera merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan, meski itu tak banyak memperbaiki.

Sakura dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang luas di tengah-tengah tenda, Yamato-_senpai_, Kiba dan Akamaru telah tampak duduk mengitari bara api yang menyala rendah, tangan-tangan mereka dengan cekatan memutar kayu yang menyodok rusa panggang yang mengantung di atas api. Aroma daging panggang segera memenuhi penciuman sakura.

"Guk…" Akamaru menyalak kearahnya.

"Ohayou Akamaru…" sapa Sakura pada anjing itu.

"Guk.. guk.." anjing berukuran ekstra besar itu kembali menyalak.

"Ohayou Kiba, Yamato-_senpai_…" sapanya lagi, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Akamaru dan mengusap rambut putih Akamaru yang panjang.

"Apa kau baru saja menemui seseorang, Sakura?" pertanyaan Kiba yang mendadak, membuat jantung Sakura hampir melompat.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura terlalu cepat. _Sial_. Dia menarik napas diam-diam untuk meredakan keterkejutannya dan berbalik bertanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kiba?" meski dia sama sekali tak berniat mendengar jawaban apapun dari pemuda anjing itu. Sakura berusaha bersikap rileks.

"Ada aroma pasir di tubuhmu," jawab Kiba, pemuda itu terlihat tetap tenang menatap rusa panggang di depannya, seakan tak menyadari kegugupan dari Sakura, meski begitu Sakura tak bernapas lega karena Yamatolah yang memberinya tatapan meneliti.

Sial! Sakura lupa kalau Kiba tidak mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang dari _cakra_ tapi dari baunya, Gaara mungkin menyembunyikan keberadaan _cakra_nya dengan baik, tapi dia tidak menyembunyikan bau tubuhnya sama sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menjalankan misi bersama pemuda anjing itu sejak dia dan Gaara saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing setahun yang lalu.

Sakura berpikir… sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat menyembunyikan hubungan asmaranya dengan Gaara pada siapapun. Hal itu tersembunyi secara sendirinya karena Gaara dan Sakura sangat jarang terlihat bersama, tentu saja karena keduanya bersada di tempat yang berbeda sepanjang waktu, dan lagi Sakura tidak seperti Naruto yang gemar mengembar-gemborkan hubungan asmaranya pada seluruh desa atau seperti Shika-Ino yang selalu menampilkan kemesraan di depan umum dan baik Sakura maupun Gaara, sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan itu.

Tapi akan terdengar aneh kalau sekarang Sakura tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia bersama Gaara sepanjang malam, bisa-bisa dia dituduh melakukan suatu perjanjian rahasia bersama sang _Kazekage_, dan itu bisa menyeretnya dalam hal yang lebih merepotkan semacam sidang tertutup bersama _Hokage_.

"A… itu mungkin karena…" Sakura terus berpikir… AH! "Daun itu," gumam Sakura bersemangat, mencoba meyakinkan dan sekejap dia sempat bangga dengan kecepatan berpikirnya.

"Daun?" gumam Yamato terdengar tak yakin.

"Huum," Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Daun _yokukiku_ yang ku minta dari Suna, semakin mengering aromanya semakin kuat." Sakura beralasan, tentu saja itu bohong, namun gadis itu tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Memangnya tidak bisa yah kalau kita berangkat sedikit lebih siang?"

"T-tidak bi-bisa Naruto-k_-kun_," keributan dari kamar Naruto, mencegah pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari Yamato dan diam-diam Sakura mensyukuri ini, sekali lagi Naruto menyelamatkannya.

Pertemuan pertama Sakura dengan pemuda _'Ai'_ itu di hari pendaftaran ujian _chuunin_ dibuka. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan hawa pembunuh yang begitu kuat, membuat Sakura bergidik hanya dengan menatap mata _jade_ penuh kematian itu. Tak ada kekaguman yang muncul meski Gaara terasa jauh lebih kelam dari Sasuke, tidak membuat Sakura beralih dari Sasuke pada Gaara.

Pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya terjadi sepanjang ujian _chuunin_ dan keyakinan Sakura bahwa Gaara adalah sosok yang harus dihindari semakin kuat. Mata kelam tanpa belas kasih, pemuda yang mampu meremuk redamkan manusia hingga ketulang-tulangnya dengan satu gerakan tangan yang melenyapkan nyawa. Kebencian muncul saat Sakura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sosok Gaara tenggelam dalam nafsu membunuh di pertarungannya melawan sasuke di _final_ ujian _chuunin_.

Sakura masih ingat bagaimana dia mengejek keyakinan Naruto bahwa Gaara hanya sosok yang kesepian, hanya karena keduanya sama-sama _jinchuuriki_ bukan berarti keduanya merasakan hal yang sama bukan? Dan Sakura masih meragukan keyakinan Naruto bahkan setelah dia mendengar Gaara dan timnya ikut membantu dalam penyelamatan Sasuke, Sakura akui saat itu pikirannya di penuhi hal-hal picik, rasa kekecewaannya, rasa sakitnya menutupi kepeduliannya. Dia tak pernah benar-benar memandang Gaara, sang mesin pembunuh.

Tapi Sakura salah dan Naruto benar. Gaara hanya sosok yang tenggelam dalam kesepian, bahwa Gaara tetaplah manusia, bahwa dalam sosok dingin penuh kegelapan itu masih terdapat cinta, Sakura mengaku kalah saat dia mendengar Gaara melindungin Suna seorang diri dari Akatsuki. Sakura salah.

Simpatinya pada pemuda itu muncul perlahan.

Sakura ingin meminta maaf, dia berharap pemuda itu masih bisa diselamatkan agar dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat penyesalannya, dia hanya bisa berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membawa pemuda _'Ai'_ itu kembali dalam keadaan selamat. Dia beruntung, Gaara selamat meski karena dilakukannya _jutsu_ terlarang oleh Chiyo-_baasama_.

Pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya berlangsung datar, terjadi hanya antara _medic-nin_ desa Konoha dan _Kage_ dari Suna. Kerjasama antar desa, persilangan misi atau permohonan bantuan misi. Tak ada perasaan khusus di hati Sakura yang masih digelapkan oleh rasa sakit hati dari cinta yang ditinggalkan. Hingga keduanya bertemu dalam hiruk pikuk _'the Great Shinobi war 4'_ yang mengerikan, semuanya masih sama. Dia masih melihat Gaara sebagai _Kage_ dari Suna.

Perubahan perasaan terjadi saat Suna dan Konoha mengadakan pertukaran _medic-nin_, Sakura sebagai _medic-nin_ andalan Tsunade bertukar tempat dengan Matsuri di Suna selama dua bulan penuh, dan sejak hari itu bukan hanya ilmu pengetahuan baru yang Sakura dapat, tapi juga cinta yang baru dan… ummm… kekasih baru. Sakura dan Gaara saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing di malam bulan purnama.

Sakura masih sempat berpikir bahwa semua hal tentang Gaara saat itu hanya mimpi atau halusinasi yang muncul akibat pengaruh salah satu tanaman obat di rumah kaca milik Suna. Tapi di malam purnama selanjutnya, segala spekulasinya terpatahkan kala Gaara datang menemuinya di tengah malam di perjalanan pulangnya kembali dari misi. Gaara datang bersama angin, mengucapkan kalimat rindu tanpa kata dan mendekapnya hingga fajar dan pergi seperti pasir yang diterbangkan angin. Begitu seterusnya, hingga sekarang.

Sakura bersyukur tak ada pembahasan lebih lanjut tentang aroma pasir yang melekat di tubuhnya selama rombongan tim tujuh dan tim sepuluh kembali ke Konoha. Perjalanan mereka terbilang lancar tanpa pertarungan atau perdebatan lain, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, berlari mengikuti arus sungai hingga akhirnya tiba di gerbang besar Konoha saat matahari hampir mencapai tempat persinggahannya di ufuk barat.

Sakura memutuskan untuk berendam di _onsen_ begitu dia menyelesaikan laporannya pada _Hokage_. Dengan tubuh yang terasa remuk redam, berendam di air panas merupakan satu hal penuh kenikmatan. Gadis itu bersenandung kecil, sementara langit di sekelilingnya mulai menggelap.

"JIDAT!" sebuah seruan seakan menarik Sakura dari dunia khayalan penuh kesempurnaan sore harinya.

Sakura mendengus saat melihat sosok ramping berlari pelan kearahnya, rambut pirangnya terbungkus handuk putih, persis seperti rambut _pink_ Sakura. "Kau menganggu _Pig_!" seru Sakura.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, Jidat! Oh, _Kami-sama_… sakit sekali…" Ino membuat suara aneh antara merintih dan geli, sementara wajahnya terlihat sendu yang di buat-buat. Gadis beiris _aquamarine_ itu pun kemudian bergabung dengan Sakura di dalam kolam batu yang mengalirkan air panas itu.

"Dasar babi!" gerutu Sakura.

"Kau baru pulang dari misi?" Ino mengambil tempat duduk di atas batu besar tepat di samping Sakura.

"Ku dengar kau meminta bantuan Suna dalam misi kali ini," gumam gadis itu tanpa memandang Sakura sedikitpun, matanya sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam keranjang perlengkapan mandinya.

"Yah, aku membutuhkan daun _yokukiku_ secepatnya, kalau harus dikirim dari Konoha akan memakan waktu berhari-hari," jelas Sakura, gadis itu bergerak mencari posisi nyaman untuk berbaring di dalam air.

"Bukankah kalau dikirim dari Konoha bisa lebih cepat? Memang sih, desa itu terletak di bagian Negara Angin, tapi kalau memintanya dari Suna, aku pikir harus melalui prosedur ini-itu yang bisa memakan waktu lama."

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia cukup malas untuk menimpali. Yang terpenting misinya bisa selesai dengan cepat, lagi pula selama Suna tidak keberatan, mengapa ia atau Ino harus keberatan? Tak mau mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya lebih lanjut, Sakura memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam air…

#M for Mesum#

Sekali lagi Sakura meruntuki sahabat pirangnya, dia benar-benar lelah tapi si Pirang itu tak melepaskannya untuk tidak menjamah ramen atau yakiniku. Badannya yang terasa harus di _charge_ secepatnya pun hanya melangkah gontai saat keluar dari kedai yakiniku, Sakura tak memilih ramen karena yakin sepenuhnya bahwa sahabat pirangnya yang ber_gender_ cowok pun pasti berada di sana, itu akan semakin mengurangi waktu istirahat Sakura.

Sakura telah bisa membayangkan kehangatan di balik selimutnya yang nyaman, saat langkah kakinya dengan paksa berjalan menyebrangi halaman kecil rumahnya. Meski sama gontainya, langkah Sakura kini lebih cepat, rasa nyaman yang didapatkannya dari berendam di _onsen_ telah lenyap sekarang dan dia benar-benar merindukan kasurnya, _thanks god sake for Pig._

Namun tiba-tiba matanya sedikit membulat saat merasakan keberadaan _cakra_ lain dari dalam bagunan rumahnya saat dia hendak membuka pintu. Gadis _pink_ itu pun segera berlari cepat dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Gaara." Panggilnya begitu pintu terbuka, padahal dia sama sekali belum melihat sosok itu.

Sakura baru tersenyum saat _emerald_nya menemukan pemuda _'Ai'_ yang duduk di atas tempat tidur kecilnya, sementara gentong pasirnya terduduk manis di samping meja penuh buku milik Sakura, di mana foto tim tujuh tersimpan aman di balik bingkai kacanya. Pemuda itu bangkit dan tersenyum tipis. "Hai," sapanya, lalu mengusap rambut _pink_ Sakura pelan.

"Kau tidak bilang akan ke Kohoha kemarin," Sakura sedikit merajuk. "Ada apa? Bersama siapa kesini? Kau tidak datang diam-diamkan?" Tanya Sakura beruntun, ditatapnya lembut pemuda itu dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu," kemudian memeluknya.

Hey, jangan salahkan Sakura kalau dia sudah merindukan pemuda itu meski keduanya baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama kemarin, dia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan banyak hal tak rasional kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta.

"Mencari alasan agar aku bisa membawamu ke Suna, aku datang bersama Kankurou-_nii_ dan beberapa ANBU, tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak datang mengendap-endap," jawab Gaara, tangannya mengusap punggung Sakura dan menariknya semakin mendekat. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sakura mengangguk di dada bidang itu, dia tersenyum lagi dan membenamkan dirinya di kehangatan tubuh Gaara, aroma pasir memang selalu melekat dengan tubuh pemuda itu, dan Sakura menyukainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur_ mini size_ Sakura. Sakura pun duduk di sampingnya, setahun lebih menjadi kekasih pemuda _'Ai'_ itu tidak membuat Sakura terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya. Gaara yang irit bicara, Gaara yang selalu terlihat begitu kelam dan dalam, Gaara yang selalu membuatnya merasa berada di dalam _maze_. Dia tak pernah benar-benar bisa memahami pemuda itu.

"Sakura."

"Yah?" Sakura mendongak, memandang _jade_ pucat yang terpancang kearahnya.

Gaara meraih tangan gadis itu dan meremasnya lembut, perasaan asing yang menyentak-nyentak dadanya kembali datang, selalu datang saat gadis itu di dekatnya, namun kali ini lebih kuat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pernikahan?"

"Ha?" Sakura mengerjap ragu, _'tadi… Gaara bilang apa? Pernikahan?'_

"Pernikahan," ulang Gaara.

"A-ah… pe-pernikahan," mendadak saja wajah gadis itu bersemu merah. "I-itu… mungkin, A-awal sebuah kehidupan baru…" jawab Sakura tak yakin. _'Apa Gaara tengah melamarku?'_

"Bulan ini, kau Sembilan belas tahun, benar?"

Sakura mengangguk, sedikit tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda itu. Saat berikutnya keheningan kembali mengisi setiap detik-detik pertemuan mereka yang tak bisa dibilang banyak. Sakura kecewa, baru saja dia berharap dan sekarang sepertinya tandas begitu saja.

"Sakura."

"Yah?"

"Aku mencintai mu."

_Emerald_ Sakura sedikit melebar, pipinya kembali dijalari rasa panas. Ini kali ke empat pemuda itu mengatakan cinta padanya. Yah! Sakura menghitungnya, setiap kali pemuda itu mengucapkan kata cinta yang terbilang sangat sedikit mengingat hubungan mereka telah berjalan lebih dari satu tahun. Gadis itu pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara…"

Gaara menariknya perlahan, kedua _jade_ pucat itu mengunci _emerald_ Sakura, pergerakan yang lembut dan hati-hati seakan membuai gadis pink itu, Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan saat sentuhan lembut mulai menekan bibirnya.

Gaara mengecupnya perlahan, lembut, dan terarah. Sakura bisa merasakan napas hangat pemuda itu di pipinya, naik secara konstan. Gaara melepas bibirnya sejenak, memandang _emerald_ itu teduh. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi Sakura, mengecupnya sekilas sebelum kembali menikmati kehangatan bibir itu.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura…," bisiknya pelan.

Sakura merasakan darahnya mulai berdesir mendendangkan gairah yang meletup-letup. Dia bergidik sesaat ketika merasakan tangan kanan Gaara mulai menyusup di antara helaian lembut rambut pinknya dan menekan kepalanya pelan, memperdalam ciumannya, melumat bibir bawah Sakura, masih dengan rasa lembut yang memabukkan.

"Gaa…hmmm….," kalimat protesnya tak sanggup keluar, padahal dadanya yang mulai kehabisan napas.

"Haaaaa…..," Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, sedetik setelah Gaara melepas ciumannya.

Hijau pucat dan hijau cemerlang bertatapan lembut, Sakura tersenyum, entah untuk apa. Dorongan kebahagiaan yang memuncak memenuhi dirinya. Gaara kembali mendekat, melumat lembut bibir bawah Sakura, mengigit kecil dan menjilatnya hangat. Sakura mengerti, Gaara pun tak membuang waktu, menerobos masuk dengan tak sabar, membelai lidah gugup Sakura, mencari dan mengeksplorasi setiap rasa dalam kehangatan di balik bibir cherry manis Sakura.

Napas Sakura semakin memberat dan semakin sesak ketika dadanya menekan dada bidang pemuda itu, Sakura sedikit terbeliak saat menyadari posisinya yang berada di atas pemuda itu.

Sejak kapan?

"Gaah… rah…," Sakura merapalkan nama itu tanpa sebab, napasnya yang memburu dan saling berlomba dengan napas pemuda itu seakan bukan halangan baginya. "Ga- emmmh…" Sakura melenguh saat Gaara mengecup kulit lehernya, satu sensasi aneh membuatnya melenguh tanpa bisa dicegah, membuat wajah itu memerah dengan sendirinya.

'Brag…'

Sakura merasa limbung saat tiba-tiba dunianya berputar… ah… bukan, tapi mereka yang berputar, menempatkan tubuh pemuda itu tepat di atasnya… Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas dan debar jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali…

"Gaara…"

"Sakura…"

Keduanya saling merapalkan nama sang pujaan hati bersamaan, Sakura tersenyum lembut dan Gaara kembali mengecup bibirnya, kembali menyusuri kehangatan dan rasa manis dalam rongga mulut Sakura…

Gaara bergerak, meninggalkan bibir merah basah yang merekah, mencari titik lain. Menyusuri garis rahang Sakura dengan kecupannya, membasahi kulit putih yang membungkus jenjang leher gadis itu. Mengecupnya, menyesap, menjilat dan menggigit pelan, mencari… terus mencari…

"Ahhh…." Sakura melenguh, lagi.

Bergerak bersama, menari dalam satu desahan napas yang sama, Sakura menyerah, tak lagi perduli akan rasa takut dan sakit dari mencintai. Dunianya tak lagi berputar pada kesepian, dunianya telah berputar pada poros yang baru… Gaara…

Dalam gairah yang membucah, keringat yang bersatu, desahan dan erangan yang saling melengkapi, tak ada lagi ragu, hanya ada kepercayaan dalam kenikmatan yang sama, menyentuh dan tersentuh, bergerak bersama…

"Emmhhh… AKH!" Sakura memekik dalam desahan saat sensasi liar menjalar dari remasan lembut tangan Gaara yang telah menyusup di dadanya.

Gaara tak lagi bisa bersabar, gerola dalam dada, perut, darah dan seluruh tubuhnya begitu ingin meledak, celananya yang tak lagi longgar terasa menekan, menyakitkan. Dia mengambil jarak sedikit, menyisakan ruang bagi tangannya untuk bergerak melepas helai-helai yang semakin lama terasa semakin menganggu, menyingkirkan penghalang satu-per-satu hingga keduanya polos bersama.

Gaara kembali, merentangkan kedua kaki Sakura dan menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua paha Sakura, mengerang pelan saat kesejatiannya menyentuh hangat yang mendesirkan kenikmatan. Tangan kanannya bergerak, mengusap perut rata Sakura dan naik perlahan, memijat lembut payudara kiri Sakura yang mengeras, sementara bibirnya mengulum payudara kanan Sakura.

Sakura melenguh lagi, mengeram, tangan kanannya mencengkam sprei yang tak lagi rapi, sementara yang lain menarik helaian merah bata yang semakin basah di dadanya.

"Kami… Ka-Kami-sama… Akhh… emmhhh…"

Gaara mengerakkan tangan kanannya turun, mengusap kulit paha Sakura yang mengencang, memberi ketenangan untuk menenangkan geliat liarnya… lalu naik, mencari-cari tangan kiri Sakura, merengangkan cengkaram kuat tangan itu pada sprei malang yang semakin kusut, lalu menuntun tangan itu kebawah.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas saat tangan kirinya dituntun Gaara untuk menyentuh benda panjang yang terasa keras dan panas di dekat kewanitaannya, Sakura mengerti, namun ragu saat dia melingkarkan telapak tangannya di sana, dengan gugup tangannya meremas benda itu…

"Arggg…" erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir Gaara…

"Ma…ma-maaf…," desah Sakura. "A-apa sakit?"

Gaara mengangguk di dadanya, pemuda _'Ai'_ itu mengecup puncak payudaranya singkat, lalu mendongak, memandang _emerald_ Sakura, dan tersenyum tipis, senyum yang dimaksudkan untuk menanangkan gadis itu. "Tak apa…" napas pemuda itu menderu. "Lakukan… Lagi."

Sakura mencobanya lagi, sementara Gaara kembali meraih bibir merah itu, menahan desahan yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura saat tangan kanannya perlahan turun dan membelai titik paling sensitive yang tersembunyi milik gadis itu.

"AKH!" pekik kesakitan lepas dari bibir Sakura saat satu jari Gaara menjamah lorongnya. Sakura menggeliat liar, otot-ototnya menegang, kedua tangannya mengapai-gapai mencari pegangan.

"Releks Sak-kura…" gumam Gaara tersengal, Sakura mengangguk.

Gaara menurunkan ciumannya dari dada Sakura, mengecupi garis perut Sakura dengan sesekali meninggalkan ruam kemerahan di sana, Sakura makin liar menggeliat saat bibir Gaara mengecup kewanitaannya, mendesah dan mengerang menahan ledakan gairah saat Gaara mengecup, menjilat, menggigit dan mengisap penuh-penuh lubangnya.

Desir yang semakin kuat, keinginan ragawi untuk menyentuh, hasrat rohani untuk memiliki, Gaara bergegas untuk segera menikmati apa yang terbentang menyajikan segala harapan pewujudan dari keinginannya.

"Gaara…. Gaa….rah… ak…aku…." Sakura tak tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dalam dirinya, otot rahimnya terasa teremas-remas, tangan Sakura mencoba mengapai sesuatu, jari-jarinya menegang dan akhirnya mendapatkan jemari Gaara yang mencoba menuntunnya….

"ARGGHHHH…." Sakura mengerang saat klimaks pertamanya datang, cairan hangat meleleh perlahan dari kewanitaannya dan segera di lahap Gaara, Sakura ambruk seluruh tubuhnya menengang, kebas, dan lelah...

"Sakura…" Gaara memanggil lembut.

Sakura menggeliat pelan, membuka matanya yang setengah terpejam. Dia tersenyum, mengusap wajah berpeluh milik Gaara dengan punggung tangannya yang masih tertaut erat dengan tangan Gaara.

"Selanjutnya mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit…"

Sakura mengangguk, dia tahu itu… dan dia siap, telah siap sejak awal.

"Jangan ragu, Gaara."

Gaara kembali memulai dengan mengecup lembut bibir Sakura, tangan kanannya melepaskan genggaman tangan kiri Sakura dan mulai mengusap dada kirinya, meremas lembut, memainkan putting Sakura dengan jari-jarinya. Sakura kembali mengeliat, desahannya tertahan lidah Gaara yang bermain di rongga mulutnya, tangan kirinya menyusup diantara helai-helai merah yang telah basah oleh keringat nikmat.

Gaara kembali bergerak, tangan kanannya turun perlahan, mengusap perut rata Sakura, bermain dipusar gadis itu sesaat hingga akhirnya menjamah turun. Erangan Sakura tetap tertahan lidah Gaara yang terus bermain, hanya menyisakan waktu sekian detik untuk menghirup udara sebelum kembali menawannya.

"Emmmpppphhh" desahan tertahan Sakura saat titik nikmatnya tersentuh sempurna di bawah sana. Lidah Gaara masih belum bosan dengan posisinya menyesap saliva Sakura, sementara sesuatu meremas-remas dan berputar kuat terus menekan kedua payudara Sakura. suara desir pasir yang bergerak menyusup diantara sela-sela yang tak terisi desah gadis itu.

"Akhh!" Sakura mengerang dan menggeliat liar di bawah tubuh besar Gaara, ketiga jari pemuda _'Ai'_ itu terus bergerak liar keluar-masuk lorongnya, menekan titik kenikmatan Sakura dengan sempurna.

Kenimatan masih jauh dari kata akhir, desahan terus mengalun bersama bersatu dengan keringat yang tercampur nikmat. Sakura tak pernah bisa diam meski dalam tekanan tubuh Gaara. Kalimat nikmatnya sesekali meluncur lepas dari kuncian Gaara. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan membuka paksa secara terus menerus…

"GAARA!" Sakura menjerit saat klimaksnya kembali datang dari hasil kerja ketiga jari Gaara yang bergerak liar di lorongnya, meraih sempurna kenikmatan Sakura.

Dia terengah, Gaara melepaskan ketiga jarinya, menjilat dan menikmati cairan putih kental milik Sakura yang berkilau di jari-jarinya. Gaara kembali menatapnya penuh-penuh meminta perhatian Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" gumamnya pelan.

Sakura merangkum wajah itu dalam bingkai telapak tangannya, dan tersenyum lembut. "Tak pernah seyakin ini, aku percaya padamu Gaara, aku mencintaimu."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, lalu menyusupkan kedua lengan besarnya di bawah punggung Sakura, menarik tubuh gadis itu merapat dalam pelukannya, hal yang sama dilakukan Sakura dengan melingkarkan sedua tangannya di punggung pemuda _'Ai'_ itu.

Sakura bisa merasakannya, sesuatu yang keras menyodok, mencari-cari dengan liar di bawah sana, dia mendesah, setiap kali sentuhan itu terasa, mengalirkan sengat listrik yang dia tak tahu dari mana datangnya. Perih. Saat lorong rahimnya terasa dipaksa menerima benda asing yang jauh lebih besar dari ketiga jari Gaara.

"Tahan, Sakura," Gaara berbisik lembut tepat di telinganya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kecupan ringan di sana.

Sakura mendesah, kepalanya terangkat dan membenam di pundak Gaara. Matanya terbuka, melihat punggung terbuka Gaara hingga pinggul Gaara yang terus bergerak maju…

Jantungnya berdebar…

"ARGGHHH! KAMI… KAMI GAARAHH…."

Dia mengerang sakit, air mata pun tak bisa dicegah untuk bergulir saat rasa kelegaan yang teramat sangat menyentuh hatinya, perih yang menyayat bersatu dalam kepuasan akan penyatuan mereka. Sakura menarik gigi-giginya yang menancap di pundak Gaara, saat semuanya terasa sedikit merileks dan Gaara melakukannya… perlahan menyingkirkan perih, nikmat tak lagi bersahabat dengan kesadaran, segalanya terasa memutih di mata Sakura yang memejam erat… kepalanya terasa meringan….

Sakura mengeliat semakin liar, terlalu memabukkan, terlalu penuh kenikmatan hingga rasanya raga kecil itu tak sanggup menampung gelora nikmat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Semakin liar dalam setiap intensitas sentuhan Gaara yang meningkat.

"Ahhh…. Gaa…"

Terus meningkat, bergerak maju dan mundur secara konstan, meningkat statik.

"Saku…Erggghh"

"AKHHH! GAARAAAHHH! ARRRHHHH!"

Sakura mencapai klimaks terkuatnya, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kebas disaat bersamaan, kepala pinknya melesak kedalam bantal yang menyangganya, dadanya terangkat, jari-jemarinya membenamkan kuku-kuku tajam di kulit putih basah punggung Gaara, bibirnya bergetar, gigi-giginya terbenam sekali lagi di kulit putih pundak Gaara yang perlahan memerah saat darah merembes pelan...

"SAK-U…. Arghh… Ahhhhhh…."

Pemuda itu ambruk sesaat setelah segala hasratnya meledak, membanjiri Sakura dengan kehangatannya. Gaara menyusupkan kepalanya di pertemuan leher dan pundak Sakura, menyesap aroma keringat kenikmatan Sakura, dada yang saling beradu mengambil napas, debar jantung yang saling terpacu, Gaara mengecup cuping telinga Sakura dan berbisik lembut… "Kau milikku, Aishiteru Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, air matanya kembali mendesak untuk keluar, perasaan lega kembali memenuhi dirinya. Dia melepaskannya, melepaskan rasa takut akan kehilangan cinta. Melepas segala keraguan atas Gaara dan perasaannya. Sakura menyerah, benar-benar menyerah pada pemuda pengendali pasir itu.

Sakura merilekskan otot-ototnya, menyamankan diri di bawah tubuh Gaara yang -jujur saja- terasa sangat berat. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Gaara, mendekap erat tubuh hangat itu meski sebenarnya itu tak perlu mengingat posisi mereka yang masih menyatu.

"Sakura…," Gaara memanggilnya lembut.

"emmm…"

"_Cakra_mu masih teratur, jadi…" Gaara mengantungkan kalimatnya, yang dilanjutkan dengan satu gigitan kecil di lekukan leher Sakura, menambah koleksi kissmark untuk Sakura di sana.

#M for March#

TBC

Yahay! Ini fic pertama saya. *fic pertama rate M, dasar otak bejad!* meski sebenarnya saya sudah cukup lama di FFN…. Tapi tetap salam kenal _Senpai_-_Senpai_…. Mohon bimbingannya karena bigaimana juga saya masih pemula dalam menulis.

Saya sedang Strees karena tumpukan tambahan jam bimbel gara2 ujian semakin dekat, mana kemarin abis di tolak dari SMA Favorite pula… hiks! Saya mau SMA lanjut kemana? *malah curcol*

Menyalurkan uneg-uneg saya bikin Rate M. saran, kriti, dan Flame yang beralasan *ada?* diterima qo.

Beri rifyu buat Newbie gaje yang baru nyusruk ini y _Senpai_-_Senpai_…. Beritahu tanggapan _Senpai_ tentang fic ini, kacau dan perlu di hapuskah? Atau lajutkah?


	2. Chapter 2

**#Warning : rate M untuk pembahasan 'Hal Dewasa', anak di bawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

This fic ® Q kyu

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sulam keemasan benang cahaya yang menembus jendela, sedikit menyilaukan matanya. Sesaat dia merasa linglung, namun detik berikutnya rasa lega datang bersama panas yang menjalari pipinya yang mulai merona. Dadanya kembali berdegup gegap-gempita dalam rasa puas yang seakan tak terkendali, senyum malu-malu pun terukir.

Sesaat, semuanya terasa nyaman hingga sudut matanya menemukan keganjilan di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia berbalik sedikit dan… matanya langsung membulat lebar saat menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang terekor kuda, mata aquamarinenya membulat dan sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga lebar…

"KYAAAA PIIIIIG!" jerit Sakura keras, buru-buru gadis itu meraih selimut untuk memastikan tubuhnya tertutup dengan baik.

Ino masih tergugu di tempatnya.

"Sakura ada—"

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit lagi saat menyadari bahwa Gaara masih berada di atas satu ranjang yang sama dengannya, mengingatkan dia pada fakta bahwa tubuh keduanya saling berdesakan dalam ranjang sempit sakura. Gadis itu semakin memerah.

'_Srak!'_

'_Brakk!'_

"OUCH!" Suara rintihan keras mirip milik Ino, terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Sakura kembali pada posisinya didunia nyata dan berbalik memandang pintu yang kini telah tertutup rapat oleh dinding pasir, "Gaara itu Ino!" seru Sakura cemas saat menyadari pasir Gaara baru saja bergerak menghantam lubang pintu.

"Aku tahu, dia hanya terjatuh ke lantai bawah," kata Gaara tak sedatar biasanya, ada sedikit nada kecewa yang begitu dikenali Sakura, nada yang biasanya dia dengar saat Gaara menceritakan betapa penduduk Suna masih menyimpan ketakutan pada dirinya, pada sosoknya sebagai mesin pembunuh.

Tubuh Sakura mengkaku sekejap. "Gaara… maaf aku-"

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap, Ino menunggumu di bawah," gumam Gaara lagi, kembali datar dan menegaskan bahwa dia tak ingin pembahasan ini berlanjut.

Sakura mengangguk, dia hampir saja bangkit ketika kemudian kesadaran bahwa dia masih tak berpakaian menyentuh akal sehatnya. "Ummm… Gaara… bisa kau berbalik?" gumam Sakura pelan, bisa dia rasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas menahan malu.

"Hn?"

"Ummm aku belum berpakaian…. Aaaa…aku malu…"

Senyum di bibir Gaara mengembang, "Kenapa malu kalau ku lihat? Aku sudah lebih dari melihatnya kan?"

'_Blush_.'

Gaara mengusap rambut pink lengket Sakura pelan, kemudian dia pun berbalik menatap tembok, membiarkan Sakura bangkit, berjalan menuju gantungan handuk dan melilitkan di badannya. Sejenak gadis itu termenung, ada rasa aneh yang sesaat tadi menganggu kenyamanan hatinya. Sakura berbalik, memandang punggung Gaara yang berhias bekas-bekas garis kukunya, selimut hanya menutupi tubuh putih berotot itu hingga pinggang. Sakura kembali mendekat dan duduk di atas ranjang kecilnya lagi.

"Gaara," panggilnya, menyentuh pundak bertato gigitan milik pemuda itu.

"Ya?" Gaara berbalik, wajah tanpa ekspresinya terpasang sempurna.

"Maaf tadi aku berteriak, aku hanya terkejut kau masih disini," kata Sakura pelan, emeraldnya mencoba bertahan menatap jade pucat yang menelitinya.

"Tak apa."

"Saat bangun aku pikir kau mungkin sudah pergi, biasanya kan seperti itu kau selalu pergi saat fajar sebelum aku bangun, jadi aku sedikit terkejut tadi," kata Sakura lagi, entah mengapa suara datar Gaara justru membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

"Fajar tadi kita baru mulai mencoba tidur."

'_Blush'_

"A-aku tahu, a-aku senang kau masih di sini saat aku terbangun, aku hanya terkejut saja," gumam Sakura gugup, tanpa sadar gadis itu mengaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah.

"Aku mengerti."

Sakura tersenyum kaku sebelum bangkit dari sisi ranjang dan berjalan gugup kearah kamar mandi kamarnya. "Gaara," Sakura kembali berhenti di bingkai pintu dan memandang pemuda itu. "Aku benar-benar merasa lega kau masih di sini saat aku terbangun."

Senyum Gaara menjadi hal terakhir yang di lihatnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sakura yang baru membuka handuknya langsung membelalak lebar melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, keadaan kulit di seluruh tubuhnya, leher hingga dada yang penuh dengan bekas merah, meski bagian perut lebih sedikit dari leher dan dada, tapi bagian pangkal pahanya… Kami_-sama_…. Wajah Sakura benar-benar mencapai posisi termerahnya, Gaara benar-benar…Liar!

ARGHHH…

Dia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang, dengan sedikit ragu Sakura membuat segel dan mencoba mengalirkan cakra hijau ke bagian lehernya, berharap bisa menghilangkan tanda merah itu, namun nihil. Tak ada jaringan yang rusak di balik tanda merah itu, jadi, percuma saja.

"Kami…" keluh Sakura.

Meletakkan handuknya di gantungan, Sakura segera menyalakan showernya, mulai membasuh tubuh lengket berpeluh, bersaliva dan berlumur cairan cinta yang tercampur jadi satu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura mandi dan gadis itu pun keluar dengan rambut basah yang terlihat segar. Keluar dari kamar mandinya, Sakura mendapati pemuda 'Ai' itu duduk di kursi kerjanya, masih belum berpakaian, hanya melilitan handuk putih yang dikenali Sakura di pinggang pemuda itu. Kondisi kamarnya telah rapi, sepreinya telah diganti dan pakaian-pakaian kotor Sakura telah diletakkan di dalam keranjang cucian di sudut ruangan, sementara pakaian Gaara lengkap dengan jubah Kagenya tertata apik di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau ku siapkan air panas untuk berendam, Gaara?"

"Tidak perlu," kata Gaara pelan, Sakura melihat tangan pemuda itu menggenggam satu pigura photo kecil yang biasanya terduduk manis di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura lembut, gadis itu bergerak berdiri di belakang Gaara, kedua tangannya bersandar di bahu pemuda itu, tangan kiri Sakura sedikit menguarkan cakra hijau untuk mengobati luka gigitan di bahu Gaara.

"Setiap melihat photo ini aku merasa menyesal," Gaara kembali meletakkan pigura kecil itu. "Kenapa dulu aku tidak membuat photo yang sama bersama Temari-nee, Kankurou-nii dan Baki-sensei."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, dia mengerti maksud Gaara, dia bisa memahami bahwa bukan tentang keberadaan photo itu yang menyesakkan dada Gaara, melainkan hilangnya masa-masa kecil dalam kebuasan dirinya dimasa lalu. Bahwa Gaara dimasa lalu sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti berphoto bersama dengan rekan satu timnya. "Kau bisa membuatnya sepulang dari sini, setidaknya kalian masih utuh," katanya dengan sedikit senyum pahit di bibirnya.

Gaara meraih kedua tangan sakura di pundaknya dan mengenggamnya. "Dulu aku pernah berfikir bahwa ikatan adalah satu hal yang tak berarti sama sekali, kemudian Naruto menyadarkanku. Lalu aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa memahami betapa berartinya ikatan itu. Tapi, saat melihat Naruto berlutut di depan Raikage demi meminta pengampunan untuk Sasuke, aku seperti sadar bahwa ikatan yang ada pada diri kalian masih terlalu jauh untuk kupahami," pemuda itu mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sakura diakhir kalimatnya, ada kegetiran yang terlalu kentara di nada suaranya.

"Bukan hal yang sulit untuk memahaminya karena setiap ikatan ada disini," Gadis itu menunjuk dada terbuka Gaara, tepat di hati pemuda itu berada. "Lagi pula memahami bukan hal yang terpenting, karena yang terpenting adalah menjaganya. Aku dan Naruto selalu berusaha untuk memahami Sasuke, tapi pada akhirnya sasuke tetap saja pergi. Sekarang setelah sasuke kembali kami berusaha menjaganya, meski tak bisa saling memahami asalkan ikatan itu terus ada, itu akan terasa jauh lebih baik."

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Gaara bangkit. Mata jade pucatnya menyapu wajah gadis itu, senyum tipisnya mengembang saat merasakan dadanya bergetar karena ikatan yang ada pada dirinya dan gadis itu. "Aku akan selalu menjaganya, ikatan kita, walau dengan nyawaku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya terputus," Gaara mengecup kening Sakura sekilas memunculkan senyum tersipu di bibir Sakura.

"Cepat mandi!" kata Sakura, terlihat sekali gadis itu mencoba menutupi kegugupannya dan gadis itu pun mendorong tubuh topless Gaara masuk kekamar mandinya.

Sial, kenapa Sakura jadi mudah sekali tersipu sekarang? Atau Gaara yang semakin pandai membuatnya tersipu? Terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Gaara sepertinya membawa pengaruh buruk bagi kesehatan psikologi Sakura, karena saat pemuda itu bersikap sedikit hangat saja, itu bisa membuatnya merona. Padahal dipuji Naruto ratusan kali saja tidak pernah membuatnya memerah, umm.. sesekali memerah sih, tapi tidah separah ini. Sial, benar-benar sial.

Meruntuki kesehatan psikologinya yang menurun, Sakura mulai mengambil satu persatu helai pakaiannya dari dalam lemari. Setelah memastikan pouch belakangnya terikat sempurna Sakura berniat keluar hingga sesuatu membuatnya tertegun. Pasir masih menutup lubang pintunya. Hah! Sepertinya Sakura harus mulai belajar mengendalikan pasir.

Sesaat Sakura berpikir untuk menghancurkannya, tapi menimbulkan keributan bukanlah hal yang baik, mungkin Gaara tidak akan keberatan dinding pasir itu hancur, toh dia bisa membentuknya secepat kilat lagi, tapi… membayangkan Gaara keluar dengan terburu dari kamar mandi karena keributan tak berarti, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Hah! Pasir yang baik, bisakah kau mengijinkanku lewat?" ujar Sakura tanpa minat, tapi…

'_Srakkk_.'

"Ugh?"

Pasir yang luruh dan membukakan jalan untuknya, membuat gadis itu kembali tergugu. Dia yakin, tidak tiba-tiba dia mampu mengendalikan pasir seperti Gaara, tapi… tidak mungkinkan kalau Gaara mengerakkannya dari kamar mandi atau pasir itu bergerak sendiri? AH! YAH! Tentu saja, bukankah pasih itu hidup? Gaara pernah mengatakannya bahwa pasir itu hidup dari jiwa-jiwa manusia yang terbunuh di tangannya. Gaara mengendalikannya dengan jiwanya, bukan dengan cakra seperti kugutsu milik Kankurou ataupun kagemane milik klan Nara.

Pasir itu hidup dengan jiwa.

"Umm… terima kasih," gumam Sakura lagi, meski ragu bahwa pasir itu mengerti maksudnya.

Sakura pun bergegas menuruni tangga kayu rumahnya dan berjalan cepat kearah dapur. Aroma sup miso dengan bawang segera menyeruak penciumannya ketika gadis itu melangkah melewati ruang keluarganya.

"Pig! Kau memas—" Sakura berhenti mendadak di ambang pintu dapurnya, mata emeraldnya membulat memandang gadis berkuncir kuda yang telah menyiapkan segel _jutsu shitenshin_ tepat kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Pig!"

"Kau akan menceritakan SEMUAnya atau aku yang akan melihatnya sendiri!" gumam gadis itu, senyum licik terukir manis dibibirnya. "Aku yakin ini bukan hanya one night stand antara kau dan Gaara."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, akan ku ceritakan semuanya," gumam Sakura meyakinkan, gadis itu pun kembali melangkah memasuki dapurnya.

Ino bangkit, melepaskan segelnya dan tersenyum menang. "Aku hanya berjaga-jaga, kau merahasiakannya selama entah berapa lama dariku,"

"Kau membuat onigiri dan karee? Kenapa tidak dibuat sushi saja?"

"Kalau kau mengubah topik sekali lagi, aku benar-benar akan menggunakan _shitenshin_ padamu," geram Ino.

"Ya ampun Pig! Aku tidak mengubah topik, hanya saja Gaara akan lebih menyukai sushi dari pada karee, lagi pula tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan, kau tidak pernah bertanya dan semuanya tersembunyi begitu saja," gumam Sakura, menyendok karre dalam panci dan menuangkannya sedikit ditelapak tangan, mencicipinya. "Cukup pas, tambahkan sedikit bawang goreng, dia akan menyukainya."

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya karena aku pikir kau masih memikirkan 'Dia'," kata Ino hati-hati.

Sakura termenung sesaat. "Sasuke telah bahagia di sana, aku tak mau membebani kebahagiaannya dengan kesedihanku disini," gadis pink itu pun tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku senang kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sekarang. Well, ayo ceritakan semuanya!"

~Q~

"HOOOAMMMM….."

Sakura kembali menguap lebar. _Baka!_ Sekarang dia benar-benar ngantuk, belum lagi seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa pegal-pegal semua, mana pil penambah stamina terakhirnya baru saja dia berikan pada si _baka_ Naruto. Huah… kalau saja pemuda pirang itu tidak datang tadi…

Sakura melirik jam di dinding ruang kerjanya, jam satu siang, waktu yang pas sekali untuk tidur siang. Ah! Ini semua tak luput dari ulah si Ino pig, padahal gadis itu kan tahu kalau Sakura baru saja pulang misi kemarin, tapi tetap saja di paksa membantunya di rumah sakit, sialnya kenapa banyak sekali _list shinobi_ Sakura yang baru pulang misi, otomatis Sakura harus melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada mereka.

Sakura benar-benar lelah!

"HOOAAMMM…." dia kembali menguap lebar.

Dan ngantuk.

Tak tahan dengan beratnya kelopak mata, Sakura pun memejamkan mata dan merebahkan kepala di atas meja kerjanya, meskipun dalam ruang itu ada satu ranjang yang biasa dia pakai untuk pemeriksaan, tapi ranjang itu sama sekali tak membuatnya berminat. Meja kerjanya bahkan terasa lebih nyaman dari pada ranjang itu.

"Jidat… hei Jidat…" Sakura bisa mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari jauh. "Bangun Jidat…" dan seseorang menyentil hidungnya. Sakura mengusap rasa gatal yang muncul akibat sentilan itu, "Sakura, Gaara mencarimu…" Ha? Gaara? Gaara…. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya yang masih terasa amat sangat berat…

"Mmmmhhh?" gumam gadis pink itu tak jelas.

"Hei bangun… Ya ampun! Sakura liat, semua gadis-gadis mengerubungi _kazekage-sama_-mu."

"HA? Apa? Gaara? Mana?" Tanya Sakura linglung, gadis itu pun membuka matanya dan memandang gadis blonde yang tersenyum licik di depanya.

"Gaara? Tentu saja di tempat di mana dia berada _baka_ Jidat!" kata Ino mengejek, gadis pirang itu pun dengan iseng menyentil jidat Sakura pelan.

"Apa-apaan kau Pig? Menganggu saja… hoaammmm," Sakura kembali melirik jam di dinding ruangannya, jam satu lebih lima belas menit, itu artinya dia baru tidur selama lima belas menit.

"Kau sampai ketiduran seperti itu, memannya semalam Gaara benar-benar tidak membiarkanmu tidur ya? Kami_-sama_… dia pasti 'liar' sekali… bisa di maklumi sih, mengingat itu pengalaman pertama kalian, jadi bukan hal buruk kalau kalian—"

"Diam Pig! Itu memalukan!" sergah Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah… Ino pun terkikik geli setelah berhasil sekali lagi menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kan hanya menebak-nebak, habis kau tidak mau menceritakan bagian itu sih, lagi pula kalau melihat lehermu yang—"

'hup'

"Bwahahahaha… kau benar-benar lucu Jidat," Ino tertawa keras melihat reaksi Sakura yang segera menutupi kulit lehernya dengan tangan.

"PIG!"

"SAKURA_-chan_NN!"

Sakura benar-benar berharap bisa beraparrate saat seorang sahabat blondenya yang bergender laki-laki masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan cengiran khasnya yang masih setia. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, sekarang.

"Hey, apa Naruto sudah tahu?" Ino menyeringai licik.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Naruto, innocent.

"Jangan macam-macam Pig! Jangan menyebar gossip." Gerutu Sakura, dan sebelum kepalanya benar-benar pecah gadis itu berjalan cepat keluar ruangannya.

"Hey, Sakura_-chan_, kau mau kemana? Aku mau mentraktirmu di Ichiraku…"

~Q~

Gaara mengangguk pelan sekali lagi saat ucapannya kembali di ulang oleh bibir merah tipis milik _Gondaime Hokage_, hal yang semakin lama membuat Gaara semakin gerah.

"Jadi karena Konoha tidak meminta _shinobi_ Suna, maka ini disebut sebagai permohonan Misi, benar?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan lagi. "Benar Tsunade_-sama_."

"Ahahaha…. Bagus-bagus sekali Gaara_-chan_… jadi berapa lama kau membutuhkan murid kesayanganku untuk menyelesaikan penelitiannya di Suna, well… Sakura adalah salah satu medic-nin andalah kami, ada harga mahal serta berbagai persyaratan yang harus kau setujui."

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, dia tau persis bagaimana hausnya wanita ini akan uang, dan dia harus menahan rasa kesal mendengar panggilan yang mendadak berubah menjadi 'Gaara_-chan_' untuknya. "Untuk masalah waktu, tergantung seberapa cepat Haruno_-san_, menyelesaikan misinya, dan masalah pembayaran serta syarat-syaratnya anda tak perlu khawatir, Tsunade_-sama_."

Gaara tersenyum puas saat senyum puas yang sama mengembang di bibir Tsunade. Dalam benaknya telah tergambar visi-visi penuh Sakura sebulan kedepan di Suna.

~Q~

Gadis itu kembali terlelap di atas meja, namun kali ini bukan meja ruang kerjanya melainkan salah satu meja di kedai Yakiniku Q, sebelumnya Sakura sengaja memilih meja yang terletak di ujung pojok agar tak ada yang menganggu tidurnya. Di depannya, setengah piring daging rusa bakar masih belum berpindah tempat ke perutnya sedangkan jus jeruknya telah tandas hingga dasar.

Udara musim semi yang bertiup lembut membuat Sakura makin terbuai dalam alam mimpinya, langit biru yang membentang dengan kapas-kapas putih yang bergerak pelan, langit khas musim semi. Musim Sakura. Angin masuk menyusup perlahan melalui jendela-jendela kedai itu, membelai lembut kulit putih Sakura, kebisingan dalam ruangan itu, hiruk-pikuk mereka yang telat datang untuk makan siang, hingga suara-suara pisau daging yang membentur kayu, Sakura tak menghiraukannya.

Buaian mimpi sempurna bersama seseorang yang dirindukannya melambungkan dada gadis itu, mimpi yang kadang-kadang datang diantara celah mimpi lainnya, seseorang yang bagitu Sakura nantikan kehadirannya dalam mimpinya, karena di dunia nyata sosok itu tak lagi berwujud kecuali dalam sedikit kenangan manis masa geninnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat satu beban berat terasa mengelajut dadanya, dia masih punya kewajiban menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Sakura mengerjap lagi, baru kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya di meja kedai, pinggangnya terasa sakit…

"Pinggangmu pasti terasa sakit."

"EH?" gadis itu bangkit mendadak, dan entah mengapa semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura saat mendapati sosok berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah penuh cat merah dan putih yang duduk tenang di lantai kayu di meja yang sama dengannya. "Kankurou-n_-san_…konichiwa…" sapa Sakura malu-malu.. "Sejak kapan Kankurou_-san_ ada disitu?"

"Kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menghabiskan makan siangku?" pemuda pengguna _kugutsu_ itu menunjuk piringnya yang telah tandas di atas meja Sakura.

'_Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?'_

"Maaf, kalau aku menganggu tidurmu, Sakura," Kankurou berkata pelan saat tak ada respon dari Sakura.

Sakura mendongak, emeraldnya memandang jade pucat yang sama dengan jade pucat yang sering membuatnya berdebar, meski sama, menatap jade di depannya ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya berdebar sedikitpun, detak jantungnya normal. "Tidak, aku yang ceroboh sampai tertidur di kedai yakiniku," Sakura nyengir, masih sedikit gugup menghadapi 'calon' _Aniiki_-nya.

"Haha…," tanpa diduga pemuda itu justru tertawa. "Tadinya aku mau mengambil meja yang berbeda, tapi berhubung aku melihat kau sendirian jadi aku kesini saja, tapi kau terlihat lelah sekali, jadi kuusahakan agar tidak menganggu tidurmu," pemuda itu berkata, cat-cat yang memenuhi seluruh wajahnya membuat Sakura tak dapat melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas, hanya segaris lengkung di bagian bibirnya yang kentara.

"Hemmm… sayang sekali pil staminaku habis," gerutu Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa sekarang Kankurou_-san_?"

"Jam empat—"

" APA?" jerit Sakura panik, gadis itu buru-buru mengambil kantong uangnya. "Gawat! Aku harus segera ke— Arghh" Sakura merasakan sakit yang begitu mendadak menyerang kepalanya.

"Sakura!"

"Eh?" Sakura membatu saat sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba menopang pundaknya saat tubuhnya bergerak limbung. "T-terimakasih Kankurou_-san_," gumam Sakura gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kuantar kau ke rumah sakit? Atau kerumah?" pertanyaan beruntun pemuda itu terdengar panik, membuat Sakura sedikit mengernyit heran akan reaksinya yang terbilang berlebihan.

"A… aku tidak apa-apa, tak perlu repot-repot Kankurou_-san_," kata Sakura, sedikit rasa tak enak mengelayut dadanya tiba-tiba.

"Tapi sak—"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya."

Mendengar suara baritone bernada datar yang begitu akrab di telinganya, secara refleks Sakura melepas kedua tangan Kankurou yang masih di pundaknya, gadis itu berpaling sedikit dan.. "Gaara…" berdiri di sana, di depan pintu masuk dengan jubah kebesarannya yang bergerak lembut mengikuti angin.

"Gaara? Kau sudah datang? Mungkin sebaiknya kau mak—"

"Aku yang akan mengantar Sakura, Kankurou-Nii," nada dingin penuh penekanan disetiap vokalnya dan aura yang mengancam.

Sakura mengernyit, sesuatu yang tak nampak baru saja muncul kepermukaan. Gaara terlhat… cemburu… yah Gaara cemburu, Sakura tersenyum tipis menyadari kekasihnya ternyata type pecemburu. Sisi posesif Gaara pun muncul.

Tanpa perdebatan lagi, Sakura beranjak berjalan mendahului Gaara, meninggalkan pemuda berambut coklat yang masih mengernyit dalam heran. Membuatnya kembali memutar otak apakah pernah sebelumnya Gaara bersikap seperti itu, bersikap seakan miliknya yang paling berharga hendak direbut orang lain?

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana?"

Keheningan baru terpecah saat keduanya memasuki jalanan utama Konoha yang ramai dipenuhi penduduk yang keluar masuk kedai dan toko-toko yang berderet sepanjang jalan. "Aku makan siang kemudian tertidur, saat bangun sudah ada Kankurou_-san_ di sana," jawab Sakura jujur, dia masih berjalan di depan sementara Gaara semeter di belakangnya.

"Kau tertidur?"

"Hehe… aku tahu itu ceroboh sekali, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidur di rumah sakit penuh gangguan dari _baka_ Pig dan _baka_ Naruto."

"…" Gaara tak membalas.

Sakura berbalik dan memandang wajah datar yang ternyata tengah memandang kearahnya. "Kenapa?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan dan akhirnya meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggam jari-jemari gadis itu, berjalan beriringan menuju rumah sakit. Tanpa obrolan, Sakura telah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu, dingin dan kelamnya Gaara adalah hal yang terus di pelajarinya, agar dia paham tentang pemuda itu.

Dalam sebagian kebersamaan mereka, Sakura menjadi sosok yang dominan di sana, dia akan terus bicara tentang banyak hal dan Gaara akan mendengarkan dengan sesekali memberi komentar atau sekedar gumaman pelan tanpa makna, dan sebagian lagi akan berjalan seperti ini, hening yang dominan. Meski begitu keduanya sadar bahwa saat Sakura bicara, maka Gaara yang masuk kedalam dunia Sakura, dan saat keduanya terdiam, Sakura lah yang masuk kedalam dunia Gaara.

~Q~

Temari menghela nafas berat sekali lagi, dia telah kehilangan kesabarannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, saat keempat orang tua yang duduk dalam satu lingkaran meja dengannya itu memberikan perintah aneh yang bisa saja melenyapkan nyawanya.

"Saya pikir akan lebih baik bila kazekage_-sama_ mengetahui rencana ini lebih awal. Bagaimana pun juga hal ini termasuk dalam wilayah privasi seseorang," dia mencoba berbicara lagi.

"Sebagai putri tertua dari Sandaime Kazekage_-sama_ seharusnya kau mengerti, Temari. Setiap jiwa dalam desa ini adalah milik Suna, tidak ada hal bersifat privasi di dalamnya, dan Gaara telah menerima dirinya sebagai Yondaime Kazekage, itu artinya sudah kewajiban bagi dia untuk mengabdi sepenuhnya pada Suna," sekali lagi, salah satu dari mereka membantah Temari.

Bagaimana Temari harus mengatakannya? Seluruh Suna bisa berada salam bahaya kalau mereka tetap menjalankan hal ini. "Bagaimana kalau Kazekage_-sama_ sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Suara batuk-batuk kecil terdengar dari salah satu yang lain, Sutsu tampaknya yang akan ambil bagian untuk membantah hal ini, Temari sedikit mencelos dia sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya barusan, wanita ini tidak terkenal berhati lunak. "Selama ini kita memantau bahwa Kazekage_-sama_ tampak tidak memiliki teman wanita, tapi kalaupun ternyata dia sudah memiliki teman wanita seperti yang kau katakan maka…" wanita itu tampak tersenyum licik. "Kita akan melihat apakah gadis itu pantas atau tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" sergah Temari cepat, seakan dia telah tau bahwa hal ini akan berujung buruk.

~Q~

~TBC~

Terimakasih untuk yang merifyu :

Garaa Lovers : Arigatou untuk pujiannya… rifyu lagi.. Q tunggu…

Devil's of Kunoichi : Makasih Bunga-senpai (Q suka baca fic Bunga-senpai, tapi Cuma jadi silent reader *dikeplak*) seneng banget Bunga-senpai mau rifyu fic abal Q… makasih juga untuk pujiannya Q jadi melambung tinggi…

Ddbb : Makasih dah rifyu.. wkwk.. GaaraSaku bisa kek gitu karna Otak Q yang agy perlu diragukan kewarasannya wkwk…

Hikari Meiko Eunjo : Ahhh~~~ senengnya di sebut Fic berbobot… iyah Q kemaren abis di depak, jadi stress deh… wkwk.. Makasih Rifyunya, Makasih Pujiannya, n' Makasih Nasihatnya Hikari-senpai

Riku Aida : Makasih udah rifyu,.. arigatou pujiannya, Rifyu lagi y?

Tabita Pinkybunny : Arigatou Gozaimazu.. ijah ini lanjut qo…

Mimi : Iyah lanjut.. makasih dah rifyu…

Ryunna Sakihara : Iyah lanjutkan! *nyontek SBY* makasih dah rifyu

Vialesana : makasih dah rifyu… hehe pasirnya gaara emang genit… genit2 gitu juga Q mau.. wkwk.. di cep ini mulai di tunjukin konfliknya qo Via-senpai…

Saku : Yup Apdet! Makasih dah rifyu…

Arigatou Gozaimazu… saya seneng banget ada yang mau rifyu… meski sepertinya fic ini agak kurang di minati… jujur… saya jadi ragu untuk melanjutkannya, Saya takut kalo saya hanya menulis Fic sampah saja… dan Cep ini saya berikan khusus utuk mereka yang telah merifyu cep kemarin… Arigatou Gozaimazu.

Rifyu *?*


	3. Chapter 3

**#Warning : rate M untuk pembahasan 'Hal Dewasa', anak di bawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

This fic ® Q kyu

"Jidat, ayo pulang."

Sakura mendongak, memandang kepala pirang yang menyembul dari balik pintu ruangannya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi Pig, aku harus membereskan ini," kata Sakura, mengibaskan tangannya yang membawa pena.

"Apa?" Ino masuk, berjalan pelan dan menarik kursi di depan meja Sakura.

"Laporan kesehatan Kakashi-sensei bulan ini," jawabnya dengan sedikit kesal mengingat pria mesum itu datang lima menit sebelum jam kerjanya habis. Dasar tukang telat.

Ino mengangguk, lalu bertopang dagu dengan pandangan mata menyapu langit senja di luar jendela. "Tapi sebaiknya kau cepat," katanya kembali memandang Sakura, Sakura tak mengacuhkannya, gadis itu tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari lembar putih di depannya. "Itu kalau kau tak mau membuat seorang Kage menunggu lama."

Mendengar ini akhirnya gadis pink itu memberi perhatian pada sahabat blondenya itu. "Apa maksudmu Pig?"

Ino tersenyum tipis, kemudian dengan dagunya dia menunjuk luar jendela, kearah sebuah pohon momiji besar di halaman rumah sakit. Sakura melihat, seseorang dalam balutan jubah Kazekage berdiri bersandar di pohon dengan gentong pasir besar di punggungnya. Sakura tersenyum ringan, dia merasa puas. "Jadi begini rasanya dijemput kekasih sepulang kerja?"

"Yah, seperti itu. Well, Forhead, aku duluan ya… karna aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan sekarang."

Sakura mengernyit dan sebelum dia sempat bertanya, gadis itu telah melenggang keluar dari ruangannya. Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian buru-buru gadis itu membereskan meja kerjanya, tak perduli lagi dengan laporan kesehatan senseinya yang belum terselesaikan. _'Besok saja' _gumamnya dalam hati, gadis itu kembali melirik kearah jendela, sekarang tampak pemuda berambut merah itu tengah mengobrol dengan Ino sementara tak jauh dari mereka pemuda berambut nanas berjalan pelan mendekati mereka.

Setelah merapikan meja kerjanya, Sakura buru-buru keluar dari bangunan besar rumah sakit itu, di sana Ino dan shikamaru masih membicarakan sesuatu dengan Gaara. Sakura menyapa ramah shikamaru dan Gaara yang memberinya senyum tipis, gadis itu pun segera mengisi tempat kosong di samping Gaara.

Sesaat, dia bisa melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah pemuda malas itu yang kemudian segera berubah menjadi ekspresinya yang biasa. Sakura tak mau ambil pusing tentang itu, lagi pula memang tak ada yang perlu dia sembunyikan meski dia tak suka digosipkan. Setidaknya dia yakin shikamaru terlalu malas untuk bergosip dan Ino cukup bisa di percaya sebagai sahabat.

Tak lama setelah Ino pergi Gaara segera meraih tangannya dan membawa gadis itu melompat dari atap keatap hingga tiba diatas atap rumah Sakura, saat itu digunakan Sakura untuk menceritakan kekesalanya pada si sensei mesum yang datang terlambat dan Genma-senpai yang sedikit merepotkannya dengan banyak protes saat dia memeriksa. Genma-senpai seharusnya berada di List milik Shizune-senpai, tapi berhubung Shizune-senpai sedang dalam misi persahabatan ke Ame, maka List-nya hari itu ditangani Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan banyak protes kalau kau berubah menjadi Shizune-san," komentar Gaara dan Sakura tersenyum dan segera membenarkan pernyataan itu.

Setelah matahari hanya meninggalkan remang ke unguan di ujung barat, Sakura memutuskan sudah saatnya dia memasak makan malam. Gadis itu sempat bertanya tentang menu yang diinginkan Gaara dan Gaara berkata bahwa dia tak akan pernah mempermasalahkan menu apapun yang dibuat Sakura untuknya.

Seusai makan malam, Gaara tak lagi mentolelir kegiatan Sakura. Menurutnya gadis itu sudah cukup kelelahan sepanjang hari sampai-samai gadis itu tertidur di Yakiniku-Q siang tadi. malam itu kembali menjadi agenda manis untuk Sakura, tidur berbantal pelukan hangat Gaara dan berselimut lengan kuat pemuda itu, menyesap aroma pasir sebanyak-banyaknya hingga terbuai alam mimpi yang juga tak lepas dari si pemuda pasir itu.

~Q~

.

.

Gadis mendongak ketika dia mendengar suara angin yang jauh lebih kencang di luar jendela kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya dan aroma rumput tercium indranya. Rombongan mereka telah tiba di perbatasan Konoha dan suna, menyadari ini gadis itu mengernyit.

"Cepat sekali," gumamnya. "Hey Gaara, kuda-kuda itu bukan _ninken_ kan?" Sakura bangun dari posisi bersandarnya di dada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk, "kuda-kuda itu ninken," lalu kembali menarik kepala Sakura agar bersandar di dadanya. Sakura bisa mendengar Ino menghela nafas dan menggumam bosan, namun seperti halnya Gaara, Sakura tidak perduli. Ayolah, tidak kah Ino bisa memahami ini?

Sakura memandang Gaara yang pandangannya terfokus keluar jendela, lalu pada Ino yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaara. Dalam kereta kuda yang hanya diisi ketiganya Sakura bisa merasakan keengganan dari Ino, gadis itu bukan orang yang bisa diajak berdiam diri. Tapi di samping Gaara gadis itu memilih diam, kalau bukan karna enggan karna apa lagi? Atau mungkin aura diam Gaara yang mempengaruhinya untuk ikut diam.

Ini duet misi Sakura bersama Ino, sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut mendapat misi ini karna sebelumnya Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun soal kedatangannya. Tapi misi level B kesuna, mana mungkin dia menolaknya meski dia baru saja pulang dari misi level A di Hitsuji no kuni. Yap! Kali ini hanya misi level B, dia hanya perlu mengurai dan mengidentifikasi sebuah serum yang pernah di buatnya saat pertukaran medic-nin setahun yang lalu.

Sama sekali tak ada yang menyangka bahwa serum yang dibuat asal olehnya itu ternyata sebuah antidote untuk tujuh jenis racun yang berbeda dengan tiga belas reaksi gabungannya. WOW! Untuk itu Sakura kembali di panggil oleh suna untuk menyempurnakan penemuannya, karna selain mampu menjadi antidote hebat, serum itu memiliki efek samping panas tinggi dan munculnya bercak merah di seluruh tubuh.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura pelan

"Hm?"

"Bukankah Matsuri juga hebat? Aku sedikit curiga padamu, jangan-jangan kau hanya mencari-cari alasan seperti yang kau katakan padaku malam itu," Sakura bisa melihat melalui sudut matanya bahwa Ino juga tertarik dengan pembahasan ini.

"Matsuri telah mencobanya tapi malah merusak sedikit sampel yang ada, karna dia tak mau merusak lebih banyak jadi dia yang meminta misi ini. Sama sekali bukan alasanku," jawab Gaara, matanya telah beralih dari pemandangan diluar jendela ke arahnya.

"Oh," Sakura sedikit kecewa, gadis itu pun memandang sebal Ino yang memberinya tatapan –rasakan-kau-jidat-siapa-suruh-jadi-fans-manusia-stoic.

"Dan aku langsung menyetujuinya, aku pikir mungkin akan sangat melegakan kalau kau terus di sampingku," Sakura melayang. Yah, dia bisa merasakan dirinya melayang dalam dekapan Gaara.

"Yah, pasti sangat menyenangkan," jawab Sakura seraya memberikan pandangan -yeah-aku-menang- pada Ino, gadis blonde itu hanya mendengus kasar.

Perjalanan Konoha-Suna yang biasanya Sakura tempuh dalam dua hari, kali ini dengan menaiki kuda _ninken_ -yang entah milik siapa- perjalanan hanya memakan waktu setengah hari hingga rombongan mereka tiba di Suna saat matahari hanya menyisakan pendar kemerahan di ufuk barat.

Dua orang Anbu Suna bergerak membawa duo Sakura-Ino menuju hotel dimana mereka akan beristirahat selama menjalankan misi di suna, dan membiarkan Gaara dibawa kankurou kembali kekediaman Sabaku.

"Aku akan marah kalau aku jadi kau," kata Ino setelah kedua orang anbu itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, suaranya yang sedikit keras seakan benar-benar ditujukan untuk Sakura yang sekarang melankah kearah pantry.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Pig?"

"Kekasihmu, tentu saja. Apa-apaan dia? Menyuruh Anbu untuk mengantar kekasihnya? Yang benar saja, kalau itu Shika pasti sudah ku paksa mengantarku sampai kamar!"

Sakura yang sedang menuang air kedalam ketel dan bersiap untuk memasaknya, terpaksa harus berbalik dan memandang sahabat pirangnya yang telah berdiri dibelakangnya. "kau berlebihan, Pig. Dia punya urusan lain selain berdua-duaan sepenjang hari denganku, lagi pula dia sudah cukup perhatian dengan menjemputku ke konoha," bela Sakura. dia kembali pada ketelnya dan menyalakan kompor untuk mulai memasak airnya.

"Dia mendapatkan imbalan yang pantas untuk itu jadi, tetap saja seharusnya dia mengantarmu sampai kamar, bahkan bila perlu tinggal sampai pagi."

"Pig!." sela Sakura cepat dengan pipi yang telah bersemu merah.

Ino tertawa. "Aku pikir mungkin kalian mengharapkannya, asal kalian memasang segel di seluruh kamar aku tak keberatan kok, sungguh," gadis itu nyengir.

"Berhenti membahas itu Pig, memalukan!"

"Kau mau aku membacakan isi fikirannya untukmu? Aku yakin kalau sebenarnya dia pasti sangat tidak tahan!"

"Pig!"

~Q~

Seminggu pertama Sakura di suna dia merasa panas. Panas dalam artian sebenarnya, cuaca suna yang terus menerus kering dan berangin membuatnya cukup gerah. Meski begitu, duo Sakura-ino tak sedikit pun mengeluhkan hal itu, keduanya tetap memfokuskan diri pada misi meraka. Mereka tetap menikmati tugas mereka bergelut dengan tanaman-tanaman obat khas suna yang umumnya berkeluarga dengan kaktus.

Akhir pekan di minggu pertama ini Sakura hampir berhasil membuat lebih banyak esens yang sama yang diperlukan untuk percobaan. Niat Sakura yang akan menyelesaikannya hari minggu ini terpaksa harus diredam karna Ino dan matsuri yang menjadi rekan kerjanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"_Kau harus beristirahat, Sakura. Temari-sama yang mengatakannya, dia beranggapan bahwa kau terlalu keras dengan misi ini."_

Sekarang Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghabiskan hari minggu ini. Ino telah pergi bersama matsuri dua jam yang lalu, mereka berniat mengelilingi sektor pertokoan suna untuk berbelanja dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berminat dengan itu. Sesekali terlintas di otak Sakura untuk menemui Gaara, hanya saja dia tidak yakin bahwa Gaara juga akan libur di hari minggu karna setahu Sakura, Tsunade tidak pernah libur di hari apapun kecuali memang tak ada pekerjaan. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya diatas sofa. Meski begitu tak ada salahnya juga kalau dia ingin berkunjung ke gedung kazekage untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Sepeti halnya gedung hokage, gedung kazekage juga tak pernah sepi meski itu hari minggu. Menurut seorang chuunin yang bertugas menjaga didepan gedung kazekage, sebentar lagi Gaara akan ada pertemuan penting, jadi apapun yang ingin di sampaikan padanya harus berlangsung cepat. Sejenak hal itu membuatnya ragu, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karna Sakura segera memantapkan langkahnya menuju ruangan kazekage yang berada diujung koridor yang tengah dilaluinya.

'klek'

"Eh?" pintu yang terbuka sebelum Sakura sempat menyentuh kenopnya membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan melangkah mundur.

"Sakura…"

"Temari-san," Sakura sedikit grogi saat menyadari si pembuka pintu itu Neesan dari kekasihnya.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Kazekage-sama?"

Sakura mengangguk, masih belum bisa melenyapkan seluruh kecanggungan dalam dirinya.

"Sepertinya kazekage-sama sedang cukup sibuk. Tapi, biar kutanyakan, tunggu disini sebentar."

"Terimakasih Temari-san," kali ini Sakura membungkuk dan temari kembali masuk kedalam ruangan di balik pintu ganda besar tempat Sakura berdiri menunggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, namun kali ini bukan hanya Temari saja yang keluar melainkan kankurou, seorang kunoichi Anbu dan seorang Jounin. "Masuklah," kata temari.

Sakura tersenyum. "Arigatou Gozaimazu," dia membungkuk rendah sekali lagi sebelum masuk.

Gaara ada di sana, dibelakang meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang menanti untuk diselesaikan. Pemuda itu mendongak tanpa ekspresi, menatap Sakura sesaat dan kembali menekuri lembaran kertas putih di depannya. "Bagaimana misimu?" tanyanya tanpa mendongak.

"Sedang berjalan, semuanya lebih cepat dari perkiraan," jawab Sakura, meski kedatangannya bukan untuk ini. "Kulihat kau sangat sibuk."

"Kau benar."

"Apa aku menganggumu?"

Gaara mendongak, jade pucatnya menatap langsung kearah Sakura. "Aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai agar aku bisa menemuimu."

Sakura tersenyum, sementara pemuda itu bangkit, menutup lembaran-lembaran putih didepannya dan mendekat pada Sakura, Gaara mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu. "Aku ada pertemuan penting, aku akan ketempatmu malam ini," katanya kemudian meraih tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu keluar ruangannya.

Namun Sakura segera menolak niat baik Gaara yang ingin mengantarnya sampai di depan gedung kazekage, dan meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa tidak akan ada yang membunuh Sakura ditempat itu. Gaara yang tersenyum tipis akhirnya berbalik menuju ruang pertemuan meninggalkan Sakura yang menghela nafas pendek.

Gadis itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali keapartementnya tapi melewati berjalan memutar ke arah sektor pertokoan. Setengah berharap bertemu Ino dan Matsuri dan setengahnya lagi berharap tidak bertemu mereka agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kembali berkutat dalam bosan di kamarnya.

Entah beruntungnya atau sialnya, Sakura benar-benar bertemu dengan kedua gadis itu di depan sebuah toko aksesoris yang akhirnya membuat Sakura mengikuti langkah keduanya menuju kedai ramen beku yang tak jauh dari situ, dan seterusnya gadis itu membaur bersama keduanya, menjelajahi satu persatu toko yang ada mulai dari pakaian pernak, pernik, sepatu hingga bahan-bahan makanan yang jarang ditemui di konoha.

"AH! Lelah sekali…" keluh Ino seraya meluruskan kakinya dibawah meja. Ketiganya kini tengah duduk disalah satu meja di dekat jendela sebuah restorant yang menurut matsuri menjadi favorit para turis.

"Aku jadi sedikit curiga padamu Ino, sebenarnya kau ke suna itu untuk Misi atau Liburan sih?" gumam Sakura ikut meluruskan kakinya dibawah meja, hingga mau tak mau kaki mereka sedikit berdesakan mengingat mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Sambil menyelam minum air Jidat, apa salahnya bersenang senang ditengah misi, benarkan matsu-chan?" Ino meminta pembelaan dengan menyenggol pelan bahu gadis berambut coklat itu.

Matsuri mengangguk. "Benar Sakura, lagi pula Temari-sama sendiri yang mengijinkan kita kok."

Sakura tak menjawab, selain tak berniat berdebat lebih lanjut dengan keduanya juga karna pesanan ketiganya telah datang kemeja mereka. Aroma menggiurkan dari makanan yang tersaji dimeja serta cacing yang telah mengibarkan spanduk didalam perut mau tak mau membuat ketiganya segera meraih sumpit, membelahnya bersamaan, mengacungkannya bersamaan, tersenyum bersamaan dan….

"Itadakim—"

"Sakura?"

"Eh?"

Berseru dan mendongak bersamaan saat suara lembut seorang gadis berambut pirang menginterupsi kegiatan ketiganya.

"Shion-sama?" Sakura setengah membelalak tak percaya memandang gadis cantik yang bola mata violetnya memantulkan cahaya temaram lampu restaurant, dan buru-buru gadis itu meletakkan kembali sumpitnya, berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Kami-sama, aku tak percaya kita bisa bertemu disini Sakura, apa kabarmu? Ini teman-temanmu?" gadis itu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang dulu hanya pernah dilihatnya sekali dan itu pun bukan untuknya.

"Ah, kabar saya baik Shion-sama, dan perkenalkan ini Yamanaka Ino teman saya dari konoha dan Matsuri teman saya dari Suna. Ino, Matsuri ini Shion-sama, dia adalah Miko-hime dari Oni no Kuni," kata Sakura memperkenalkan ketiganya, dan ketiganya pun saling membungkuk.

"Tak perlu seformal itu, Sakura. boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Eh? Ah.. yah.. silahkan…" dengan canggung Sakura pun mengeser tempat duduknya karna kursi di sampinya lah yang masih kosong.

"Jadi anda miko yang mempunyai kemampuan cenayang itu ya?"

"Eh?"

"Ino!" Sakura mendesis tajam mendengar pertanyaan tak sopan dari sahabatnya itu.

Namun diluar dugaan, Shion tersenyum setengah tertawa. "Benar."

"Sakura pernah bercerita tentang anda, apa sekarang anda masih bisa melakukan itu? Bisakah anda meramalkan masa depanku?"

"PIG!"

Suasana yang awalnya canggung mendadak berubah drastis berkat obrolan kedua gadis pirang yang entah bagaimana keduanya terlihat seperti dua teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali. Sakura akhirnya menyadari kemampuan Ino membaca karakter seseorang memang jauh lebih hebat dari dirinya, hanya sekali lihat saja Ino bisa tahu bahwa shion yang sekarang adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan, tidak melulu membicarakan kematian dan menutup diri seperti dulu saat dia menjalankan misinya yang dipimpin Neji.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, saat akhirnya dia bisa membuka pintu kamar yang seolah terus memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Sakura tak heran saat dia menemukan Gaara duduk diatas tempat tidurnya begitu dia kembali, dia memang pulang terlalu malam, itu pun akan terus berlanjut kalau kedua pengawal Shion tidak segera memperingatkan Himenya. Sakura meletakkan barang belanjaannya terlebih dulu di dalam lemari sebelum duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya gadis itu pelan, emeraldnya merasa teduh begitu dia menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan jade pucat milik Gaara.

"Sejak seusai makan malam," jawab Gaara, pemuda itu menarik Sakura agar mendekat.

Sakura tersenyum bersalah dan menunduk. "Maaf, tadi aku bertemu dengan kenalan lama dan kami ngobrol sampai lupa waktu, maafka—"

"Aku tidak keberatan, tak perlu minta maaf," gumam Gaara datar, pemuda itu meletakkan gentong besarnya yang menimbulkan suara desir pasir teredam di samping tempat tidur Sakura dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya yang turut serta membawa tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya.

"Umm…. Gaara…" Sakura berbisik rendah, "Aku belum mandi," gumamnya pelan dengan semburat merah yang merambat di pipinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan," gumam Gaara, meski datar tetap saja membuat semburat di pipi gadis itu makin kentara.

"Tapi Gaara… aku ingin mandi, maksudku… aku berkeliling suna seharian dan berkeringat dan…" Sakura tak melajutkan kata-katanya saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas berat pemuda itu di puncak kepalanya sebelum merasakan lingkaran tangan Gaara yang melonggar di pinggang dan punggungnya.

Dengan canggung gadis itu bangkit, meraih handuk sekaligus pakaian gantinya dari lemari dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Mengucurkan air hangat yang menjatuhi tubuhnya dan memberi rasa nyaman. Debar jantung Sakura tak lagi terkendali saat gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandinya dan memandang tubuh Gaara yang terbaring tenang di atas ranjangnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Gaara, jantungnya semakin menggila kala emeraldnya menatap wajah tenang pemuda itu terlelap dalam tidurnya, wajahnya memanas memandang wajah yang terlelap lembut dengan aroma nafasnya yang teratur berhembus menyentuh indra Sakura. gadis itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi yang semakin memanas dan akhirnya berbalik memunggungi tubuh itu.

'_Kami-sama, dia tampan sekali…'_ batin Sakura, dan suhu pipinya kembali meningkat.

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berubah memburu cepat saat merasakan sebuah tangan besar melingkari perutnya dan tangan lain menyusup di ketiaknya juga melingkar, di atas dadanya yang kemudian menariknya mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang hangat dan menyebarkan rasa nyaman. Sakura menghela nafas berat, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang penuh dengan usaha untuk terlelap.

~TBC~

HOPSAAAA Aihhh senengnya yg rfyu lebih banyakan skrg dr pd kemaren, padahal niatnya fic ini g mau lanjut lho, Q malah udah publis Next project "Who's this baby's Father?" *barang X ada yg mau baca* untuk gantiin fic ini… tapi lanjut deh… makasih buat yang udah rifyu n' ngasih semangaD lebih buat Q :

Kikyo Fujisaku, Hikari Meiko Eunjo, Saku, Asagi Hime-chan, ddbb, Devil's of Kunoichi, Midori Kumiko, Joe, Ghie, Cutie White, Violetz Eminemers, Riku Aida, Cherrysakusasu, Haruno Gemini-chan, suzuna nuttycookie icy, Tabita pinkybunny, Vialesana, hyeri, Auriya Kazuya, r, illan, Uchiha Sakura97, V3yagami.

N' Balesan buat Anon :

Kikyo Fujisaku : Yap, cep depan bakal konflik pertama bakal muncul, makasih dah rifyu, rifyu lagi y?

Saku : UWAA tebakan Senpai bener lho… ini Q kasi sebutir pasir yg Q colong dari Gaara *plak makasih dah rifyu, rifyu lagi y…

ddbb : Itu udah Q munculin mikonya ddbb-senpai.. makasih udah rifyu… rifyu lagi y?

Joe : Owahhh makasih… yg Joe-senpai katakana tentang Gaara emang menjadi tujuan Saya membentuk Gaara disini… itu artinya sya bisa! *gegerin satu kampong* makasih udah rifyu Joe-senpai… rifyu lagi y?

Ghie : Yap lanjut, n' ini apdet Ghie-senpai… rifyu lagi y? n' makasih udah rifyu

Cutie White : Hehe maaf Q agag minder n' was-was kali2 fic ini jadi sampah.. makasih udah rifyu, Q tunggu rifyunya lagi y…

Violetz Eminemers : Iyah g berhenti qo… makasih dah rifyu n' mau repot2 ngasih semangat.. rifyu lagi y?

suzuna nuttycookie icy : iyah… makasih rifyunya… sepertinya Q emang masih kurang PD jadi Author *plak rifyu lagi y?

hyeri : Yap apdet! Makasih dah rifyu.. rifyu lagi y?

r : Makasih… rifyu lagi y?

illan : Hehehe… makasih… thanks dah rifyu.. rifyunya Q tungu lagi y?

Makasih buat smuanya…. Sedikit bocoran buat cep depan, konflik pertama bakal muncul… (ky'a lemon juga kalo Author cukup gila) Rifyu y? buat semangat Q ngetik…


	4. Chapter 4

**#Warning : rate M untuk pembahasan 'Hal Dewasa', anak di bawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

This fic ® Q kyu

Sekali lagi, Sakura merasakan rasa itu. Dinginnya tempat tidur dibelakangnya membuat hati Sakura kembali mencelos dan merasakan rasa kehilangan yang sama, dan sekali lagi Sakura berharap bisa meruntuki pagi yang seakan selalu membawa dia pergi.

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan rasa kosong yang memenuhi dadanya. Meraih handuk dan membiarkan air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, menghela nafas dengan harapan kekosongan itu ikut luruh bersama air yang menuruni tubuhnya.

Sakura selesai mandi dan berpakaian, gadis itu siap keluar dan…

"Jidat! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" suara teriakan menggema saat Sakura hendak meraih kenop pintunya.

'Clek'

"Brisik Pi-Gaara?" mata emerald gadis itu membulat melihat pemuda berambut merah bata itu duduk di kursi makan di depan Ino.

"Aku melihat dia mengendap-endap di jendela kamarmu. Seenaknya saja mau kabur, jadi kusuruh dia membantuku memasak," Gadis itu memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku tidak mengendap-endap," gumam Gaara, datar dan pelan tapi penuh ancaman.

"Kazekage-sama, kau ada di ambang jendela kamar yang penghuninya masih tertidur, apa namanya kalau bukan mengendap-endap."

"Pig!" Sakura menyela, kalau dia saja sering kalah berdebat dengan gadis itu, bagaimana dengan Gaara yang untuk bicara saja sepertinya sulit?

"Oh, baiklah dua lawan satu ayo sarapan!"

Sakura bergerak dan duduk diatas kursi di samping Gaara yang ditarik kebelakang oleh pasir-pasir Gaara. Acara sarapan sedikit berisik dipenuhi interaksi aneh antara Ino dan Gaara, si banyak bicara dan si irit bicara. Sakura sedikit tak percaya nada penuh godaan Ino mampu membuat Gaara menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari gadis itu, tapi mengingat kemampuan membaca pikiran Ino yang semakin lama semakin kuat bahkan tanpa menggunakan justu shitenshin khas klannya, Sakura hanya mendesah pasrah dengan jantung berdegup khawatir.

Setelah sarapan, Gaara berkeras ingin mengantar Sakura sampai kerumah kaca dan dengan sedikit pembelaan dari Ino, Sakura pun mengijinkan pemuda itu berjalan dibelakang mereka. Seperti biasa di rumah kaca itu hanya ada matsuri yang sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Gaara disana, tapi hanya dengan sedikit penjelasan gadis itu pun mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang Gaara, aku yakin Temari-san pasti cemas kau tak ikut sarapan bersama mereka," gumam Sakura pelan setelah matsuri kembali masuk bersama Ino.

Gaara membungkuk, mengecup bibir Sakura sekejap dan memandang Sakura lembut. "Jam berapa kau selesai?"

"L-lima." Gumam Sakura yang lagi-lagi di buat gugup oleh pemuda itu.

"Tunggu aku disini, kita jalan-jalan sebentar dan makan malam, aku ingin kau mencoba makanan di kedai Oyami," gumam Gaara datar meski tak alang membuat emerald Sakura membulat.

"Apa itu ajakan kencan?"

"Kencan?" semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah datar itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Aa.. ya, kita kencan, sepertinya kita belum pernah berkencan… benarkan?" kali ini nada Gaara terdengar aneh, ada sedikit rasa gugup yang terdengar didalamnya.

Sakura menengadah, memandang jade pucat itu. "Aku mau."

Rasanya aneh, setahun lebih Sakura menjadi kekasih Gaara tapi baru sekali ini pemuda itu menawarkan kencan yang normal, umm… maksudnya kencan yang seperti itu… ah, Sakura jadi bingung sendiri. Namun tak ayal perasaan gadis itu melambung juga, ukiran senyum manis yang rasanya bakal terus menemaninya sepanjang hari.

~Q~

"Kurou, apa kau tahu dimana Gaara?"

Kankurou menengadah, memandang Temari yang berjalan menuruni tangga. "Kau kan yang habis dari kamarnya."

"Dia tidak ada di-Gaara, dari mana saja kau!" gadis berkuncir empat itu berteriak keras saat melihat otoutonya yang berambut merah melangkah masuk di ruang depan.

Gaara menatap Temari sejenak tanpa minat, kemudian duduk menemani Kankurou yang sedang menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih suka menyelinap ditengah malam, Gaara," Temari bertanya retoris dan ikut bergabung dimeja makan.

"Aku tidak menyelinap," gumam Gaara setengah kesal, belum sejam yang lalu Ino mengatainya mengendap-endap dan sekarang Aneekinya mengatai dia menyelinap? Gaara mendengus pelan dan meraih cangkir ochanya.

"Lalu kemana kau semalam? Aku tahu kau tak menempati tempat tidurmu semalam," kata Temari seraya mengangsurkan piring kearah Gaara.

"Aku sudah sarapan," Gaara mengembalikan piring itu kedepan Temari. Setelah menengguk ochanya hingga tandas Gaara bangkit.

"Hey, kau belum memberitahu dimana kau semalam."

"Sakura, aku ditempat Sakura semalam," gumam Gaara datar dan pemuda itu pun melenggang pergi dari ruang makan keluarga Sabaku.

"Saku—" Temari tercekat, kedua mata jade pucatnya melebar ngeri sementara Kankurou…

'Bruaaahhh' dia menyemburkan ocha dalam mulutnya. "Apa dia baru saja membicarakan seorang gadis?"

"Sssttt, jangan keras-keras baka!" Temari mendesis. "Ini gawat! Aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau dia dan Sakura… Kurou kau selidiki hal itu, Kami-sama… Sakura? ini gawat! Jangan sampai terjadi perang antar desa!" Temari meremas cangkir ochanya, kekhawatirannya tiba-tiba saja membuncah.

"Temari-nee, apa itu artinya Sakura dalam bahaya?"

~Q~

Sekali lagi gadis berambut pink itu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu batang pohon kelapa hijau dalam rumah kaca itu, jam delapan lima puluh tiga menit. Artinya sudah tiga jam lima puluh tiga menit dia menunggu dia disini. Didepan rumah kaca seperti yang dikatakan pemuda itu pagi tadi.

Dadanya telah terasa sesak, matanya pun terasa mulai memanas. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara menawarkan ajakan pencan padanya dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Gaara memiliki kebiasaan datang terlambat yang bahkan lebih parah dari Kakashi-sensei. Setiap menit sejak sejam yang lalu dia ingin menyerah, tapi di saat yang sama pula bayangan bahwa Gaara mungkin akan datang sedetik lagi membuatnya terus bertahan.

Dia melirik lagi pada jam itu. Tubuhnya terus bergerak gelisah, hatinya takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Gaara. Bagaimana pun Sakura yakin dia tidak akan sengaja datang terlambat tanpa alasan. Tapi sisi hatinya yang lain merasa terluka.

"Gaara…" desah gadis itu hampir putus asa.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya berjalan bolak-balik dari satu sisi rumah kaca ke sisi yang lainnya, kedua tangannya saling meremas cemas. Apa sebaiknya dia kegedung Kazekage sekarang, tapi apa gedung itu masih beroperasi normal di jam malam seperti sekarang? Atau mungkin dia bisa kekediaman Sabaku? Disana setidaknya dia bisa bertanya pada pelayan atau kalau beruntung dia bisa bertemu dengan salah satu Sabaku.

Yah! Mungkin sebaiknya dia kesana, tapi bagaimana kalau Gaara akan datang begitu dia pergi? Dia melirik jam lagi, jam Sembilan tepat! Dia harus bergerak. Dia harus kekediaman Sabaku dan menanyakan keberadaan Gaara. Meski ragu gadis itu mulai memusatkan cakra ke telapak kakinya, tapi bagaimana kalau Gaara dalam perjalanan menuju kesini? Akh! Mungkin sebaiknya dia jalan kaki saja.

Sakura itu belum terlalu hapal jalanan Suna, mungkin kalau Suna tidak seluruhnya berwarna pasir dia bisa dengan mudah menghapal jalanan itu. Kesamaan jalan membuatnya dia tidak tahu jalan mana yang bisa dia ambil untuk langsung menuju kekediaman Sabaku, dan gadis itu pun memilih jalan memutar, kehotelnya baru kemudian ke kediaman Sabaku, karna hanya rute itu yang dihapalnya.

Gadis itu masih berjalan, sekarang langkah kakinya menyusuri deretan pertokoan Suna yang terdapat di utara hotel tempat tinggalnya. Angin berpasir membuat pandangan gadis itu sedikit terganggu, meski begitu dia berharap pasir bisa membuatnya buta saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok tak asing yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari sebuah restouran didepannya.

Deg!

Hanya beberapa meter didepannya, sosok berambut merah bata itu tengah berkata sesuatu pada seorang _Doorman_. Seharusnya sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Sakura melihat sosok yang di khawatirkannya baik-baik saja, namun pada kenyataannya justru rasa sakitlah yang menyerangnya melihat sosok itu didampingi seorang gadis. Yah Gadis! Gadis berambut pirang yang tergerai indah dengan jubah Miko membalut tubuh rampingnys.

Berfikirlah positif Sakura!

Mencoba menghalau rasa curiga gadis itu melangkah lagi, mendekat pada Gaara. "Shion-sama, Gaara?" sapa Sakura ragu.

"Sakura," gadis itu, Shion memberikan senyum ramah pada Sakura. "Kita bertemu lagi, kau baru mau makan malam?" gadis itu mengernyit, mungkin mengira Sakura hendak masuk ke restaurant itu.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum pada gadis itu, namun matanya seakan tak mau beralih dari kedua jade pucat Gaara. Entah apa yang diharapkannya dari kedua jade pucat itu, tapi Gaara diam. Dan itu cukup membuat Sakura benar-benar merasa terluka sekarang.

'_Oyami'_

Sakura mengernyit membaca tulisan kecil didada kiri seragam si _doorman_, dan itu… seakan terasa telak menusuk Sakura.

Dia kembali menatap jade pucat itu, namun kali ini dengan padangan dingin. "Yah, tadi aku menunggu seseorang yang berjanji denganku, tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak bisa datang," suara gadis itu mulai terdengar bergetar, menusuk… rasa sakitnya benar-benar menusuk.

"Sakura aku—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Makan malam bersama? Kencan? " Shion sedikit mengernyit melihat Sakura dengan berani memotong ucapan Gaara, tapi tak ayal semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi sang Miko, membuat dada Sakura semakin sesak.

"Shion-Hime adalah tamu kehormatan di Suna, kami sedang membicarakan perjanjian kerjasama antara Suna dan oni no kuni, Sakura." jawab Gaara, pandangan kedua matanya masih belum bisa Sakura mengerti.

"Ah? Maaf, saya dengan lancang menganggu pertemuan penting anda berdua, kalau begitu saya permisi Shion-sama, Kazekage-sama." Sakura membungkuk rendah, kemudian berlalu masuk kedalam restaurant itu.

Entah apa yang ada didalam fikirannya, seharusnya dia pergi dari tempat itu bukannya malah masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursinya! Tapi perutnya memang lapar, dia belum makan malam mengingat dia seharusnya makan malam dengan pria yang baru saja membuat dadanya terasa tertusuk. Gadis itu pun memesan makanan dengan asal tanpa membaca menunya.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya, dengan malas dia mendongak.

"Kazeka—"

"Gaara… panggil aku Gaara," potong pemuda itu.

"…" Sakura tak membalas.

"Maaf, aku tak sempat mengirimkan pemberitahuan padamu bahwa aku tak bisa datang," Gaara duduk di depan Sakura.

"Tak apa, ini desamu, kau pemimpin disini, kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu. Termasuk membatalkan janji dengan _medic-nin_ sepertiku bahkan tanpa pemberitahuan sekalipun." Kata Sakura dingin.

"Aku tak suka nada bicaramu," kata Gaara kedua jade pucatnya menyipit.

"Maaf."

"Aku yang bersalah, aku yang meminta maaf, dan jangan bicarakan tentang _Medic-nin_ ataupun pemimpin disini, hanya ada aku dan Sakura-ku."

Pesanan Sakura datang, Sakura bisa melihat gerakan si pelayan yang terkesan lebih hati-hati sekarang. "Aku lapar," gumam Sakura tak acuh.

Gaara tak membalas, hanya raut ketidaksukaan mendengar ucapan acuh tak acuh dari Sakura, dan pemuda itu duduk diam di depan Sakura selama gadis itu memakan makanannya meski jade pucatnya tak sedetikpun melepaskan sosok itu. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali hingga Sakura menghabiskan ocha dalam cangkirnya. Masih dengan tanpa memperdulikan Gaara, Sakura bangkit. Dia hendak mengambil kantong uangnya ketika tangan Gaara mencegahnya.

"Aku yang membayar semuanya," kata Gaara datar.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Kazeka—"

"GAARA!" Hardik Gaara tiba-tiba. "Panggil aku GAARA, Sakura!"

Sakura mengernyit sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali pada emosi sebelumnya, cemburu dan kecewa. Gadis itu pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara dan berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan bisik-bisik yang mulai terdengar setelah Gaara juga keluar berlari menyusulnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" pemuda itu bertanya saat keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan Suna yang mulai sepi.

Sakura tak menjawab, gadis itu tetap berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gaara menunduk, ada rasa tak nyaman yang datang akibat perlakuan gadis itu padanya. Dia tidak suka diacuhkan, tapi dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik memandangnya lalu mengatakan apapun yang bisa dimengerti olehnya.

Namun nyatanya, hingga gadis itu mengetuk pintu hotelnya, dia masih belum memandang Gaara sedikit pun. Dia masih berdiri didepan Gaara dan tak membiarkan Gaara menatap emerladnya. Pintu terbuka dan gadis itu masuk.

"Ino," panggil Gaara. Dia tak suka kondisi seperti ini.

"Ya?" gadis itu memberinya tatapan meneliti.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan bila kekasihku marah dan mengacuhkanku?" Tanya Gaara dan dia merasa sedikit berhasil ketika melihat Sakura berhenti melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Oh… well, kau sudah minta maaf?" Tanya balik gadis pirang itu, dia melirik Sakura dengan salah tingkah.

"Sudah."

"Oh, ummm…. Mungkin kau bisa membelikannya sesuatu seperti bunga atau bone—"

"Aku tidak butuh bunga atau boneka," kata gadis itu. "Yang ku butuhkan hanya kekasihku datang tepat waktu seperti janjinya, bukan membiarkanku menunggu selama lebih dari tiga jam kemudian memergokinya sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain!"

"Itu bukan kencan, kami hanya membicarakan—"

"Hanya berdua? Di tempat dimana seharusnya kau bersama kekasihmu saat itu? Oh God! Katakan itu lelucon milik Naruto!"

"Sakura…," panggil Gaara rendah. Dadanya jadi terasa nyeri mendapat tuduhan itu dari Sakura.

"…" Sakura tak menjawab, dia bahkan tak memandang kazekage muda itu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Matanya terasa memanas, sungguh, dia tak bermaksud menuduh Gaara dengan tuduhan seperti itu, semuanya keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dia hampir mengisak saat kemudian ekor matanya mendapati Gaara yang bersandar disalah satu sisi dinding kamarnya, pemuda itu menatapnya dalam diam. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu.

Ingin sekali dia kembali memarahi pemuda itu yang masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa ijin, namun dia urungkan hal itu dan memilih kembali tak memperdulikan keberadaan pemuda itu disana. Dadanya terasa sesak. Malam itu dia tidur dengan membelakangi Gaara, air matanya tak dapat lagi dicegah untuk tak menetes, membasahi bantal dingin di bawahnya.

Ditengah malam Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya yang tak lelah dan ekor matanya mencoba meraih dinding dibelakangnya. Dia tidak terkejut saat melihat Gaara masih berdiri ditempatnya, Sakura tahu Gaara tidak tidur meski pemuda itu menunduk.

Nafas pemuda itu terdengar memberat saat gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdiri dengan ragu.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Sakura mendekatinya dan Gaara mendongak. "Gaara…" bisik Sakura saat emeraldnya menemukan pandangan mata penuh kesakitan dari Gaara. Lelehan air mata kembali menetes, gadis itu kembali melangkah, mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi dingin Gaara. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Seharusnya kau pergi dan membiarkanku menenangkan diri."

"…" pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya tangannya yang bergerak meraih tangan Sakura dan menyesap aromanya pelan.

Dan sesegera mungkin Sakura menyandarkan kepala pinknya didada pemuda itu, seakan telah bertahun-tahun terpisah atau seakan hari esok adalah kiamat."Gaara…" lirihnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, jangan lagi mengacuhkanku Sakura… jangan lagi…"

"Gaara…"

"Kau membuatku takut, Sakura."

"Maaf…" gadis itu terisak.

Perlahan, Gaara melepas pelukan gadis itu, ditatapnya emerald basah yang tampak sayu. "Hanya kau… percayalah padaku, hanya kau…" ucapnya rendah, dan kemudian mulai merendahkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk meraih bibir merah Sakura yang ikut basah oleh air mata.

Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari bibir itu, Gaara mengunci bibir itu dengan sempurna, melumatnya lembut. Dengan perlahan pula pemuda itu memutar tubuh keduanya dan menyandarkan Sakura pada dinding bercat putih yang tampak keemasan di balut cahaya lampu tidur.

"Aku milikmu," gumamnya pelan disela ciumannya yang perlahan semakin liar, Gaara melumatnya, melumat bibir bawah dan atas Sakura bergantian dengan rakus. Menjilat, menekan, menghisap penuh-penuh. Satu tangan Gaara bergerak meraih rahang Sakura, mengarahkannya agar dia lebih leluasa.

"Jangan lagi… aku milikmu."

"Emmph…" satu desahan mulai meluncur saat Gaara mengigit kecil bibir itu, mencari celah diantara bibir yang terkatup rapat. "Emmph…" satu gigitan lagi, namun desahan yang muncul kali ini disertai dengan celah yang melebar membuka kesempatan bagi Gaara.

Gelembung hasrat dan keinginan memilikilah yang mengendalikan nafsunya. Dia baru melepaskan lidah Sakura saat gadis itu benar-benar kehabisan nafas hingga membuat wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya mendingin kekurangan oksigen. Keduanya terengah, emerald dan jade pucat bertemu sesaat sebelum jade itu tenggelam di perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Gaara… Gaa ARRGHHH!" gadis itu mengerang saat Gaara mengigit lehernya keras dan tangan Gaara yang telah turun kini meremas payudara Sakura dari luar dengan ganas. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan melemas, hembusan nafas Gaara yang terdengar berat terus menerpa telinganya, mengelitiknya.

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu mengigit leher Sakura dan kali ini lebih keras hingga cairan merah merembes perlahan yang tanpa jeda langsung dihisap pemuda itu, menjilatnya dan terus menghisap. Tangan Gaara tak lagi meremas payudara Sakura namun kini tangan itu bergerak membuka resleting atasan Sakura.

"Gaaraahh…"

Gaara melepas leher Sakura, menatap emerald itu dalam. Sementara satu tangan bekerja pada pakaian Sakura, tangan yang lain mengusap bibir gadis itu, bibir yang telah merah bengkak namun semakin menggoda. "Jangan diam Sakura, balas aku, miliki aku Sakura," gumamnya sebelum kembali meraup bibir Sakura dan tangan kanan yang selesai dengan pakaian Sakura segera meremas keras payudara Sakura. Sakura mengerang namun tertahan kuncian sempurna bibir Gaara, gadis itu mencoba bergerak, membalas. Mengalungkan tangan kiri di leher Gaara dan mengerakkan tangan kanan melepas sabuk gentong pasir Gaara, melepas pakaian pemuda itu.

Gaara bergerak cepat, tangannya tak dia biarkan menganggur dengan kembali berurusan dengan pakaian Sakura, kali ini pakaian bawahnya, melepas perlindungan Sakura satu persatu hingga akhirnya tubuh itu polos, Gaara semakin mendesak Sakura kedinding, dan tanpa ampun dia melesakkan kedua jarinya kedalam kewanitaan gadis itu. Sakura mengerang, kewanitannya belum basah sempurna dan itu menimbulkan perih saat jari itu menggesek lubangnya.

Gaara melepas bibir gadis itu dan mulai menggerakkan hisapannya kedada, dia menjilatnya dan menghisap salah satu payudara yang tak tersentuh remasan tangannya. Sakura mengelijang, tubuhnya tak kuasa menerima segala sentuhan liar yang bertubi-tubi dari pemuda itu, dia mengerang dan mendesah menyebut nama Gaara terus menerus.

"Gaarrhh… pelan Arghh… GAAARRRHH!" Gaara menambahkan jarinya dan terus mengesek liar lubang Sakura, bergerak kesana kemari mencari titik kesempurnaan Sakura. "Gaa…. ku… moh… Arghhh… pel ARGHH…" nafasnya berat, tubuhnya lemas, gadis itu mengerang dibawah kendali Gaara.

"ARGHHH!" Sakura menjerit saat klimaks pertamanya datang.

Gaara melepas gadis itu, menyandarkan Sakura di dinding dan memandang wajah yang menunduk dengan nafas yang tersengal. Ada satu kepuasan saat melihat gadis itu tunduk di bawah kendalinya, perasaan bahwa dia juga memiliki gadis itu bukan hanya gadis itu yang memiliki dirinya.

"Sakura…," Gaara memanggil pelan, satu jari tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Sakura agar gadis itu menengadah memandangnya. "Balas aku, cium aku Sakura, sentuh aku…" katanya menatap dalam emerald yang bergetar pelan.

Sakura mengangguk, nafasnya yang memburu membuat dia agak kesulitan bicara. Gadis itu kembali bergerak melepas pakaian Gaara yang baru terlepas lapisan terluarnya. Tangannya gemetar saat melepas net-shirt Gaara, menampilkan perut six-pack, dada bidang, lengan berotot yang terangkat keatas, leher hingga rambut merah bata Gaara. Sakura menenguk ludah, nafasnya tiba-tiba saja bertambah memburu. Membuang pakaian Gaara, Sakura segera melepaskan hasrat untuk menyentuh tubuh itu, dia mengusapnya pelan, merasakan hangat di sentuhan kulitnya dan debar jantung yang berdentam-dentam di balik dada itu.

Sakura maju, mengecup dada bidang Gaara dan naik perlahan, berjingkat untuk meraih leher keras milik pemuda itu. Mengecup dan mulai menghisap hingga akhirnya gadis itu tak tahan untuk tidak mengigit. 'Inikah rasanya' batin gadis itu, merasakan keinginan untuk terus menyentuh, menambah, merasakan sebanyak mungkin bagian tubuh Gaara. Meninggalkan bekas merah kecil disana.

"Tugasmu belum selesai Sakura," gumam Gaara, suaranya terdengar berat. Pemuda itu sedang berusaha menahan desahannya.

Sakura mengerti maksud Gaara, tanpa melepas bibirnya yang sedang menyesap leher pemuda itu, tangan Sakura bergerak melepas celana Gaara. Selesai dengan tugasnya Sakura segera menyusupkan kedua tangannya di antara helaian rambut merah bata Gaara, menarik pemuda itu mendekat dan mulai melumat bibir merah Gaara. Menghisap dan mencoba menekan kepala pemuda itu sedalam mungkin…

"ARGHHH!" erang Sakura tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang besar dan keras menerobos masuk kewanitaannya tanpa aba-aba. Gadis itu melepas ciumannya hendak memprotes, namun dengan sigap Gaara kembali meraih bibir Sakura. kembali melumat dan menyatukan saliva yang kali ini bercampur dengan rasa darah yang merembes keluar dari luka kecil di bibir pemuda itu.

"Ngghhh…" desah Sakura tertahan, entahlah… tapi Gaara yakin itu adalah tanda bahwa gadis itu sudah tak lagi mempermasalahkan keberadaannya dalam tubuh Sakura, dan pemuda itu pun menariknya perlahan hingga batas yang dirasanya cukup dan kembali melesakkannya.

"Nghhh…" Sakura mengerang setengah mendesah dalam tahanan bibir Gaara.

Gaara kembali bergerak, menarik dan menusuk dengan kecepatan yang meningkat perlahan. Sakura mengerang, melenguh dan mendesah tanpa kendali namun tetap tertahan bibir Gaara yang menawannya, meski sekali terlepas namun dengan cepat Gaara segera menangkap bibir itu lagi. Dia terus menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya naik turun, mengabaikan cengkraman kuku-kuku Sakura yang semakin menghujam kulit kepalanya. Tangannya pun tak mau ketinggalan dengan terus meremas-remas payudara gadis itu yang terus bergoyang seirama dengan hentakkan pinggulnya.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Gaara melepas kuncian bibirnya dan erangan langsung meluncur dari bibir Sakura. "GAARAAHH GAARAAAHH AKU…" Sakura kualahan, Gaara terus bergerak. Mulut gadis itu bergerak membuka dan menutup dengan cepat, matanya terpejam erat menikmati sensasi penuh gairah yang semakin memuncak. "GAARAAHHH ARRGGHHHH!" rasa panas yang menyebar tiba-tiba, dinding rahim yang mencengkram kuat kesejatian Gaara serta tubuh gadis itu yang menegang kemudian limbung, Gaara tahu gadis itu baru saja mencapai klimaksnya. Tapi Gaara belum berhenti, dia belum mencapainya, dia masih terus… masih… masih…

"ARRGGHHHH!" Lepas. Gaara mencapainya setelah Sakura.

Keduanya terengah, bersandar pada dinding kamar yang telah lembab oleh keringat mereka yang tercampur. Saling berpelukan dengan saling menghembuskan nafas di kulit pasangannya dengan berat dan tersengal.

Gaara melepas kesejatiannya perlahan, dengan hati-hati pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh Sakura, menghadapkan gadis itu pada dinding dan menyandarkan punggung gadis itu pada dadanya hingga dialah yang menjadi penopang bagi keduanya. Kemudian pemuda itu meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan mengalungkannya kebelakang lehernya sendiri.

"Berpeganglah yang kuat Sakura," bisiknya rendah.

Sakura yang masih terengah hanya mengangguk pelan, namun segera menyesali persetujuannya saat tangan Gaara memeluk perutnya dari belakang, naik keatas dan meremas dadanya dengan keras di saat yang bersamaan kesejatian Gaara kembali melesak masuk kedalam kewanitaan Sakura…

"ARGGHH! GAARAAHHH!" dia memekik.

Gaara menghentikan pergerakannya, pemuda itu pun mengecup tengkuk Sakura lembut, membuat Sakura melenguh pelan. "Aku mulai, Sakura."

Serangan kedua pun dimulai, Sakura mendesah, memekik, dan mengerang disaat bersamaan ketika tiga titik sensitifnya diserang bersamaan. Hentakan-hentakan yang semakin dalam di kewanitaannya, remasan-remasan yang semakin kuat di payudaranya dan hisapan yang semakin liar di tengkuk hingga punggungnya.

"GARAAHHH…. HEN… UGHHH… AKHHH… INI… ARGGHHH… TERLA… ARGGHHH!"

Gaara tak bergeming, pemuda itu terus memacu kecepatannya mendesak, menyentuh dan meraih titik kenikmatan Sakura penuh-penuh, terus, terus dan terus…

"ARGGGHHH!" keduanya mengerang bersamaan, klimaks kedua untuk Gaara dan ketiga untuk Sakura. Gadis itu ambruk di dada Gaara.

Lelah. Itu pasti karna permainan Gaara yang liar kali ini membuat gadis itu tak berkutik sedikit pun. Setelah mengatur nafas sejenak Gaara mengangkat tubuh itu ala bridal, beranjak ketempat tidur dan membaringkan Sakura ditengah-tengah. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat cairan putih yang merembes pelan dari kewanitaan Sakura, dia berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk menghisapnya mengingat disana juga ada miliknya sendiri. Ditambah lagi adanya harapan pencampuran kedua sari cinta mereka disana bisa menghasilkan sesuatu, dia tersenyum lagi membayangkan ini.

Dia yang bisa merasakan cakra Sakura yang masih bergerak teratur meski tak terkontrol, kembali merangkak keatas tubuh Sakura yang kini terbaring diranjang. Tak ingin benihnya menetes keluar semakin banyak, dia pun kembali memenuhi lubang kewanitaan Sakura dengan kesejatiannya, tak alang Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar merasakan desakan itu.

"GAARA!"

Ronda ketiga, keempat, kelima dan seterusnya siap dimulai…

~Q~

"Kau sedang apa jidat?"

Sakura menengadah, memandang gadis berkuncir kuda yang berjalan kearahnya. Melihat hal itu, buru-buru Sakura menghentikan aliran cakra ditangannya yang tengah mengalir ke pangkal pahanya.

"Ti-tidak pig," gumam Sakura, sedikit gugup saat dia melihat seringai aneh di bibir gadis itu.

"Sudah kukatakan kan, dia pasti mati-matian menahannya, makanya semalam dia jadi liar."

Sakura memerah, dia memandang sahabatnya semakin gugup. "Kau bicara apa pig?"

"Jangn berpura-pura Sakura, aku yakin kalian tidak memasang segel semalam, suara kalian benar-benar menganggu. Lagi pula pembahasan seperti itu bukan lagi hal tabu untuk gadis seusia kita, mau ku bantu meredakan pegal-pegalnya?" kata gadis itu, dan sebelum Sakura menyetujui penawaran bantuannya, gadis itu telah membuat segel dan cakra hijau mulai menguar kecil ditelapak tangannya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Dalam benaknya ia berharap sekali saja dia bisa merahasiakan sesuatu dari gadis pirang itu. "Terimakasih."

"Dimana kau paling membutuhkannya?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Disini," dengan muka memerah, gadis itu menunjuk payudaranya, alhasil, senyum mencurigakan dari si gadis blonde kembali terkembang di bibirnya.

Sakura tak mau tinggal diam, dia pun kembali mengalirkan cakranya kedaerah pangkal paha yang terasa nyeri dan seakan tersayat. Hingga suara langkah yang mendekat dari arah kamar Sakura menghentikan keduanya dan duduk dengan posisi kaku.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Gaara, kedua matanya menyipit curiga.

"Ah? Uh… tidak… tidak sedang apa-apa. Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Sakura kikuk.

"Sudah," jawab Gaara datar.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kita sarapan, kau tidak boleh terlambat ke gedung Kazekage."

Gaara mengangguk, dan pemuda itu pun beranjak duduk disisi lain Sakura yang tidak terisi Ino. "Sakura, apa kau masih mau pergi denganku minggu depan?"

Sakura mengernyit, tumben sekali Gaara menanyakan kesediaan waktunya, biasanya pemuda itu akan tiba-tiba datang atau memaksakan waktu dengan berkata 'aku akan datang,' begitu saja seperti kemarin, apa ini ajakan kencan lagi? Sebagai penganti kencan yang gagal kemarin?. "Tidak, kenapa Gaara?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii sebagai kekasihku, kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ino cepat! Tidak memberi waktu bagi Sakura untuk berpikir bahkan sekedar merona. "Dia akan berdandan secantik mungkin malam ini, aku yang menjamin!" kata gadis itu yakin.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara memberikan senyum tipis pada gadis lain selain Sakura, senyum tipis yang tulus bukan sekedar ke formalitasan semata.

~TBC~

Balas Rifyu dulu ah~~ :

Uchiha Sakura97 : Yap Apdet, makasih dah rifyu…

Vialesana : Iyah yang didepan itu untuk cep ini, makasih dah rifyu, rifyu lagi ya?

Sky pea-chan : Yap apdet. Makasih dah rifyu

suzuna nuttycookie icy : Sumarry yang didepan itu potongan dari percakapan di cep ini, maaf bikin bingung… Makasih dah rifyu

Violetz Eminemers : Wkwkw.. Sakura emang mandinya lama, grogi kalo mo keluar, trz kan biar wangi, masa ada "Ayang" tapi bau kecut… Makasih dah rifyu…

Gieyoungkyu : Yap apdet, Makasih dah rifyu

Illan : Makasih masukannya Illan-senpai, wkwkw iyah Ino jadi kambing congenya Gaasaku… Makasih dah rifyu

r : HUAA makasih… Kyu Cuma mencoba membuat gaara IC doank qok.. pada dasarnya Gaara emang mengagumkan, bukan tulisan Kyu yang bikin Gaara mengagumkan… *sujud didepan kaki Gaara* Makasih dah rifyu…

Eiji Zavreans : Aih-aih… jangan panggil senpai, saya Nubie sumpah! Makasih dah rifyu…

Lhyn hatake : Yap lanjut!

Hikari Meiko EunJo : Hu'um… shion yang di jodohin ama Gaara… hueee Lemon udah muncul tuh… gimana? Puas ga Senpai? Hem? *pose menggoda* Makasih dah rifyu

Lady Zhion : Yap lanjut.! Makasih dah rifyu…

Riku Aida : Iyah lanjut, n Kabar gembira buat Aida-senpai… fic ini tetep jadi Focus Project Kyu… Makasih dah rifyu

Tabita Pinkybunny : Sesuai permintaan Tabita-senpai, saya panjangin cep ini dikit… gimana? Puas? Makasih dah rifyu

Mhe : Yap ini udah di apdet qilat, Makasih dah rifyu.

Gaasaku : Iyah apdet qo.. Makasih dah rifyu

Hugana : Yap Lanjut.! Makasih dah rifyu

J0e : Yap senpai, sekarang Kyu semangat! Makasih atas dorongannya… iyah Shion itu yang dijodohin ama Gaara… gampang ketebak y? Makasih dah rifyu…

V3Yagami : Iyah V3-senpai… tadinya mau di apus, tapi lanjut qo… makasih atas dukungannya… Makasih juga dah rifyu

Melody chang : Makasih pujiannya, makasih juga rifyunya.. rifyu lagi y?

**Gimana? Puas dengan lemonnya? Lima Halaman A4 lho…? Puas dengan sedikit konfliknya? Konflik utama baru bakal muncul di cep 6, tapi cep 5 juga udah bakal menjurus ke konflik itu…**

Sedikit cuplikan dari cep depan :

"Yah! Tugasmu untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu berada di jarak yang cukup. Jangan sampai Shion-hime jadi merasa enggan karna kehadiran gadis itu, kau mengerti Temari?"

.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian kalau malam ini Sakura akan datang untuk makan malam bersama kita."

~Q~

Rifyu?


	5. Chapter 5

**#Warning : rate M untuk pembahasan 'Hal Dewasa', anak di bawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

This fic ® Q kyu

Suasana dalam ruangan itu masih cukup mampu membuat Temari mengepalkan jari-jemarinya dengan gugup. Dia bersumpah seumur hidupnya dia tak akan pernah menyukai rapat bersama para orang tua peyot berpikiran kolot.

"Kami masih menunggu penjelasan dari mu, Temari," wanita tua bernama Sutsu itu terus saja mendesak. "Bukankah dulu kau bilang bahwa Gaara tidak memiliki teman wanita?"

"Itu benar," gadis berkuncir empat itu mencoba bicara. Sesekali dia melirik KanKurou yang sejak pertemuan dimulai tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Berita bahwa Gaara bertengkar dengan seorang gadis setelah pertemuannya dengan Shion-hime telah menyebar—"

"Mereka hanya berteman, setahu saya, Sakura dan Gaara memang berteman dekat," Temari masih mencoba mencari celah untuk meyakinkan.

Keempat tetua itu saling berpandangan sesaat hingga. "Gadis itu terlihat cemburu."

"Mungkin Sakura… maksud saya Gadis itu, kesal karena suatu hal bukan karena kecemburuan yang diberitakan penduduk, karena setahu saya, di Konoha gadis itu terkenal dengan perasaan seumur hidupnya pada nunkenin Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kami tidak tertarik dengan kisah cintanya Temari."

"Dia juga terkenal sebagai pewaris kemampuan Gondaime Hokage, apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Kalau pun mereka punya hubungan, dia gadis yang pantas untuk Gaara."

'Damn It! Apa-apaan si baka ini?' runtuk Temari, memberi tatapan garang pada KanKurou yang baru saja menyela.

"Tetap saja, dia hanya seorang Medic-nin yang tak cukup pantas untuk Kazekage."

"Apa mak—"

"Kurou!" bentak Temari saat otoutonya kembali bermaksud menyela. Demi kipas besarnya, dia sekarang lebih suka otoutonya itu duduk diam saja. "Ku pastikan keduanya hanya berteman," lanjut gadis itu.

"Yah! Tugasmu untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu berada di jarak yang cukup. Jangan sampai Shion-hime jadi merasa enggan karena kehadiran gadis itu, kau mengerti Temari?"

Temari mengangkat wajahnya sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pasrah. Sial.!.! keempat orang tua bau tanah itu saling berpandangan sesaat, dan kemudian Urubi, satu-satunya laki-laki diantara orang tua itu tersenyum singkat dan berkata bahwa pertemuan itu diakhiri.

Temari mengeram. Bila ada hal yang tidak disukainya, posisi terjepit seperti ini akan berada dalam urutan teratas daftar itu. gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan kasar diatas meja bundar didepannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau berbohong seperti itu Nee-san?"

"Diam kau Baka!" runtuk Temari, kepalanya benar-benar mau pecah sekarang! Seribu kali dia lebih memilih menjalankan misi tingkat S dari pada mengurusi soal urusan pribadi Gaara. Sial! Kenapa otoutonya itu harus bertengkar didepan umum sih?

Dan sekarang pembicaraan tentang Gaara dan gadis itu telah menjadi topik paling menarik bagi seluruh warga suna beberapa hari belakangan. Membuat kepala pirang gadis itu terasa mau tercabut setiap kali rapat seperti ini diadakan. Hap! Yah, rapat ini bukan yang pertamakalinya dalam minggu ini, sejak peristiwa seminggu yang lalu yang katanya Gaara dengan wajah penuh ketakutan berusaha membujuk gadis berambut pink yang makan dengan kalap di sebuah restaurant.

"Oh Kami… berapa sisa umurku setelah hari ini?" keluh gadis pirang itu sambil menarik dua dari empat ikat rambutnya.

"Nee-san, Gaara datang…" KanKurou menepuk pelan bahu Temari dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kami…" keluh gadis itu lagi menatap enggan otouto berambut merahnya yang kini berdiri didepan pintu ruang rapat yang terbuka.

"Aku mencari kalian," gumam pemuda itu datar.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Tanya KanKurou, mewakili Temari yang masih duduk menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja.

"…" Gaara tak menjawab, matanya tertuju bingung pada Temari.

"Oh, dia hanya shock. Rapat dengan tetua, kau tahukan bagaimana mereka suka memaksa Nee-san," kata KanKurou lagi.

"Oh." Gumam Gaara mengerti. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian kalau malam ini Sakura akan datang untuk makan malam bersama kita."

Sreett…

Gadis muda sabaku itu menatap waspada pada otouto berambut merahnya. Entah kurang peka atau dia memang tak memperdulikan tatapan itu, Gaara memberikan senyum tipisnya. "Hanya itu," dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Aniikinya berada dalam aura mematikan Aneekinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Bukankah aku memerintahkanmu agar mengawasi mereka!" Raung Temari kalap, membuat otouto berambut coklatnya bergerak mundur dengan waspada, dia tak ingin mengalami pegal-pegal karena terlempar ratusan kilo meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Aku memang mengawasi mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa ikut campur dalam urusan mereka!" KanKurou membalas dengan nada sama kerasnya meski dalam getar yang terlihat sekali dia tengah ketakutan.

"OH GOD!" Temari masih meraung, kedua tangannya terbuka lebar seakan siap mengcengkram siapa saja yang berani melawannya. "Bagus sekali dan sekarang Sakura akan berpikir kalau Gaara benar-benar serius dengannya!"

"Ku pikir Gaara memang serius dengannya, kau lihat kiss mark di lehernya, kau akan tercengang kalau tahu berapa kali dia melakukannya semalam!" berani bersumpah, KanKurou berusa mati-matian agar dia terdengar lucu dan Nee-sannya akan tertawa.

"KUROU DENGAR!" KanKurou bergidig saat Temari merangsek maju. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, kita harus memisahkan mereka sebelum tetua tahu tentang hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya!"

"Sebenarnya Tema-nee, aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka."

"Kau akan melihat kesalahannya saat kau melihat Sakura mati dan Gaara mengancurkan desa ini! Tidak, mereka harus dipisahkan, Sakura harus meninggalkan Gaara."

KanKurou terdiam, sepertinya ini memang bukan saatnya bercanda. Aneekinya benar, kalau tetua sampai melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, bisa di pastikan suna akan hancur di tangan Kazekagenya sendiri, tapi…

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara kalau Sakura meninggalkannya?" dia menggeleng, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruk dikepalanya. "Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau melihat sisi gelap Gaara lagi seumur hidupku! Kalau di tinggal Yashamaru saja Gaara bisa jadi monster pembunuh bagaimana kalau Sakura yang meninggalkannya?"

"Dengar, bukan berarti aku tidak perduli dengan perasaan mereka tapi…"

"Mungkin kita sebaiknya memberi tahu Gaara tenta—"

"Itu sama saja membuka perang terbuka antara tetua dan Gaara!"

"Jadi kau pikir membuat Sakura meninggalkan Gaara adalah hal yang lebih baik?"

"Setidaknya desa aman, konoha tidak akan terlibat dan yang terpenting Sakura juga selamat!"

~Q~

"Jidat!"

"PIG! Jangan suka mengagetKanku," runtuk Sakura kesal.

"Habis, kau dari kemarin melamun terus! Apa yang kau pikirkan… oh, maksudku aku tahu kau memikirkan Gaara, tapi apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dia?" Tanya gadis blonde itu panjang.

"Aku hanya khawatir Ino…" desah si gadis pink, walau sedikit terganggu karena Ino terus-terusan menyenggol pundaknya dengan antusiasme menggoda, tapi toh, dia tak bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan orang lain kecuali gadis pirang sahabatnya.

"Oh, Jidat, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" masih dengan nada menggoda, gadis itu menarik wajah masam Sakura dari kegiatannya memarut kaktus _naifuku_ untuk diambil ekstraknya.

"Kau tahukan, kalau malam ini dia berjanji akan membawaku ke kediaman Sabaku…,"

"He'em…" Ino mengangguk antusias.

"…dan kemarin dia baru saja pulang dari misinya entah kemana bersama… ummm… Shion…"

"Oh tidak, jangan katakan kau perduli dengan gossip yang beredar di—"

"Sungguh aku ingin sekali tidak perduli dengan gossip itu tapi… aku merasa dia bersikap dingin semalam."

"Kami-sama Sakura… ku pikir kau tahu bahwa Gaara memang pria es yang hidup di tengah gurun pasir…"

"Bukan itu maksud ku pig…"

"Aku tahu Sakura, hanya saja kulihat kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan gossip itu, dengarkan aku Sakura, Gaara langsung datang ketempatmu sepulang misi, dia lelah dan dia memilih datang ketempatmu, itu artinya bahwa disaat terburuk sekali pun Gaara lebih memilih berada disampingmu kan? Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan tentang itu? itu hanya gossip okey? Jangan perdulikan!" kata Ino penuh penekanan serta tepukan-tepukan menyakitkan di pundak Sakura.

"I- iya… iya…" gumam Sakura terbata karena goncangan Ino di lengannya. "Le-lepaskan Pig!"

"Oh! Iya Jidat, Gomen… hahaha….," gadis pirang itu pun melepaskan cengkramanya dan tertawa gaje... ck.

Sakura ikut tersenyum menanggapi kegajean sahabatnya itu, sepertinya Ino benar dia hanya terlalu khawatir dengan gossip yang berkata tentang cinta segitiga dirinya, Gaara dan Shion. Cih.. apa nya yang segititga? Dia mencintai Gaara dan Gaara mencintainya, Shion hanya orang luar dalam kisah cinta mereka, sama sekali tidak ada pihak ketiga jadi… apa yang perlu di khawatirkan?

Mungkin semalam Gaara memang kelelahan, hingga berefek pada sikapnya pada Sakura. toh pemuda itu tetap menciumnya, tetap mencumbunya dan tetap menghabiskan malam dengan penuh desahan dikamarnya. Apanya yang salah? Tidak ada kan?

Hanya dia yang terlalu khawatir.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang cepat kau ekstrak ini," Sakura mengangsurkan wadah berisi parutan _naifuku-_nya pada Ino.

Gadis pirang itu mengernyit, "Aku baru saja selesai dengan daun cherry yang kau minta kemarin…" dia mengedip aneh, "…kau saja ya?"

"Ck. Dasar!" gerutu Sakura, menarik kembali uluran tangannya dan mulai bergegas ketempat alat-alat filtrasi berada.

~Q~

Sakura berdiri dengan gugup didepan cermin, meski dibelakangnya Ino berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dia sempurna dalam balutan kimono pink pucat bercorak lili darah yang menimbulkan kesan kuat, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak berhenti mengecek dandanannya. Dia gugup.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"KAMI.!.!" Sakura dan Ino terlonjak bersamaan dan memandang dengan deathglare yang sama-sama tak berpengaruh pada Gaara.

"Ck, Gaara… kupikir untuk acara seperti ini kau akan datang dengan lebih baik!" gerutu Ino seraya menunjuk pintu diarah kanannya.

"Wangi Sakura terbawa angin melalui jendela, bukan dari pintu," jawab Gaara datar.

Ino memberi tatapan mencemooh pada Gaara yang sama sekali tak merasakan tatapan itu. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja Kazekage-sama," gadis itu berpura-pura sopan, tapi tetap saja tak berpengaruh pada Gaara hingga membuat gadis itu kesal sendiri. "Sebaiknya kau cepat yakinkan dia sebelum dia menangis dan kalian gagal pergi."

"Diam kau Pig!" Sakura mendelik pada bayangan Ino di cermin. Ino membalas perbuatan Gaara dengan mengacuhkan Sakura dan bangkit meninggalkan kamar gadis pink itu.

"Semoga acara kalian menyenangkan," kata gadis pirang itu sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap jade pucat itu gugup. Penampilan Gaara sama sekali tak berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya hanya tanpa jubah kagenya malam itu. Sakura tersenyum gugup. "Apa aku salah kostum? Kau bisa memberiku sedikit waktu untuk bergati pakaianku yang bi—"

"Kau cantik," potong Gaara, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya meraih pinggang Sakura begitu gadis itu berada dalam jangkauannya, dan kini pemuda itu dapat melihat rona merah tipis diatas pipi berpoles sederhana itu. "Kita berangkat?" tanya Gaara pelan, jade pucatnya telah terkunci sepenuhnya dalam emerald didepannya. Sesaat kemudian bunyi gemrisik pasir mulai terdengar rendah.

"Aku gugup sekali Gaara," gumam Sakura, gadis itu bergerak mengcengram tangan Gaara yang hendak terulur meraih pipinya.

Gaara tesenyum lembut, tanpa gadis itu mengatakannya pun dia tahu… hanya dari getar tubuh Sakura, Gaara tahu gadis itu gugup. "Apa yang membuatmu gugup Sakura? kau sudah mengenal Temari-nee dan Kurou-nii sebelumnya," pemuda itu mengusap rambut pink Sakura, mencoba menenagkan. "Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, kita masuk? Mereka sudah menunggumu," kata Gaara, membuat Sakura linglung sesaat sebelum dia sadar bahwa dirinya telah berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk kediaman Sabaku.

Sakura menatap kesekelilingnya, dia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa Gaara –atau pasirnya– tengah membawanya kesini. Sekarang gadis itu bisa melihat halaman luas dari rumah itu, dinding pasir yang mengelilingi bangunan berwarna pasir didepannya, sebuah kolam ditengah halaman dengan pohon-pohon kelapa dan kurma yang mengelilinginya, serta lampu-lampu kecil yang berpendar lemah di sepanjang dinding pagar. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang kesini, dan kesan Suna terasa melekat kuat di tempat itu.

"Ayo Sakura," ajak Gaara. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Sakura dan mulai menuntunnya.

"Gaara," Sakura memekik pelan saat Gaara hendak membuka pintu depan rumah itu.

Gaara memandangnya penuh tanya.

"sebaiknya kita bunyikan saja bellnya, rasanya tidak pantas kalau aku masuk begitu saja," gumam Sakura kikuk.

"Ini rumahku Sakura, sama seperti aku bebas ketempatmu kau pun bebas ketempatku," Gaara berkata tenang, memberi pengertian pada gadis itu.

"Bunyikan saja bellnya…" rajuk gadis itu, tak lupa dengan senyum dan pandangan memohon yang membuat Gaara akhirnya menekan bell rumahnya sendiri.

Sakura meremas-remas tangan Gaara yang mengandengnya, kegugupan gadis itu kian meningkat setiap detiknya, dia bahkan bisa merasakan keringat yang mengalir pelan di pelipisnya yang dia seka dengan gugup pula.

'Clek'

Pintu terbuka, dan gadis itu buru-buru menunduk memandang uwabakinya sendiri. Jantungnya seakan tak lagi berdetak tapi berdengung saking cepatnya.

"Okaeri, Gaara-sama,"

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak mendengar suara asing itu, dan gadis itu sedikit tersenyum lega memandang sesosok wanita tua berkimono abu-abu tua yang tengah membungkuk rendah didepannya.

"Dia Noka-baasan, kepala pengurus rumah ini. Noka-baasan, dia Sakura kekasihku."

'Blush.'

Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas seketika, buru-buru gadis itu membungkuk rendah sebelum kemudian dibawa masuk oleh tarikan tangan Gaara. Sakura melangkah maju, masih dengan wajah yang sedikit membungkuk.

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Suara yang menyeruak membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap jade pucat milik gadis berkuncir empat dan dia pun membungkuk rendah, mencari sosok yang lain lagi dan kembali membungkuk rendah begitu emeraldnya menangkap sosok KanKurou di belakang Temari.

"Duduklah, kami sudah kelaparan menunggu kalian," kata Temari lagi.

Sakura canggung, kali ini dia benar-benar merasa salah tempat. Hanya gerakan kecil ibu jari Gaara yang mengusap punggung tangannya yang membuat gadis itu tidak nekat menjebol dinding kediaman sabaku.

Gaara menarikkan kursi tepat didepan Temari untuk Sakura, sementara pemuda itu sendiri duduk disampingnya, didepan KanKurou. Demi gentong pasir Gaara! Sakura sama sekali tak dapat menikmati rasa makanan itu, dia begitu gugup. Jantungnya berdengung setiap kali matanya menangkap pandangan intimidasi dari Temari meski dia tak yakin kebenaran penglihatannya.

Sesekali Sakura melirik Gaara yang duduk begitu tenang dikursinya, atau KanKurou yang sedikit memberi senyum saat mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Sakura bertanya dalam hati, apakah memang seperti ini suasana makan malam keluarga sabaku? Well, Sakura tak bermasalah dengan ke-diam-an Gaara, tapi dia pikir tidak dengan Temari yang dia tahu banyak bicara atau KanKurou yang kadang bersikap aneh.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

Sakura menengadah, memandang gadis pirang yang bertanya padanya. Dia terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya sadar bahwa ketiga sabaku telah menghabiskan makan malam mereka sementara piring Sakura masih tiga perempat terisi makanannya. "A-aku… aku…"

"Dia gugup."

Damn it! Beruntung sekali Sakura! gadis pink itu mendelik sesaat pada pemuda 'Ai' di sampingnya. "Bukan begitu, aku… durasi maKanku memang lebih panjang dari kebanyakan orang," gumam Sakura, terdengar di paksakan.

"Tak perlu gugup Sakura, santai saja," kata Aniiki Gaara, Sakura memandang pemuda itu sesaat dan tersenyum singkat, lalu kembali meraih makanannya dengan sumpit yang sedari tadi dia anggurkan.

Suasana masih begitu tenang. Tenang yang justru membuat Sakura merasa was-was dan terlonjak setiap kali ada suara yang tertangkap indranya. Dia merasa terasing dengan orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak asing.

Ketegangan berkurang saat acara makan malam selesai dan KanKurou bangkit dan kemudian duduk di sofa berlengan didekat balkon yang masih berada dalam satu ruangan dengan ruang makan itu.

Sakura bangkit tanpa sadar saat Gaara menarik tangannya lembut.

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara?"

Sakura bisa melihat kernyitan kecil di kening pemuda itu, seakan Temari baru saja menanyakan tentang warna rambut Gaara. "Kamarku," jawab Gaara datar. Sementara Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas seketika.

"Ga-Gaara aku—"

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya, kau keberatan?" Temari memandang Sakura sekilas sebelum memandang penuh-penuh pada Gaara.

~Q~

Sakura berjalan gugup mengikuti langkah Temari, ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya terhadap gadis berkuncir empat itu, semenjak dia tiba disini. Dia tidak yakin pembicaraan apa yang akan di sampaikan gadis itu padanya. Indranya seakan di paksa tumpul dalam suasana canggung yang mengantung.

Temari menaiki sebuah tangga yang memutar, tangga pualam yang tampak kokoh itu ditapakinya satu-persatu dan Sakura masih setia mengikuti gadis itu dengan diamnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" Temari mulai bicara saat dia membuka sebuah pintu yang melepaskan angin dari luar. Sakura masih mengikuti langkah gadis itu yang ternyata membawanya ke atap dari kediaman sabaku. Dari atas sini, Sakura menyadari bahwa kediaman sabaku terlihat seperti benteng kokoh. Angin malam berhembus kencang menerbangkan helaian pinknya. Dingin.

"Sakura," sebuah seruan menyadarkan Sakura pada posisinya.

"Eh? Umm maaf itu…"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Gaara tentangmu saat ini Sakura," gadis pirang itu kembali menyela Sakura, jujur saja, lama-kelamaan Sakura mulai sebal perkataannya terus-menerus dipotonng. "Saat mendengar bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya, aku tahu dia tengah dimabuk cinta. Aku takut dia buta."

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda Temari-san?" tanya gadis pink itu lebih tegas. Ada nada yang terkesan dibuat tak enak dalam suara gadis pirang itu. Nada yang membuat Sakura tersinggung.

"Semua orang tahu tentang kisah cintamu dan Uchiha, Sakura. Aku takut Gaara tidak melihat kalau saja dia hanya sebagai pelarianmu."

Kedua emerald itu menyipit tak suka. "Itu—"

"Pribadi Gaara yang juga dingin seperti Uchiha, Masa lalu keduanya yang sama-sama gelap, mungkin saja kau tertarik pada Gaara karena itu, karena Gaara dan Uchiha—"

"Itu tidak benar!" hardik Sakura cepat, ditatapnya gadis pirang yang berdiri angkuh didapannya. Entah bagaimana Sakura baru menyadari keangkuhan yang menyertai lawan bicaranya ini.

"Berapa lama kau menunggu Uchiha kembali Sakura? dan sudah berapa lama Uchiha mati setelah dia kembali? Kau tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa masih ada Uchiha dihatimu." Kecam Temari, gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan tajam, jade pucat dan emerald yang berdiri tegap pada sisinya masing-masing.

"Gaara adalah Gaara bagiku—"

"Melihat kedekatan kalian membuatku berpikir, bagaimana jadinya kalau kau hanya mempermainkan—"

"Aku tidak mempermaikan—"

"Aku memegang kata-katamu, bila kau merasa tak sanggup sebaiknya kau mundur," kata Temari cepat, dan sebelum Sakura sempat kembali melayangkan protesnya, gadis itu telah berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah menahan emosi ditengah atap kediaman Sabaku.

~TBC~

Bales Rifyu dulu ny000~~~

vvvv : Whehehe.. *ketawa malu* adegan terakhir itu ya? Whehehe… makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Hikari Meiko Eunjo : Makasih Hikari-senpai, untuk sarannya~ umm… kyu pikirin dulu yah… ending fic ini udah kyu pikirin n' cukup jauh dari saran Hikari-senpai~ Tapi kyu usahain biar gag ada yang kecewa dengan endingnya, makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Kikyo Fujikazu : Wkekeke… gaara emang sengaja dibikin liar, chep ini, umm lumayan Hurt kan? Atau belum? Kyu juga gag tau *ngek* Okhe, makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Riku Aida : sama-sama Aida-senpai, wkeke… Untuk perasaan shion masih belum Kyu eksplor jauh, nanti ada sceng antara Saku dan Shion yang Kyu buat khusus untuk membuka perasaan Shion sebenernya, apakah dia suka ama gaara atau mau nerima perjodohan karna menanggung tugas sebagai Miko ajah… mohon sabar ya Senpai~ makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Joe : AWW malu deh Kyu~~ *nutup muka pake genteng* makasih Joe-senpai, konfliknya kan udah dimulai cep kemaren, tapi konflik intinya baru mau dimulai cep ini… makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Cutie white : Temari? Setuju gag setuju che *apaan?* hehe… makasih dah rifyu ya~~ Rifyu lagi y?

Nyan-nyin-nyun suka Gaara : Ya~ begitulah Gaara, diem-diem Ganas bo~~ aWW *gigit bibir pengen~* makasih dah rifyu ya Say... Rifyu lagi y?

Ichikawa Hikaru : Gyaa makasih atas cintanya~~ *peluk2 Ichi-senpai* Yap apdet! makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Kurosaki Kuchiki : Wkwkwk.. sapa yang bisa marah ama Gaara kalo Gaaranya kek gitu? Yap! Shion menag yang dijodohin ama Gaara, Kuro-senpai… makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Violetz Eminemers : GANAS! Gratis nelpon samp— *dibekep* wkekek.. kan biasa bertarung ampe mati-matian jadi gag gampang nyerah gitu *apaan sih?* makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Uchiha DianeLexy : Makasih Diane-senpai… yap apdet! makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

r : Makasih atas masukannya r-senpai, Kyu akan lebih perhatikan tentang ICnya Gaara… maaf membuat kecewa kemaren~~ makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Tabita Pinkybunny : Makasih Tabita-senpai, Shion disini bukan sebagai Saingan kok, emang saingan sih, tapi seperti di Cep sebelumnya, Kyu mencoba membuat hubungan Saku ama Shion tetep baik, jadi keberadaan shion disini sebagai Konflik aja, bukan saingan ARGH! Bingung ngejelasinnya *jambak2 rambut* pokoknya gitu lah *apa?* makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Mona Rukisa-chan : Makasih, mudah-mudahan beneran seru ya~~ Bahayanya Udah sedikit dijelasin diatas, makasih dah rifyu Mona-senpai, Rifyu lagi y?

illan : HUAA map illan-senpai, gag bisa apdet cepet! Itu~ diancem ama mama klo gag masuk SMA fav g bakal di beliin Motor sendiri~ jadinya Kyu lagi giat belajar biar gag nebeng ama kakak Mulu~ hiyuuuu Maap-Maap! makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Vialesana : wkwkw… summarynya yah? Sengaha Kyu bikin gitu khehehe *ketawa nista* Itu Temari gag ngekibas Saku kan? makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Lady Zhion : Huaa jangan panggil Nee atau Senpai, saya masih Newbie plus masih SMP! Belum lulus! Lulusnya beberapa hari lagi *AMIIN!* Panggilnya Kyu aja ya~~ iya ini apdet kok~~ makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Risuki Taka : Wkwkwk Banyak yang blushing Liat gaara liar ya~~ *ketawa mesum* Itu diatas udah dijelasin kenapa Gaara gag boleh pacaran ama Saku. makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Lulhu Sabakhu Haruno : Makasih atas tanggapannya Senpai, tapi didepan udah terlanjur Kyu munculin Shion, kalo ditarik lagi tar gag jadi ceritanya~~ maap yah~~ makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

Ai' Haruno : Iyah lanjut! Tapi shion tetep dijodohin ama Gaara~ maap ngecewain Ai-senpai~~ tapi makasih dah rifyu. Rifyu lagi y?

WEW! Banyak yang gag setuju Kyu munculin Shion, tapi maaf banget ya~~ dari awal Niat Kyu emang jadiin Shion sbg Konflik~ MAAAPPP banget~~ *sujud2*

N' banyak juga yang bilang Gaara kebanyakan ngomong pas lemon. Wew! Kayaknya Kyu gagal di bagian ini, niat Kyu sebenernya pengen munculin sisi posesif Gaara, tapi malah jadi terkesan OOC ya? Sebisa mungkin kyu bikin gaara tetep IC, tapi tetep Posesif wkwkwk… Makasih atas segala tanggapannya, yang memuji, yang kecewa, yang minta nambah *wkwkwk*, Kyu Seneng banget ada yang mau Rifyu Fic pertama Kyu ini~ Makasih banyak Senpai-senpai, Rifyu Lagi ya? Kyu tunggu!

Rifyu


	6. Chapter 6

**#Peringatan : rate M untuk pembahasan 'Hal Dewasa', anak di bawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

This fic ® Q kyu

Angin malam terasa dingin kini, degup jantungnya terdengar waspada dan menanti. Sebuah buku terpaku rapi di pahanya, tapi kegelisahan hatinya dengan pasti mengalihkan segala perhatiannya. Emeraldnya memandang jauh ketengah tebing-tebing pasir yang mengelilingi Suna, atau hamparan bintang yang bahkan tampak lebih bahagia dari raut wajah gadis itu.

Buku itu seharusnya sudah selesai ia baca dua hari yang lalu, tapi fokusnya yang hilang entah kemana mambuat dia terpaksa meminta perpanjangan waktu pada petugas perpustakaan Suna yang ditemuinya kemarin. Sakura berusaha keras untuk misi ini, tentu saja. Berkali-kali dia mencoba fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi setiap kali dia sendirian -seperti saat ini- semuanya terasa mengambang hilang.

Denyut tak nyaman akan datang menemani rasa rindunya pada pemuda bertato 'Ai' yang belakangan jarang menemuinya. Bukan apa-apa, sungguh! Toh dia dengan Gaara memang jarang bertemu sebelumnya, hanya saja… entahlah, Ino berulang kali memperingatkan agar tak menghiraukan ucapan mereka. Tapi dia berada di Suna, di mana Gaara menjabat sebagai Kagenya, di mana segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Gaara akan dibicarakan oleh masyarakatnya termasuk… termasuk… termasuk hubungan Gaara dengan Shion!

SIAL!

Tidak-tidak! Sakura tak boleh berfikir macam-macam, mungkin mereka –yang didesas-desuskan– sering terlihat bersama hanya sekedar misi atau pembicaraan kerjasama lainnya. Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali Temari yang…

"ARGH!" Sakura menjerit frustasi.

Kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini? Kemana perginya Gaara belakangan hingga tak sempat menemuinya barang sekejap? Dan.. –sial– desas-sesus itu, Shion dan Gaara… Sakura mungkin tak pernah benar-benar melihat mereka berduaan kecuali malam itu, tapi… kalau malam itu saja Gaara bisa melupakannya dan janji kencan pertama mereka mungkin saja… dimalam-malam lain..

'_Tidak-tidak!__' _gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Gaara mencintainya, yah Gaara mencintainya dan Sakura bisa merasakan itu. Ino benar, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, tak perlu memperdulikan gosip seperti itu. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanya kembali fokus pada misinya sebagai kunoichi-medic dari Konoha.

Sakura mengangkat buku itu dari pangkuannya dan turun dari bingkai jendela tempatnya duduk, menutup tanpa menguncinya agar seseorang yang mungkin akan melewati jendela itu tidak terlalu kesulitan. Tentu saja yang di maksud 'seseorang' adalah Gaara.

Dia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah meja di dekat tempat tidurnya, menduduki kursinya dan mulai membuka kembali buku itu. suasana hening seakan mendukung Sakura untuk segera mengenyahkan segala gundah itu dan mengantinya dengan fokus nyata.

~Q~

Sebelumnya Gaara sama sekali tak pernah merasakan kejenuhan atas kewajibannya sebagai seorang Kage, tak pernah merasakan kebosanan yang membuatnya merasa seperti kecoa yang terkurung dalam botol. Tapi bukan itikad Gaara untuk mengeluh, pemuda itu hanya bisa berharap semua ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang benar-benar dirindukannya.

Begitu jenuhnya Gaara dengan segala pertemuan ini-itu hingga membuatnya merasa begitu lepas saat semuanya terlihat melonggar. Dadanya bersorak lepas saat merasakan roda kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti, dia begitu tak sabar ingin segera keluar dari benda itu dan melesat menuju jantung hatinya berada.

"Kau mau kemana?" tekanan kuat dari luar pintu membuat Gaara mengernyit tak suka. Sedetik kemudian tirai jendela kereta terbuka dan menampilkan wajah sang kakak perempuan yang terlihat lelah. "Kau harus mengantar Shion-sama sampai di penginapannya," kata gadis itu, membuat kernyitan tak suka di dahi Gaara semakin menjadi.

Sungguh! Dia ingin protes! Kenapa tadi tidak langsung saja ketempat gadis yang tengah duduk didepannya ini menginap? Kenapa harus membawa gadis itu kesini? Tapi toh, Gaara hanya diam dan kembali duduk. Dengan harapan bahwa semuanya hanya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Pastikan dia selamat sampai di kamarnya, setelah itu kau harus langsung kembali kau butuh istirahat karna besok ada pertemuan dengan petinggi wilayah utara dan kita akan berangkat sebelum pagi," kata temari, Gaara tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kecuali datarnya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa kembali dengan kereta ini sendiri saja, Gaara-sama pasti juga sudah lelah," Gaara memandang gadis berambut pirang itu sekilas.

"Tak apa, biar aku mengantarmu. Jalankan keretanya," kata Gaara datar, dan beberapa saat kemudian roda kereta mulai kembali berjalan.

.

.

Angin gurun mulai bertiup lebih kencang saat Gaara mulai memijakkan kakinya didalam kamar itu. Suasana malam telah sunyi, terlelap dalam pesona mimpi. Hanya desau angin gurun yang masih berdengung kian kencang diluar sana yang sesekali di tingkahi dengan lolongan anjing liar tak bernama.

Masih mengendong gentong pasir besar di punggungnya, Gaara melangkah pelan menuju satu-satunya sumber cakra lain di ruangan itu. Perlahan dengan lembut Gaara mengusap rambut pink yang terurai diatas meja. Gaara meletakaan gentong pasirnya sebelum mengangkat tubuh itu dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan di atas ranjang.

Sesaat diamatinya wajah si kunoichi medic, samar-samar Gaara bisa melihat gurat kelelahan disana. Terlalu memaksakan diri untuk misinya, tipikal Sakura. Setelah mengecup singkat kening si kunoichi, Gaara pun ikut bergabung kebawah selimut hangat yang sama dengan Sakura, menarik dan merengkuh tubuh itu mendekat, menyesap aroma mengiurkan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa rindu, hingga akhirnya dia terlelap disana.

.

.

Gaara terbangun saat tangan lembut beraroma sabun antiseptik mengusap pipinya, dia membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Gaara mengerjap pelan, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dua orang ANBU datang pagi-pagi sekali mencarimu," gumam gadis itu, tangan lembutnya kini beralih merapikan anak rambut Gaara yang meliar. "Kau harus segera bangun sebelum ada pasukan lain yang datang."

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Gaara datar.

"Aku tahu."

Gaara terpaku, di tatapnya emerald itu seakan berusaha mencari kejanggalan disana. Entah ingatannya yang begitu pantas di andalkan atau instingnya sebagai seorang shinobi yang diharuskan mampu menganalisa bentuk emosi dalam suara lawannya, Gaara menemukan ada nada aneh dalam kalimat Sakura barusan. "Akan ku selesaikan urusan ini dan—"

"Dengan Shion-hime?"

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat, dia yakin ada yang terlewat olehnya. Jade pucat itu menatap emerald Sakura lebih intens, jawaban yang diyakini Gaara bisa ditemukannya langsung dalam sorot itu. Hingga sedetik kemudian gadis itu menunduk, menyisakan jade pucatnya yang masih belum mengerti.

"Cepat mandi, aku dan Ino sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita," kata gadis itu setelah beberapa saat hening, dan gadis itu bangkit setelah tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengerti di wajahnya.

"Aku akan datang malam ini," putus Gaara akhirnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Lebih awal," sambungnya lagi.

Gadi itu kembali mengangguk dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

-Q-

Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri pagi itu, di pagi yang cerah dengan langit yang membentang biru tanpa terusik sebongkah awan pun, Sakura mengutuki sikapnya yang dia akui 'tak bersahabat' pada Gaara.

"Berhenti memukuli kepalamu sendiri, Jidat!"

Sakura mendengus dan menepis tangan gadis pirang yang sempat menahan pergerakan bodoh tangannya sendiri. "Gaara pasti kesal padaku."

"Memangnya dia bisa?" Ino tertawa mengejek sementara Sakura kembali mendengus dan menerima tabung kecil berisi likuid orange dengan kasar.

"Aku bingung Pig!" gumam Sakura, tangannya bekerja mencampur likuid orange yang telah ia ukur kedalam gelas kaca berisi likuid-likuid lain yang telah berhasil mereka ekstrak.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan? Dengar Jidat!" gadis pirang itu menarik pundak Sakura, menghadapkan tubuh kawannya itu kearah tubuhnya. "Mereka yang bergosip di belakangmu itu karna mereka tidak tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak melihat bagaimana Gaara memperlakukanmu. Mereka membicarakan Shion dengan Gaara juga lantaran mereka tak pernah melihat Gaara bersama seorang gadis, hingga saat Gaara bersama seorang gadis hal itu mendadak menjadi suatu yang WAH! Kau mengerti Jidat?"

Sakura tak terlalu mengerti, namun untuk mencegah sahabat pirangnya itu bicara lebih banyak, dia mengangguk. Menghela nafas dan mulai kembali pada penelitiannya.

"Oh, ini laporang uji coba dari rumah sakit, kemarin mereka mengantarkannya," Ino melempar pelan setumpuk kertas didekat meja kerja sakura.

.

.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!" suara teriakan keras yang begitu dikenali Sakura mengelegar dalam rumah kaca itu. "SAKURA-_CHAN_!"

"Naruto?" sahut gadis pink itu tak berminat, sementara pemuda rubah yang berlari kencang kearahnya melemparkan senyuman lebarnya.

"BRUHG!"

"Ugh... Sakura-_chan_... kau tega sekali...," ratap Naruto yang pelukannya dengan sukses meraup kekosongan hingga pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Ino, pada pemuda lain yang berjalan tenang dibelakang Naruto.

"Kami dalam perjalanan pulang misi dan Naruto meminta untuk mampir sebentar kesini," Jawab Sai.

"Ck. Meropotkan," dengus si rambut nanas.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_... AYO KITA KENCAN! AKU TRAKTIR KAU MAKAN RAMEN _NEE_...," seru si pemuda rubah itu lagi.

"BRISIK NARUTO! dan tidak ada ramen di siang hari di Suna!" tegas gadis pink itu, tampak tidak sabar menghadapi sahabat hiperaktifnya itu. "Lagi pula, kami sedang dalam misi, tidak bisa seenaknya pergi main-main begitu..."

"Kami sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk membawa kalian selama dua jam untuk makan bersama," sahut suara datar di belakang Naruto, Sakura harus melongok kesamping agar dapat melihat sosok Neji yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino, bersemangat. Dia sedikit lupa bahwa tangannya tengah bergelanyut di lengan Shikamaru, hingga tanpa sengaja remasan kuku-kukunya membuat pemuda nanas itu meringis dan kembali menggumamkan mantra favoritnya.

Sakura yang tak dapat menolak lagi akhirnya hanya mengikuti langkah Ino dan Shikamaru yang memimpin didepan menuju sebuah restauran di pusat kota. Dan gadis itu sedikit bersyukur dengan kehadiran matsuri yang menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto dan Sai, agaknya Naruto tak dapat menahan keingintahuannya terhadap sesuatu (atau dalam hal ini 'Seseorang') yang asing baginya, menyisakan dia di barisan belakang bersama Neji yang sedari tadi terus diam.

Cuaca Suna yang cukup berangin siang itu memaksa mereka mengenakan jubah shinobi mereka, menghadirkan tatapan-tatapan bertanya dari mereka yang melewati rombongan mereka, enam shinobi Konoha ditengah Suna.

"Tampaknya kau tengah menjadi _public figure_ di sini _ne _Sakura?"

Sakura melirik pemuda yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara mahalnya untuk kedua kalinya, memberikan pemuda itu pandangan bertanya. Neji hanya balas memandangnya kalem, tidak datar namun juga tak banyak emosi di mata lavender pucat itu. Sesaat kemudian gadis pink itu mengerti.

"Bukan hal yang menyenangkan," gumamnya, ternyata pemuda Hyuuga itu memiliki pengamatan yang lebih sensitif pada lingkungan dari pada yang lainnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka."

"Eh? _Kami..._ Neji, kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan orang-orang ini, lagi pula bukan kau yang mencuri dengar, pandangan mereka padaku yang terlalu transparan," Sakura memandang hampa pada beberapa kerumunan yang tampak berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan meneliti kearahnya.

Obrolan tak berlanjut, Sakura bersyukur Neji adalah orang dengan kepekaan cukup tinggi hingga dia tak perlu melanjutkan perbincangan yang terasa membebani hatinya.

Tak berapa lama, langkah kaki mereka telah tiba di sebuah bangunan berbentuk kubah pasir besar. Seorang doorman membawa mereka menuju ke lantai dua dari restauran itu dan menunjukan satu tempat dengan sepuluh kursi yang memutar di dekat jendela.

Ini kedua kalinya Sakura datang ketempat ini, sebelumnya dia hanya datang bersama matsuri dan Ino. Restaurant yang mengunggulkan menu yakiniku dengan saus beku yang sangat cocok dengan cuaca Suna yang berangin kering.

"Duduklah," gumam Neji seraya menarik mundur sebuah kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

Sakura mengernyit menyadari gumaman itu ditujukan padanya, dan pada akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis dan duduk di kursi itu sementara Neji mengambil posisi tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada lima pasang mata yang melempar pertanyaan berbeda dalam benak mereka melihat hal itu.

"Sakura-_chan_... pilihkan menu yang pas untukku ya?" rengek Naruto, dengan wajah frustasi pemuda itu melempar buku menunya keatas meja. "Aku tak mengerti dengan semua makanan yang tertulis di situ," tambahnya dengan wajah memohon.

"Dasar kau Naruto!" dengus Ino, kejam.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananku," kata Sakura bijak pada waitress yang menangani meja mereka. "Hanya saja untuknya aku ambil porsi jumbo dua dan jus jeruknya tiga."

"Kau memalukan Naruto," dengus Ino lagi, kali ini dibalas dengan cengiran khas pemuda rubah itu.

Setelah mengulangi pesanan ketujuh shinobi itu, waitress yang sedari tadi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto pun beranjak pergi. Sementara Ino melanjutkan kibar bendera perangnya dengan Naruto, gadis pirang itu berulang kali menggumamkan kata yang sama dan menuntut Naruto mentraktir mereka semua sebagai ganti rugi sedangkan Naruto berkeras hanya akan mentraktir Sakura dan bergumam tentang gama-_chan_ yang harus diisi.

Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja, sedangkan Sai dan Matsuri kembali terlibat suatu obrolan yang hampir tertelan oleh suara Ino-Naruto. Neji tampak diam dengan sikap Hyuuganya yang sempurna, Sakura sendiri memilih diam, menikmati semilir angin kering yang perlahan menyusuk kejendela dan membelai kulit putihnya.

Jalanan di luar sana cukup lenggang, kebanyakan orang akan memilih langsung masuk kedalam bangunan tujuan mereka dari pada menunggu lama-lama diluar. Sakura tengah memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil yang menangis dalam gendongan ibunya, saat kereta kuda yang tak asing di mata Sakura berhenti tepat didepan restaurant tempatnya memandang melalui jendela.

Kuda-kuda itu tak asing meski hanya sekilas sama yang tergambar dalam benak Sakura, dia tahu dia mengenali kuda-kuda itu. Gadis itu masih mencoba mengingat tentang kuda-kuda itu saat seseorang yang memperjelas semuanya turun dari dalamnya, Gaara.

Alis Sakura berkerut mengamati pemuda itu turun dan mengibaskan sedikit jubah kagenya, agak sedikit mengejutkan melihat pemuda 'Ai' itu ada disana mengingat perkataan pemuda itu bahwa dia ada pertemuan di luar desa. Keterkejutan Sakura bertambah saat tangan pucat Gaara terulur kedalam kereta –seakan hendak meraih sesuatu– dan sebuah tangan lain tergenggam disana. Bersamaan dengan dekap sakit didada Sakura, gadis berambut pirang itu muncul, tersenyum ringan kearah Gaara yang dibalas anggukan singkat olehnya.

Sakura menutup matanya meredam apa yang bergolak didadanya, tapi semuanya runtuh sesudahnya, padangan matanya tak dapat membohongi hadirnya raut protektif di wajah kekasihnya di bawah sana. Sikap posesif yang seakan melindungi gadis beriris violet itu dari angin berpasir Suna.

Segalanya berubah menjadi kegelisahan saat kedua sosok itu menghilang kedalam satu restaurant yang sama dengannya. Gemuruh itu mengguncang dadanya, mempertanyakan tentang segala kebenaran eksistensinya yang tiba-tiba terasa lenyap di samping pemuda 'Ai' itu.

"Sakura...," sebuah tepukan lembut mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sakura-_chan_...?"

Gadis itu mengerjap menatap sosok di kirinya sesaat, kemudian sosok di sisi kanannya, lalu pandangannya berputar mengelilingi meja, menatap satu-persatu wajah yang memandangnya cemas. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan, dia jadi merasa tak enak hati membuat mereka jadi mencemaskannya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

"Wajahmu mendadak pucat Sakura-_chan_... apa kau sakit?" tambah Naruto cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu di rumah kaca," gumamnya mendapat alasan.

Kedatangan pesanan mereka membuat perhatian tak lagi tertuju padanya. Sakura menghela nafas yang terasa mencekik, dadanya terasa sesak. Gaara bersama Shion, oh, itu bukan hal yang aneh memang, tapi Gaara... sikap Gaara pada gadis itu... membuat Sakura sesak. Gaara tak pernah terlihat seprotektif itu pada orang lain, seharusnya juga—

"GAARA!"

.

.

"GAARA!"

Gaara berbalik kearah sumber suara teriakan memekakkan telinga itu, dahi pemuda itu berkerut tipis mendapati si jinchuriki kyuubi tengah melambai riang kearahnya.

"HAI! KAU DISINI?" pemuda itu masih berteriak.

Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan klise itu, tatapannya beralih pada gadis pirang yang berdiri sedikit didepannya. "Anda keberatan kalau kita bergabung disana?"

Shion mengeleng dan tersenyum tipis, Gaara memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang semakin pucat. "Ayo," ajaknya dan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan sedikit didepannya, membuatnya lebih mudah menjangkau tubuh gadis itu kalau-kalau dia jatuh mendadak.

"SHION! YA AMPUN REUNI BESAR!" Naruto tampak memincingkan matanya saat dia dan gadis itu mendekat, tak banyak ekspresi yang berubah dari pemuda 'Ai' itu meski dia sedikit terkejut mengetahui Naruto mengenal Shion-hime.

"Naruto kau berisik!" sergah Ino.

"Hai Naruto, apa kabarmu?" Shion menyapa pemuda rubah itu sebelum menyapa yang lainnya, Naruto menjawab dengan cengirannya dan meneriakan baik dengan lantang.

"Sakura?" kening Gaara kembali berkerut, kali ini dia benar-benar terkejut mendapati gadis pink itu berasa disana, posisinya yang menunduk membuatnya tersembunyi di balik bahu Neji dari arah kedatangan Gaara.

Gadis pink itu mendongak dan menampilkan senyum tipisnya sesaat sebelum kembali meraih garpu dan pisaunya, menyibukkan diri dengan steak beku didepannya. Benarkan ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya ini dan Gaara tak mengerti itu.

Gaara menarik salah satu kursi kosong dan mendudukan Shion diatasnya, wajah pucat gadis itu semakin membuatnya cemas. Dengan wajah datarnya dia meminta satu gelas minuman Naruto dan segera memberikannya pada Shion, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi disamping Shion.

Pemuda 'Ai' itu memandang Sakura, mengamati gadis itu yang tampak kesulitan memotong daging di atas piringnya. Gaara tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan segala sikap Sakura yang dirasanya aneh, Gaara merindukan gadis itu. Sebenarnya, Gaara selalu merindukan gadis itu.

"Sakura...," pemuda itu mendengar panggilan kecil dari Hyuuga yang pada kekasihnya, entah mengapa Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang menyebalkan dalam nada lembut pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Sakura mendongak, menghentikan kegiatannya memotong daging. Dalam sekejap pasir-pasir dalam gentong Gaara bergolak kala menyaksikan bagaimana si Hyuuga itu menukar piringnya yang dagingnya telah terpotong rapi dengan piring Sakura. Gaara menyipit tak suka, sesuatu dalam dadanya mengeliat tak nyaman saat Sakura memberikan senyum terimakasih pada pemuda itu.

"Kau harus datang di perayaan ulang tahun Konoha dua minggu lagi, Gaara... Gaara... Oi Gaara!"

Set.

Gaara menatap pemuda yang meneriakkan namanya lagi, tidak tahukan dia bahwa Gaara tak suka caranya meneriakan namanya seperti itu?

"Apa ada yang salah?" Naruto berubah kikuk mendapati tatapan mematikan itu.

Gaara mengernyit. Yang salah? Tentu saja ada, dia... pemuda Hyuuga itu telah salah dengan mencari perhatian dari gadis milik Gaara!

"Gaara...," sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundaknya, mengalihkan perhatin pemuda 'Ai' itu dari si bocah rubah. "Makanlah," gumam Shion lembut, tangannya mengangsurkan karee beku dengan bawang kesukaan Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum tipis pada gadis bermata violet itu.

"Aku mau ketoilet," suara yang begitu di kenal Gaara menyeruak, pemuda itu memandang Sakura –gadisnya– yang telah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bersumpah demi setiap butir pasir di Suna, Gaara membenci nada tenang namun sarat perhatian itu, terutama bila nada itu terucap dari bibir seorang pemuda yang berusaha mencari perhatian kekasihnya, kekasih Gaara.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," Sakura mengangguk singkat, sekejap gadis itu melempar pandangan kearag Gaara hingga kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

Gaara berniat memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Sakura saat pandangan mereka saling bersirobok, tapi niat tinggal niat karna sebelum senyum itu sempat terukir pandangan emerald favorite Gaara telah kembali teralih.

Gadis itu berbohong. Dari tatapan matanya yang hanya sesaat Gaara tahu gadis itu berbohong saat mengatakan dia baik-baik saja pada si Hyuuga, Hyuuga melemparkan pertanyaan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sakura tidak sedang baik-baik saja... ada yang salah, ada yang salah dari cara gadis itu menatapnya... seakan penuh kekecewaan, seakan ada luka disana.

_TBC_

GOMEN GOZAIMAZUUUUU...

Kyu telat buanget apdet ini fic! Maaf atas keterlambatan apdet yang terlalu MOOOLOORRR! Dan Kyu tau kalo Chap Ini datar banget, tapi Chap datar seperti ini lah yang sulit buat kyu tuangkan dalam tulisan #halah! Tapi percaya deh, Chap ini tu chap penting yang jadi pembatas antara Hurt dan Confotr di Chaps sebelumnya dengan Chap2 depan.

Gag banyak cingcong kyu mau berterimakasih pada : Mona Rukisa-_chan_, Hikari Hyun Arisawa, Sky pea-_chan_, r, illan, kururu, Tabita Pinkybunny, Hikari Meiko Eunjo, Pah, Arisu, vialesana, Seiryuu 'Fujoshi' Hatake, Gaara lope, Gaasuka, Risuki Taka, Lind' SakuraZawa, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, Nitha Sabakuuchiha, Ria Kishimoto, namina88.

Maaf, untuk chap ini ga bisa kyu balas satu-satu, tapi rasa terimakasih kyu gag berkurang sedikit pun kok...

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU #bungkuk2

Thanx for Reading

Mind to Rifyu?

_Kyu_


	7. Chapter 7

**#Peringatan : rate M untuk pembahasan 'Hal Dewasa', anak di bawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

This fic ® Q kyu

"Kau butuh istirahat, Sakura," gadis berambut pirang itu menyentuh bahu Sakura lembut, dan penggunaan namanya sebagai panggilan menunjukkan bahwa keadaan Sakura memang benar-benar membuat gadis itu prihatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Pig, laporan ini harus segera kuperiksa," Sakura menggeleng pelan, kepalanya menunduk membaca laporan uji coba dari rumah sakit yang telah diterimanya kemarin.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyelesaikannya sejak laporan itu datang."

Sakura menengadah memandang wajah gadis pirang itu, Ino menangguk pelan tanda kesungguhannya dan Sakura pun menghela nafas. "Maaf Pig, aku tidak bekerja profesional," gumamnya menyesal.

Ino tak langsung menjawab, gadis itu menarik kursi didepan meja Sakura dan mendudukinya. "Kau tampak kacau semenjak pulang dari kencanmu bersama Gaara dan kemarin kau juga tidak kembali dari toilet, aku tahu kau ada masalah dengan Gaara dan kau tahu kau bisa berbagi denganku," gadis pirang itu mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Aku cemburu," gumamnya pelan.

"Shion?"

"Gaara mengingkari janjinya, dia tidak datang semalam padahal dia telah berjanji akan datang, bahkan lebih awal."

"Mungkin saja dia banyak pekerjaan."

"Dan semua pekerjaannya berhubungan dengan Shion!" nada Sakura mulai berapi. "Kau lihat bagaimana mereka dekat di restaurant kemarin, dia bahkan mengabaikanku!"

"Aku tidak melihat dia mengabaikanmu Jidat, kau terus menunduk sementara Gaara terus memandangmu," jelas Ino lembut, seakan mencoba meraih duri dihati Sakura.

"Memandangku untuk apa? Untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia telah memiliki gadis lain? Aku tidak bisa Pig, dia meninggalkanku, aku tahu itu!" ketegaran seakan hilang dari suara Sakura, gadis itu berguncang pelan dan mengisak dalam diam.

"Sakura..." gadis pirang itu bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dengan cepat dan meraih pundak Sakura, memeluk sahabat baiknya. "Sssttt... tenangkan dirimu, Gaara tidak mungkin seperti itu. Tenangkan dirimu Sakura," ujar Ino lembut, tangannya bergerak searah mengusap punggung Sakura.

Sakura terisak lemah, meski begitu dia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Ino, gadis pirang itu selalu bisa di andalkan untuk tempatnya melepas gundah. Walaupun Sakura tahu kegundahan hatinya hanya bisa di lenyapkan oleh satu orang, orang yang menjadi sebab kegundahan hatinya ini.

Sakura sungguh menyayangkan sikap Gaara, tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam benaknya bahwa Gaara akan berkhianat dan menempatkan gadis lain disisi pemuda itu. Rasa sakit pun tak bisa di hindari, segala praduga itu datang dan tak terjelaskan.

"Jidat kau tahu, berkeliling rumah kaca tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan ternyata cukup menyenangkan lho," Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk kening Sakura pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Pig?" suara Sakura terdengar serak.

"Sebentar lagi jam kerja kita selesai, kau serahkan saja sisanya padaku," gadis pirang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau berkelilinglah didalam rumah kaca ini."

"Pig! Kau jahat sekali... tega-teganya kau mengambil pekerjaanku."

"Kau banyak bicara!"

.

.

Sakura terkejut perkataan Ino benar, rumah kaca tempatnya selama ini menjalankan misi memang menakjubkan. Kubah kaca besar itu seperti sebuah hutan didalam ruangan, selama ini Sakura tak pernah masuk hingga ke bagian dalam pepohonan rimbun di bagian utara dengan tanah berumput sebagai alasnya karna Sakura hanya menjelajahi bagian selatan yang berisi pot-pot tanaman obat yang tersusun dalam rak-rak yang berjejer rapi.

Memang tak seluas hutan klan Nara, tapi Sakura bisa menemukan rasa damai diantara bayang-bayang gelap pepohonan dengan mendengarkan nyanyian serangga-serangga yang mungkin di budidayakan disana. Agak ketengah hutan Sakura terbeliak melihat sebuah sumber air yang memancar deras, tapi mata air itu dilindungi oleh sebuah kubah kaca berdiameter sepuluh sampai sebelas meter dengan dinding-dinding batu bersegel yang terlihat kokoh, menandakan bahwa mata air itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga hingga begitu di lindungi. Pipa-pipa air tampak menyembul dibeberapa bagian yang Sakura tak tau kemana arah pipa-pipa itu pergi.

Sakura memilih mengambil tempat di tanah berumput didekat sana, memastikan suara riak air dapat terdengar oleh indranya. Gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan, menatap langit biru berbalut pendar orange tipis dari celah-celah daun yang merimbun.

Kembali menghela nafas.

Semua ini akan terasa berat, dadanya terus-terusan terasa sesak, ada satu kepercayaan yang hilang entah kemana. Setelah semuanya, setelah dia menyerahkan segala rasa takut akan kehilangan pada Gaara, kini pemuda itu menghianatinya. Ini akan sulit, Sakura tak pernah terbiasa dengan rasa kehilangan meski telah berulang kali dia mengalaminya. Seperti ada jarum yang terus bergerak menusuk hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Gadis itu berbaring miring, mencium aroma rumput yang terasa jauh di bawahnya. Gadis itu tak tahu berapa lama lagi waktu yang dimilikinya hingga dia benar-benar kehilangan Gaara. Secara perlahan pemuda itu menjauh, secara perlahan Gaara meninggalkannya, atau malah sebenarnya dia telah benar-benar di campakan dan hanya karna perasaan Sakura yang bebal hingga dia tak bisa melihat apa yang orang lain lihat, apa yang warga Suna lihat... Gaara dan Shion.

Oh, _Kami_... sekarang rasanya benar-benar sakit. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata meleleh melalui sela-sela kelopak matanya. Bagaimana pun Sakura tak mau mengekang Gaara, pemuda 'Ai' itu masih bebas menentukan jalan hidupnya. Bila Gaara tak menginginkannya lagi maka dia akan pergi, meski tanpa kerelaan.

_Q_

Sakura mengerjap pelan saat cahaya yang tak dikenalnya mengusik kegelapan di sekitar gadis itu, dia kembali mengerjap dan menemukan sumber cahaya berada di sekitar dinding-dinding batu yang melingkari mata air. Gadis itu bangkit dengan sedikit limbung, selain lampu-lampu yang memutari mata air kelihatannya tak ada lagi penerangan lain di wilayah hutan buatan ini.

Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah, toh kemanapun dia melangkah pada akhirnya dia akan menemui batas sisi rumah kaca dan dia bisa menyusurinya menuju pintu keluar. Yang sekarang perlu di khawatirkannya adalah rasa sakit yang berdenyut menyengat di tengkuknya, membuat kepalanya berputar dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Beberapa kali gadis itu harus berpegang kuat pada pohon yang hampir di tabraknya. Cih! Sial, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pulang kalau keadaannya seperti ini?

'Bugh'

"Ugh!" Sakura kembali menabrak sebatang pohon, namun kali ini bukan kulit pohon yang kasar yang menjadi pegangannya agar tak jatuh melainkan kain berwarna coklat gelap yang rasanya tak asing di sentuhan tangan Sakura dan lagi, rasanya pohon ini balas meraih pinggang Sakura agar dia tak jatuh.

Eh?  
>Pohon? Meraih pinggang Sakura?<p>

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu juga emeraldnya menangkap jade pucat yang menatapnya intens. Sakura menggeleng pelan, sepertinya indranya mulai menipunya. Mana mungkin Gaara ada disini, akan lebih masuk akal bila Gaara sedang ditempah Shion sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara datar dingin yang dikenali Sakura.

Sial! Indranya tidak menipu, yang berdiri didepannya sekarang benar-benar Gaara. Sakura mengerang pelan saat merasakan lingkar tangan Gaara di pinggangnya mengerat hingga tubuhnya mendempet dengan tubuh Gaara, pemuda itu merengkuhnya, merendahkan kepalanya hingga tenggelam di perpotongan leher Sakura.

"Tubuhmu hangat, kau sedikit demam," bisik Gaara tepat di depan telinga Sakura.

Sakura kembali mengerang dan mencoba melepaskan diri. "Tak perlu khawatir," gumamnya saat Gaara telah berdiri tegak di depannya, lingkar tangan Gaara masih di pinggangnya.

"Tak mungkin aku tak khawatir," pemuda itu kembali merendahkan kepalanya, kali ini mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura.

Sakura menghindar sedetik sebelum bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya, sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, cukup untuk menyuarakan penolakan terhadap pemuda itu. Masih belum menyuarakan suaranya, Sakura melepas lingkar tangan Gaara di pinggangnya.

"Aku harus kembali, Ino mungkin akan mencemaskanku," gadis itu pun kembali melangkah dalam kegelapan, meninggalkan sang Kage termuda dengan kening yang masih berkerut.

"Kau menghindariku," ujar Gaara, masih dengan intonasinya yang biasa.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura, dengan intonasi yang di buat semirip mungkin dengan Gaara.

Gaara berbalik cepat, menatap punggung gadis-nya yang menjauh, sekelebat rasa sakit menyapa dadanya. "Kenapa?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab, bukankah sudah jelas? Sakura menghindari rasa sakit yang jauh lebih dalam bila dia terus berharap pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku Sakura?" pemuda itu lagi-lagi telah berada didepan Sakura. "Kau takut padaku?"

Sakura kembali memandang jade pucat yang kini berada dalam bayangan gelap pepohonan. "Jangan bicara dengan nada seakan kau begitu pantas di hindari, Gaara."

"Kalau begitu jangan menghindariku seakan aku monster pembunuh yang pantas untuk di hindari, Sakura."

"Jangan menggunakan nada penuh kekecewaan seperti itu Gaara! Akulah yang pantas merasa kecewa disini!" seru Sakura tajam, nafasnya terengah sesaat matanya memandang nyalang pada pemuda didepannya.

"Maafkan aku," Gaara menunduk. "Aku hanya takut kau menjauhiku, kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini, kau membuatku tak mampu memahamimu akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuatku merasa asing di sini," ujar Gaara pelan dan rendah.

Sakura terpaku. Dia tak mengerti, pemuda didepannya terlihat begitu rapuh tanpa dirinya, ucapan Gaara seakan Sakura adalah satu-satunya hal yang berarti dalam di hidup pemuda itu dan itu di ucapkan dalam nada penuh kejujuran yang begitu kental, seakan terucap langsung dari hati. Tapi kenapa sikap Gaara bertolak belakang dengan semua pengakuan itu? Kenapa kenyataannya justru seakan Sakura adalah sesuatu yang hendak di buang dari kehidupannya?

Kenapa Gaara, kenapa?

Mana yang benar?

"Jangan mempermainkanku Gaara," ...aku mohon.

Kedua mata jade itu melebar sesaat sebelum kembali ke ekspresinya yang biasa. "Sakura," dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Sakura. "Jangan berkata seakan aku telah kehilangan kepercayaanmu."

Sakura memandang wajah Gaara, wajah datar yang tergurat sedih meski tak kentara. Namun gadis itu diam, membiarkan suara serangga menjadi musik pengiring yang mengisi kekosongan itu.

"Katakan Sakura," Gaara mengusap wajah gadis itu lembut. "Apa yang membuatku begitu salah dimatamu?"

Benarkah kau sama sekali tak tahu Gaara? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Kau ingin membuangku, itu yang membuatku ingin menjauh darimu, aku ingin bersiap pada luka yang akan menyapaku. Rintih Sakura dalam hati, pada kenyataannya gadis itu masih diam.

"Saat makan siang bersama teman-temanmu, kau juga tak kembali dari toilet dan aku tahu akulah penyebabnya, kau tak suka aku berada didekatmu Sakura?"

Sesaat setelah Sakura keluar dari toilet, dia bertemu dengan Temari yang tengah mencari Gaara, yang kemudian berbincang sedikit dengannya. Gadis berkuncir empat itu dengan baik hati memberi tahu satu fakta tentang kedekatan Gaara dengan Shion, Sakura tak tahu bahwa keduanya telah saling mengenal jauh sebelum Gaara menjadi kekasihnya. Sakura merasa tertipu, dan dia merasa tak ada lagi kewajibannya kembali kemeja tempat dimana Gaara tengah duduk disamping Shion.

"Sakura...," Gaara kembali mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku... aku tak tahu... aku... aku harus segera pulang," gadis itu menjawab, sama sekali bukan jawaban yang dibutuhkan Gaara untuk pertanyaannya.

Gurat kekecewaan kini tergambar jelas diraut datar milik Gaara. Gaara menghela nafasnya pelan, tampak bersabar. "Beristirahatlah, aku mungkin tidak diinginkan disini malam ini," Gaara menurunkan tangan kanannya yang menangkup pipi kiri Sakura, mendekat dan mencium sekilas pipi itu.

Sakura tersentak, dia telah berdiri dalam keremangan kamarnya dan sebelum Sakura sempat tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Gaara telah menghilang menjadi pasir yang bergerak cepat meninggalkannya, menyisakan seraut ekspresi kekecewaan yang terekam di memory otak Sakura.

Gadis itu merasakan lututnya lemas, membuatnya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya yang membentur lantai dingin kamarnya bersamaan dengan lenyapnya kesadaran Gadis itu.

_Q_

Tiga hari berturut-turut Gaara tak menampakkan keberadaannya di mata Sakura, meski begitu Sakura tahu, selama tiga malam berturut-turut Gaara selalu hadir di kamarnya, berdiri disalah satu sudutnya dan hanya menyisakan aroma pasir di kamar itu saat pagi tiba.

Sakura merasa buta, dia tak tahu mana yang benar, semuanya membingungkan. Keadaan ini membuatnya tampak seperti pihak yang bersalah, bagaimanapun juga dia yang membuat Gaara tak mau menampilkan sosoknya. Sakura merindukannya, tapi bayangan bahwa dia harus bersiap dengan rasa kecewa yang tak lama lagi akan menyergap hatinya membuatnya bertahan. Bagaimanapun dia harus menerima kenyataan hati Gaara yang tak lagi utuh untuknya.

Sakura tersenyum miris tiap kali pikiran ini menyergapnya, dan hampir tiap menit pikiran itu datang.

"Ayo Jidat, kau tidak mau menghabiskan sisa umurmu di meja itu kan?" Ino menepuk kepalanya dengan tumpukan kertas yang digulung.

"Kau kenapa Pig?" sergah Sakura malas-malasan.

"Kita harus pulang Jidat, jam kerja sudah berakhir dan ku ingatkan kau bahwa bahan makanan kita sudah habis, kita harus belanja dan tiba di rumah sebelum jam makan malam," Ino menjelaskan, masih terus menepukkan gulungan kertas itu di kepala Sakura meski beberapa kali Sakura telah menepisnya.

"Kau saja yang belanja Pig, aku malas," gadis itu menarik paksa gulungan kertas di tangan Ino dan merapikannya bersama yang lain.

"Enak saja, kau harus ikut kacuali kau tidak berniat makan masakan sendiri dan menghabiskan uangmu dengan makan di kedai tiap waktu," Ino mendengus kasar dan dengan sigap gadis itu menarik paksa tangan Sakura, membawa gadis pink itu mengikuti langkahnya meninggalkan meja kerjanya di rumah kaca.

.

.

"Kenapa kau begitu pemaksa Pig?" keluh Sakura, keduanya tengah berjalan perlahan menuju kawasan pertokoan Suna. "Lagi pula, kenapa kita lewat jalan ini sih?"

"Ini jalan memotong Sakura," jawab Ino jengah.

Sakura mendecak perlahan, yang benar saja! Sakura yakin bahwa Ino tidak lebih hapal jalan-jalan di Suna dari pada dirinya, mana mungkin gadis itu...

"Aku membaca pikiran beberapa burung gagak," Ino menggumam menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terlontar dari Sakura.

Sakura diam, rasanya tak ada gunanya dia mendebat Ino saat ini. Lagi pula sepertinya Ino memang benar, di ujung lorong yang mereka lewati tampak jalan utama yang terlihat senggang. Jalan-jalan utama di Suna memang selalu senggang dan benar saja, lorong itu memang berakhir di jalan utama area pertokoan Suna. Tanpa banyak berdebat lagi Ino membawa Sakura memasuki sebuah toko sayuran yang terlihat lebih ramai dari pada jalanan di luar yang panas dan berangin.

Gadis pink itu tak banyak bicara saat Ino dengan teliti memilih sayur-sayuran beraneka ragam untuk persediaan tiga hari kedepan. Sakura bahkan tak protes saat Ino menyuruhnya membayar semua sayuran itu. Selesai di toko sayur, mereka beralih ke toko roti yang tepat bersebelahan dengan toko sayur, hal yang sama juga terjadi meski kali ini Ino sendiri yang membayar semua roti-roti mereka.

"Kau membutuhkan daging, Sakura?" Ino bertanya saat keduanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang tertutup pasir. "Aku masih dalam program diet jadi—"

"Ino bukankah itu kereta kuda milik ANBU yang selalu mengawal Gaara?" potong Sakura cepat, mata emeraldnya tertuju pada kereta berkuda yang berhenti tepat di depan Bank Suna.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat pernah menaikinya saat kesini dan melihatnya saat Gaara mengantar Shion pulang kemarin."

Rongga dada Sakura seakan menyempit mendengar akhir kalimat Ino. Dia menarik nafas mencoba melonggarkannya tapi...

Semuanya percuma...

Tepat saat itu, sosok Gaara melangkah keluar dari gedung besar bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tak asing lagi keberadaannya didekat Gaara. Sakura merasakan dadanya benar-benar kehilangan rongga, dia melihat lagi hal ini dan kali ini rasa sakitnya lebih nyata saat kedua emeraldnya menangkap lingkar tangan Gaara di pinggang gadis itu. Berjalan begitu dekat, bersisian dengan posisi tubuh yang seakan siap memberikan perlindungan seperti apapun pada gadis itu.

Air mata meleleh perlahan dari sudut emeraldnya, gadis itu mencoba menggeleng mengenyahkan segala pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya. Tapi hatinya terlanjur sakit... pisau-pisau yang tak terlihat telah menancap tepat di ulu hatinya.

Seakan menyadari keberadaan Sakura, pemilik jade pucat itu berbalik. Ekspresi datarnya tak berubah saat menemukan keberadaan Sakura di jarak sepuluh meter darinya, gerakannya terkesan tenang saat pemuda itu melepaskan lingkar tangannya di pinggang Shion, langkahnya mantap kearah Sakura.

Raut terkejut baru saja terlukis ketika pemuda itu melihat air mata yang berkilau di pipi Sakura, hanya sesaat dan tepat saat itu, Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Gaara yang berjarak tak kurang dari lima meter darinya... gadis itu melangkah perlahan...

"Sakura?" Gaara memanggil...

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya...

"Sakura..." Gaara kembali memanggil…

Sakura berlari, memacu langkahnya meninggalkan penyebab rasa sakit yang menjamah dadanya. Dia berbelok, kembali masuk kelorong sempit yang tadi dilewatinya bersama Ino kemudian mulai memusatkan cakra ketelapak kakinya dan melompat naik ke atap dan menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

.

.

"Gaara berhenti!" sebuah seruan dan tarikan dilengan Gaara menghentikan langkah pemuda itu mengejar Sakura, kekasihnya yang tengah menangis.

Gaara berbalik dan menatap Ino –gadis yang menahan lengannya– meminta penjelasan. "Dia menangis!" jawab Gaara penuh penekanan. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini dan sekarang dia menangis!" dia masih menggunakan penekanan pada kalimatnya dengan maksud agar Ino bisa segera melepas lengannya dan membiarkan dia pergi.

Dadanya sakit melihat gadis itu menangis, dia tak suka melihat gadis itu menangis, dan dia akan memastikan untuk membunuh siapapun yang membuat Sakura menangis, karna dia benci melihat Sakura menangis.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, biarkan aku mengejarnya dan mencari tahu siapa yang telah melukainya," kali ini pemuda itu mengeram, dalam sekejap pandangan mata jade pucat itu menggelap.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Kau yang melukainya! Kau yang membuatnya menangis dan sekarang kau berkata seakan kau pria polos yang tak mengerti apapun!"

Gaara tersentak. Keningnya berkerut dalam dan pandangannya penuh ketidakmengertian. "Apa maksudmu? Aku melukainya?" dia berkata datar, memandang wajah penuh intimidasi dari gadis bermata aquamarine didepannya. "Kau tak tahu aku, aku tak mungkin melukai Sakura-ku," gumam pemuda itu, ada nada mengejek yang begitu tipis dalam nadanya. Gadis itu –Ino– hanya salah satu dari mereka yang memandang Gaara sebagai pria monster, kata-katanya tak dapat di perca—

"Kau membuatnya cemburu!"

Sekali lagi Gaara tersentak. "Cemburu?" bukankan itu semacam perasaan iri pada seseorang?

"Kau harus menjaga jarakmu dengan Shion kalau kau tak mau melukainya, Gaara kau seharusnya menjaga perasaan Sakura, kau harus benar-benar menjaga perasaannya karna… karna dia mulai ragu padamu, Gaara."

Gaara memandang aquamarine itu, mata biru indah yang memandangnya penuh aura menenangkan. Gaara terdiam, gadis itu mengenalnya, gadis itu mengenal Sakura dan mengenal Gaara melalui Sakura, gadis itu sahabat Sakura dan dia berkata bahwa Sakura cemburu, Sakura iri… pada Shion?

"Apa yang membuat Sakura iri pada Shion?"

"Oh Gaara… cemburu itu berbeda dengan iri… sedikit sama tapi berbeda. Cemburu itu semacam perasaan kecewa dan marah saat melihat kekasihmu dekat dengan pemuda atau gadis lain," gumam Ino memberi pengertian diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Jadi begitu, perasaan itu… perasaan marah yang muncul saat dia melihat Neji mencari perhatian Sakura, cemburu… dan sekarang Sakura cemburu pada Shion. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jauhi Shion oke? Setidaknya jaga jarak dengan gadis itu dan untuk sementara biarkan Sakura tenang, biarkan aku yang bicara padanya," sekarang gadis itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Gaara. "Kau sebaiknya kembali pada pekerjaanmu."

_Q_

"Segala hal tentangmu membuatnya begitu menakutkan, tapi juga begitu lemah," gumam gadis pirang itu sebelum memasukkan sendok penuh bubur kemulutnya.

"Bisakan kita menghentikan pembicaraan ini?" tanya Sakura jenuh.

"Tidak bisa Jidat! Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, dan aku harus memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh saat bicara dengannya nanti," Ino berkata yakin, membiarkan sendok kosongnya melayang-layang di udara.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan Pig!"

"Kau juga harus tahu bahwa menurutku, dia mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau rasakan, Sakura."

"Apa sekarang kau ganti profesi, Pig?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Jidat."

Sakura diam, dia tahu Ino tidak bercanda, hanya saja semua yang dikatakan gadis pirang itu terasa bertentangan jauh dengan apa yang dirasakannya, Gaara tidak lagi menginginkannya.

Dia melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan piringnya yang masih setengah penuh, bagaimanapun juga hatinya menolak untuk percaya begitu saja pada kata-kata Ino, kekecewaan menutup rasa itu. Dia telah percaya pada Gaara dan Gaara menghianatinya perlahan, meninggalkannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ino bilang, aku membuatmu cemburu…"

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar suara datar itu begitu dia menutup pintu kamarnya, dia yakin dia telah mengunci jendela dan memasang segel agar tak ada yang bisa menyusup masuk. Dia berbalik kearah jendelanya yang terbuka lebar dengan Gaara duduk di bingkai jendelanya.

"Jawab aku, Sakura."

"Sebagian benar dan sebagian salah,"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, gentong pasir besar tergendong di punggungnya yang tertutup jubah kage. "Jangan kehilangan keyakinanmu, Sakura," kata Gaara datar begitu pemuda itu hanya berjarak satu rengkuhan tangan dari Sakura.

"Ada banyak hal yang tak ku mengerti tentangmu Gaara," Sakura tahu saat dia mulai mengatakan ini, bahwa pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung panjang.

"Tidak, kaulah yang paling mengerti tentangku."

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Mungkin kau mencintainya, Shion gadis yang baik da—"

"Aku mencintaimu," potong Gaara cepat, sesaat menimbulkan decit sakit didada Sakura.

"Kau perlu berfikir lagi Gaara," kata Sakura, gadis itu berpaling dari jade pucat Gaara saat mengatakannya. "Tentang keberadaanku, disampingmu."

Sakura bisa melihat tubuh pemuda didepannya mengejang sesaat hingga raut kekecewaan terlukis jelas diwajah yang biasanya datar itu. Tapi, Sakura tak perduli, dia sendiri merasa sakit, merasa dadanya begitu sesak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" meski tipis, Sakura dapat mendengar ada getar dalam suara itu. Pemuda itu meraih kedua pundak Sakura, mempertipis jarak dan meraih dagu Sakura, mengarahkan emerald Sakura agar berada dalam jangkauan jade pucatnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku, Gaara," suara Sakura bergetar hebat, emeraldnya mulai dipenuhi cairan bening yang menetes perlahan. "Kau selingkuh, kau menghianatiku, kau tidak lagi mencintaiku," isak Sakura.

Gaara menggeleng dengan mata penuh kekecewaan. "Itu tidak benar, Sakura!"

"Kau meninggalkanku!" teriak Sakura, kalap. Dengan sentakan keras gadis itu mundur, menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Gaara.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, aku mencintaimu!"

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Kau bisa membatalkan semua perjanjian kerjasama antara Suna dan oni no kuni? Kau bisa membiarkan Shion pergi, besok pagi?"

Gaara mengernyit. "Itu urusan Suna, bukan urusan pribadiku, kau urusan pribadiku, aku tidak—"

"Kalau begitu kau bohong!" Sakura terisak semakin keras, tubuhnya berguncang-guncang lemah. Dia terdiam sesaat, dadanya nyari teramat sangat. "Kita… kita putus saja, Gaara… aku… aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita… aku…" Sakura berhenti, terisak dan memandang bayangan Gaara yang kabur karna air mata yang terus mengalir dari emeraldnya.

Pemuda itu diam disana, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan. Sakura kembali mundur selangkah, membekap mulutnya untuk mencegah isakan yang lebih keras, tapi percuma, gadis itu tidak bisa bertahan disana bila Gaara terus menatapnya dalam kegemingan seperti itu. Sakura mengambil langkah pertamanya, lalu berlari menuju pintu, dia harus pergi dari tempat itu dan membiarkan semuanya berakhir.

_TBC_

HURT… HURT… HURT… mudah mudahan cukup Hurt meskipun Kyu ngrasa fic ini makin Nyinet, makin jauh dari kesan Canon yang telah Kyu coba untuk bangun di fic ini.

DAN…. Untuk yang mengharapkan kehadiran Neji sebagai pihak ke empat keknya harus kuciwa… dari sekian banyak rifyuwer yang menebak maksud Neji, cuma satu yang bener,, Neji disini cuma pengen menarik perhatian Gaara, bukan Sakura… tapi tenang ajah, pihak lain akan tetap muncul untuk menguji Gaara, siapa dia? Itu rahasia… yang jelas dia cowoq yang gag kalah dinginnya dari Gaara… dan juga cuakep!

Okhe dari pada banyak bacot Kyu langsung bales ripyu aja nyak?

**Give Thanks to :**

**Hikari Meiko Eunjo **(kali ini g terlalu lamakan senpai? Gyah... maaf senpai, Neji-nya Kyu ambil lagi buat guling di rumah #di jyuken. K-pop? Kyu juga SUKA... fav Kyu SHINee... Kyu selalu ngebayangin Gaara itu kayak Minho...#Gyah OOT. makasih dah rifyu...) **Pledis **(makasih dah nungguin #sok inocent. Lemonnya kyu tahan di bulan Ramadhan #ketawa setan. Makasih dah rifyu y?) **namina88 **(Nejisakunya udahan Senpai... untuk sementara saku Kyu buat menderita dulu #ketawanista. Makasih dah rifyu...) **nanana Nara **(Untung deh Nana-senpai g ketemu Kyu langsung, soalnya ada orang yang nyubitin Kyu sambil treak gemes ama Gaara #malah curcol.. makasih dah rifyu y senpai...) **Riku Aida **(Adew... maap senpai... g ada Nejisaku lagi.. Limited Edition! #PLAK. Makasih dah rifyu y senpai...) **Kikyo Fujikazu **(Makasih dah nunggu, makasih Pujiannya #flying. Tapi maap gag bisa munculin Nejisaku lagi...#pundung dan makasih dah rifyu..) **Pah **(ini apdetnya cepet kan? Makasih dah rifyu...)**Hatake Hadei-chan un **(hehe... g ada lemon di fic ini selama bulan puasa kok.. #angel mode. Maap ga ada nejisaku disini... tapi mudah2an tetep seru... #berharap. Makasih dah rifyu) **Nariopa **(Iya ini apdet kilat... senpai juga kudu,mesti,wajib,harus rifyu lagi #Gaploked. Makasih dah rifyu) **Saku-chan **(Ini apdet lagi... gag ada orang keempat kok, Cuma ada pihak yang bersliweran aja *?* makasih dah rifyu..) **Ria Kishimoto **(iya ini apdet lebih cepat kan.. makasih dah rifyu y senpai...) **Rain **(hehe... maap, Kyu usahain apdetnya cepet deh... tapi satu-satu.. jangan kesel ama Kyu y... plish...) **Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz **(Aduh.. jangan panggil senpai ama Kyu y... kyu masih nubie... belom cukup umur dipanggil senpai... suer dah! Apdet ini g lamakan? Makasih dah rifyu y Ayhank-chan...) **r **(AH? Gaya tulisan kita mirip? #berbinar. Masa? #makinberbinar. Masa-masa-masa?#berbinar-binar. *reader : AGH sakit mata tau!* di share juga? Makasih senpai... #bungkuk-bungkuk... makasih juga dah rifyu...) **Yusha Daesung **(Salam kenal juga senpai... Ah~ makasih udah jadiin Fav...iya ini cepet apdetnya.. makasih dah rifyu) **Sasa-chan **(Waa... makasih Idenya... tapi maap... fic ini udah Kyu bikin ampe selesei... jadi Ide dari Sasa-chan Kyu pake nanti di Fic GaaSaku setelah ini y... kyu lagi bikin VampFic. Eit.. tapi jangan panggil senpai donk... panggil aja Kyu,,, makasih dah rifyu...) **Elang-hitam **(YAP! Semangat! Makasih dah nunggu dan Rifyuuuu... ) **Tsukiyomi Kumiko **(Wa.. Cuma senpai yang tebakannya bener... plok..plok..plok... makasih dah rifyu y senpai... ) **Risuki Taka **(Waa maap deh bikin sedih... tuntutan Genre #ngeles. Ini tamat di Ceps 10.. makasih dah ngingetin senpai, Kyu emang rabun, padahal udah baca ulang.. makasih dah rifyu senpai...) **d3rin **(makasih dah ngefav ama rifyu...) **dan Kamu yang belom sempet rifyu fic ini...**(makasih dah baca..)

Thanks ALL... untuk rifyu, untuk Fav, untuk alert... Kyu baru tau cara liat yang Fav ama yang Alert... Kyu seneng banget angkanya tinggi... baik Fav, Alert, hits, atau visitor,.. Kyu seneng... makasih ALL...

Berhubung ini terakhir Kyu apdet sebelum lebaran Kyu mau ngucapin Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin... Semoga kita meraih kemenangan bersama.

Kyu apdet secepetnya setelah lebaran, **abaikanini**-makin banyak yang rifyu makin cepet kyu Apdet... hehe #Smirk-**abaikanini**

**Mind to rifyu?**

_Kyu_


	8. Chapter 8

**#Peringatan : rate M untuk pembahasan 'Hal Dewasa', anak di bawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

Contravention ® Q Kyu Anarchy 99

"Kau salah jalan, Jidat!"

Sakura berhenti melangkah, emeraldnya mengerjap sesaat sebelum dia berbalik dan menatap sahabatnya yang berada di sisi lain dari persimpangan jalan itu. "Jangan mempermainkanku Pig! Aku masih cukup waras untuk—"

"Hari ini kita kerumah sakit Suna, misi kita sudah terselesaikan kemarin jadi hari ini kita harus menemui ketua rumah sakit Suna dan memberikan laporan ini padanya, ingat?" Ino menjelaskan dengan sabar, sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat satu map coklat yang terlihat tebal.

"Oh...," gumam Sakura. "Ya aku ingat," menyadari kesalahannya, Sakura segera kembali kesamping sahabat blondenya dan kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Baguslah."

Menjadi pernyataan tak tertulis bahwa tak ada lagi pembahasan tentang Gaara diantara mereka, Sakura telah cukup lelah berdebat dengan Ino yang terus menyayangkan keputusannya mengakhiri Gaara. Gadis pirang itu pun akhirnya menyerah setelah Sakura mendiamkannya seharian penuh, dan hanya dapat memberikan pandangan menyesal disaat melihat Sakura yang bergerak menjauh setiap kali merasakan kehadiran Gaara didekatnya.

"Sakura..." sebuah seruan dari seorang gadis menghentikan langkah Sakura dan Ino, bersamaan keduanya berbalik kebelakan dan terkejut melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang yang berlari kecil kearah mereka sementara dua pengawalnya berjalan cepat dibelakang gadis itu.

"Shion-hime," Sakura membungkuk rendah diikuti Ino yang tak bersuara begitu gadis beriris violet itu tiba didepan mereka. Sakura menatap gadis itu lekat, 'cantik, pantas saja Gaara lebih memilih dia dari pada dia disinya,' batin gadis itu kecut, tak urung rasa sakit bercampur benci muncul didadanya.

Karena gadis itulah Sakura di tinggalkan, benarkan?

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, aku baru saja dari rumah kaca dan Matsuri bilang kau di rumah sakit, aku mencarimu..." suara gadis itu berubah canggung. "—Bisa kita bicara?"

"... Oh," Sakura mengerjap, gadis itu menatap Ino yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'terserah kau saja'.

Tentang Gaara, Sakura yakin pembicaraan ini tak akan jauh dari Gaara. "Maaf shion-hime, saya ada misi yang—"

"Tidak lama... sungguh... tidak akan lama," potong gadis itu, kali ini disertai pandangan memohon dari violetnya.

"Baiklah..." gumam Sakura, setengah hati.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita ke—"

"Disini saja."

"Oh, baiklah," gadis pirang itu tampak gugup. "Ummm... maaf tidak sopan tapi... ini... tentang Gaara, kau... apa—"

"Saya dan Kazekage-sama tidak ada hubungan apapun, kalau itu yang ingin anda tanyakan," gumamnya jenuh, benarkan tentang Gaara... Gaara... dan Gaara lagi... tidak bisakah pemuda itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini, tanpa pandangan miris itu, dan tanpa rasa sakit yang sepertinya telah menemukan rumah barunya didada Sakura?

"Benarkah?" sebuah senyum tipis serta raut kelegaan tergambar jelas di wajah Shion. "Oh, maaf maksudku... selama ini aku mendenga—"

"Tak perlu memperdulikan omong kosong itu," sekali lagi Sakura memotong ucapan sang Miko, sekali ini dia tak perduli tentang apa itu sopan-santu dan tatakrama, dadanya terlanjur berdenyut sakit melihat ekspresi bahagia itu.

"Gaara juga sering membicarakanmu, jadi kupikir mungkin—"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya sebatas kenalan."

Shion tak lagi bicara, sedikit banyak gadis itu menyadari ada nada tidak suka dalam suara Sakura.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi, saya permisi," Sakura membungkuk dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Shion sebelum si Miko sempat kembali berkata. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Ino yang sedari tadi terus terdiam.

"Saya juga permisi," Ino pun membungkuk rendah sebelum ikut mengambil langkah mengikuti Sakura. Baru tiga langkah, gadis itu kembali berbalik dan memandang Shion dengan serius. "Dia berbohong."

Shion mengernyit kecil, memandang aquamarine Ino lebih fokus. "Maaf?" tanyanya tanda kurang mengerti.

"Semua yang dikatakan Sakura tadi itu bohong."

.

.

Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat, setidaknya menurut Sakura. Sepertinya baru tadi pagi dia bertemu Shion, lalu menghadap ketua rumah sakit Suna yang berlanjut pada pertemuannya dengan Kankurou di ruang kazekage dan menyatakan misinya berhasil dengan memuaskan. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia telah berada disini, di sebuah kedai sake kecil bersama Ino dan Matsuri untuk mengenang kebersamaan mereka selama menjalankan misi bersama ini.

Matsuri dan Ino terus-terusan mengulang segala agenda yang pernah terjadi selama misi ini, menertawakan hal-hal konyol yang pernah terjadi, kesalahan-kesalahan yang waktu itu terasa mengesalkan kini berubah menjadi bahan tertawaan tambahan bagi mereka. Sementara itu, Sakura terus sibuk menuangkan sakenya kedalam cawan kecil di genggamannya, meneguk dan membiarkan isinya yang terasa pahit membakar tenggorokan.

Gadis pink itu menggeleng-geleng pelan menyaksikan tingkah dua gadis berbeda asal itu bertingkah konyol dibawah pengaruh sake.

"Hei, Jidat _hick_... bukankah itu... _hick_... Kazekage?" Ino menunjuk suatu arah dibelakang Sakura, Sakura yang tengah meneguk sakenya tak langsung merespon, dia menggeleng pelan untuk mempertajam penglihatannya yang mulai kabur sebelum berbalik dan melihat sosok itu.

"Ya... kau benar _hick_... Pig!"

"Hei Matsu-chan... _hick_... aku ingat-aku ingat... wajahmu saat melihat _hick_... Sakura bersama Gaara waktu itu... _hick_... kau lucu sekali... _hick_... hahaha...," gadis pirang itu tertawa keras, menyebabkan wajahnya yang memerah semakin merah.

"Itu masih lebih _hick_... baik dari pada _hick_... kau saat _hick_... melihat mereka bercumbu... _hick_..."

"Jangan bicarakan _hick_... itu baka...," dengan gerakan lambat Ino meninju lengan Matsuri, dan keduanya pun tertawa-tawa bersama.

"Aku antar kalian pulang," sebuah suara berat khas pria mengalun datar diantara mereka.

"Hei... itu dia Gaara..." Ino menunjuk sosok berambut merah yang muncul diantara meja mereka.

Pemuda 'Ai' itu hanya menurunkan jari telunjuk Ino yang hampir menyentuh hidungnya dengan raut datar, kemudian dengan sigap merebut cawan sake yang hampir menyentuh bibir Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya, menimbulkan sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir merah gadis itu.

Tanpa banyak kata –karena memang Gaara bukan orang yang suka berkata-kata– pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dalam gendongannya. Sakura memberontak -tentu saja- tapi siapa yang akan mencegah perbuatan seorang Gaara di desa yang di pimpinnya sendiri?

Sementara dibelakang Gaara, dua ANBU masing-masing merangkul Ino dan Matsuri yang mabuk berat. Gaara membawa tubuh gadis itu meloncati atap-atap kubah khas Suna, sementara gadis itu terus berontak dengan memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang Gaara dan rancauan omelan yang meluncur tak jelas dari bibir Sakura.

Hingga saat pemuda itu memasuki kamar Sakura, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang terbaca diwajahnya, Gaara membaringkan Sakura yang masih merancau lemah diatas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Selama beberapa saat pemuda itu terdiam disana, disisi tempat tidur Sakura. Mengamati gadis itu semakin terlelap dengan hanya memberikan gerakan-gerakan kecil seperti menyingkirkan anak rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya datar, sementara tangan pucatnya mengusap lembut ubun-ubun gadis itu.

"Kau milikku," dia kembali berujar, kali ini dengan nada geram dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu..." dia merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening Sakura. "Tidak akan," dia berbisik pelan sementara bibirnya turun menjamah hidung mancung Sakura yang memerah karena pengaruh sake.

Dia berhenti ketika wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sakura, jade pucatnya menatap kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan emerald dibaliknya, menatapnya penuh-penuh seakan bisa menembus kelopak tipis itu dan tengah menyelami mutiara emerald didalamnya.

Perlahan di kecupnya bibir hangat Sakura, bibir tipis yang menguarkan aroma sake. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, meresapi kelembutan yang teraih bibirnya, menyesap dan memagut lembut bibir Sakura yang terkatup rapat, lembut... sangat lembut...

"Gaara..."

Pemuda 'Ai' itu membuka matanya, terkejut mendengar namanya meluncur keluar dari bibir yang tengah dipagutnya, dia mengambil jarak dan menatap emerald Sakura yang masih menutup...

"Gaara!" sekali lagi namanya terucap dari bibir itu, lebih keras dan kali ini Gaara melihat ekspresi takut yang tergambar di raut gadis itu saat menyebutnya meski matanya masih terpejam, mengigau.

"Sakura..." Gaara mencoba memanggil gadis itu, namun tak ada respon. "Aku disini, tak perlu takut, aku disini..." diraihnya kedua tangan Sakura, digenggam erat dan dikecupnya perlahan. "Aku disini, disampingmu, karena itu kau juga jangan pergi dari sisiku..."

Dia disana, disamping Sakura, memutuskan untuk terjaga menjaga Sakura, gadisnya.

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_...jangan pergi dari sisiku._

_Q_

Sakura terbangun di pagi terakhirnya di Suna dengan perasaan yang menentu. Sementara kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri, sebagian hatinya justru merasa hangat yang entah karena apa. Gadis pink itu pun melangkah limbung keluar kamarnya dan menemukan Ino tergeletak di sofa didepan televisi. Saat dia akan membangunkan Ino, gadis pirang itu malah melompat dan buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi yang disusul dengan suara gadis itu memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sakura mengernyit, dia yakin semalam dia minum sama banyaknya dengan Ino tapi kenapa pagi ini dia tidak muntah dan hangover separah gadis pirang itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja Pig?" Sakura bertanya dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya..." jawab Ino dengan suara yang terdengar aneh.

Mengangkat bahu, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat teh hitam dengan jahe sebelum mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ino kembali muncul sesaat setelah Sakura menuangkan cairan hitam mendidih di ketel kedalam dua cangkir kecil diatas meja pantri.

"Kau ingat siapa yang mengantar kita semalam, Pig?" tanya Sakura sembari memberikan satu cangkir teh buatannya.

Ino menggeleng lemah. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya heran, aku terbangun di kamarku sementara kau di sofa ini."

"Itu tidak adil," gerutu Ino.

Sakura kembali mengedikkan bahu, dia memutuskan lebih baik kembali kekamarnya setelah menghabiskan cangkir tehnya. Dia harus memastikan semua gulungan telah tersimpan rapi dalam Bag Pack dan tak ada satu kunai pun yang tertinggal di sana.

"Kita kembali sekarang Jidat?"

Sakura berbalik dan memandang Ino yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. "Tentu saja Pig! Misi kita sudah selesai."

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak ingin menemui—"

"Tidak!" potong Sakura tegas. "Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, kita berangkat lima belas menit lagi."

"Kau kejam Jidat! Kepalaku masih berputar-putar, beri aku dua jam. Lagi pula masih ada legalitas misi yang harus diserahkan pada... ehemm Kazekage."

Sakura menghela napas berat, _Kami-sama_... tidak bisakah semuanya di permudah? Kenapa saat dia tak ingin bertemu, kesempatan untuk bertemu justru terasa semakin banyak? "Kau saja yang kesana Pig."

"Kau kejam Jidat! Kepalaku masih berputar-putar dan kau menyuruhku mengantarkan surat itu sendiri?" Ino mengulang kalimat memelasnya.

Sakura memandang sebal pada sahabat pirangnya yang kini menampilkan ekspresi tersiksa diwajahnya.

"Ayolah Jidat... aku ingin tidur dua jam lagi..." gadis itu membuat gerakan memohon dengan kedua tangannya yang tertangkup didepan dada. Namun sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, gadis itu telah berlari menjauh dari pintu kamar Sakura yang kemudian disusul suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

_Q_

Suasana berubah hening seketika begitu Gaara melangkah masuk kedalam ruang rapat yang telah di isi lima orang itu. Gaara melangkah tenang di ikuti Temari di belakangnya, lalu duduk di kursi yang selalu di peruntukkan untuk pemimpin desa.

"Langsung saja, ada apa kalian mengundangku pagi-pagi kemari?" Gaara tak suka basa-basi.

"Ini mengenai kau sebagai Kazekage, Gaara-sama," seorang wanita diantara mereka mencoba bicara tenang dan dalam. "Dan gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup anda."

Gaara memandang wanita tua itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Kami beranggapan bahwa Gaara-sama telah menginjak usia yang cukup untuk mendapatkan pendamping hidup," kali ini Urubi, lelaki tua yang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Sabaku itu bicara. "Sebagai seorang pemimpin di Suna Gakure No Sato kami berharap anda dapat mempertimbangkan pilihan anda dengan baik."

Gaara masih belum bicara meski dia telah mulai merasa tak suka dengan pembahasan rapat kali ini, rapat yang menurutnya telah melanggar wilayah teritorinya sebagai pribadi yang merdeka.

"Kami melihat bahwa Gaara-sama cukup dekat dengan Shion-hime, dan beberapa waktu yang lalu kami menerima sebuah jalan terbuka jika anda bermaksud untuk—"

"Aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun pada Shion," ujar Gaara yang mulai jenuh, kalimat datar yang seketika membungkam mulut mereka.

"Ada baiknya anda memikirkan hal ini terlebih dahulu Gaara-sama, lagi pula kami tidak akan menuntut anda untuk segera menikahi Shion-hime," ujar Sutsu lagi, sepertinya dia mulai kehilangan pengendalian diri akan tatakrama yang selama ini di junjungnya tinggi-tinggi, sementara empat orang lainnya mulai berbisik-bisik didepan Gaara.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita tua keras kepala itu pada Temari yang duduk tepat disampingnya, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang bisa dituntut untuk segera menikah?" tanya Gaara datar pada gadis berkuncir empat itu. Temari mengeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, permisi,"detik berikutnya Gaara berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang rapat yang masih dipenuhi bisik-bisik. Pembicaraan yang tidak menyangkut Suna bukanlah hal yang patut di rapatkan seperti itu, menurut Gaara. Terutama tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah terburu, dua orang ANBU yang menunggu didepan pintu pun ikut mengerakkan kakinya begitu Gaara melangkah keluar. Dia harus segera kekantornya, menandatangani beberapa berkas sebelum berlari pergi menemui Sakura. Gaara sudah membaca semua laporan dari Kankurou dan terkejut mengetahui misi Sakura yang telah terselesaikan kemarin.

Gaara harus menemui gadis itu sebelum dia pergi, dia harus menegaskan pada Sakura bahwa sampai kapanpun Sakura tetaplah miliknya. Sampai kapanpun.

Tap!

Gaara berhenti melangkah mendadak. Dia merasakan cakra itu, cakra hangat milik Sakura tepat dibawahnya, dilantai dibawah tempat Gaara berdiri sekarang. Dia tersenyum, sepertinya tak perlu bersusah payah mengejar waktu karena gadis itu telah datang padanya, sekarang.

"Kalian pergilah ke ruanganku lebih dulu," gumam pemuda itu pada dua ANBU yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Kedua ANBU itu mengangguk pelan sebelum membiarkan Gaara berjalan melewati mereka. Jantungnya berdebar, tapi Gaara tetap melangkah tenang dengan raut datarnya. Dia berbelok dan menuruni tangga, ada sedikit rasa heran ketika menyadari bahwa cakra Sakura tak bergerak mendekat atau menjauh, gadis itu...

Disana... Gaara melihatnya, gadis berambut pink yang berdiri mematung didepan ruang rapat yang tadi ditinggalkan olehnya. Gaara mengernyit menyadari ada perubahan gerakan cakra dalam tubuh Sakura, pemuda itu tak mengerti kenapa wajah gadis itu tampak begitu menderita. Sesak saat jade pucatnya kembali mendapati emerald itu meneteskan air mata.

Tubuh gadis itu berguncang saat emeraldnya menyadari kehadiran Gaara disana.

"Pernikahan?"

_Q_

"Pernikahan?" gumam Sakura penuh kekecewaan. "Aku terkejut mengetahui kau juga begitu hebat dalam hal asmara."

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, tak mengerti.

Emerald itu terus meneteskan butiran bening di pipi Sakura, dadanya berdenyut sakit saat dia tak mendengar penyangkalan dari Gaara, setidaknya Sakura berharap pemuda itu mengatakan hal lain selain kediaman. "Selamat atas pernikahan anda, KAZEKAGE-sama," sambung Sakura tubuhnya berguncang lemah. Gadis itu mundur perlahan saat tak juga mendapat penyangkalan dari Gaara, berbalik dan berlari...

SRAAKK...

Tiba-tiba saja pasir menghalangi jalannya, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

Sakura kembali berbalik memandang sengit pada Gaara yang masih berdiri tenang disana. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kabar bahagia ini, Kazeka—"

Srak— pasir di sisi kanan Sakura bergolak memotong kalimatnya.

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang, jangan memanggilku seperti itu Sakura…"

"Maafkan Saya, Sabaku—"

Srak— kali ini yang disisi kiri.

"Gaara," kata Gaara penuh penekanan. "Panggil aku Gaara."

Sakura mendecih dan memilih tak menjawab. Dia muak dengan segala sikap Gaara yang masih saja ingin menipunya, membuatnya merasa dia berada cukup dekat dengan hati Gaara meski pada kenyataannya tidak. Gadis itu tak akan lagi terbohongi kali ini.

Gaara berjalan mendekat perlahan. "Aku tidak mengerti semua yang kau ucapkan, Sakura dan aku tidak suka sikapmu itu."

Sakura hendak mundur, tapi pasir Gaara mencegahnya. "Aku hanya merasa bodoh," gadis itu kembali mendecih, kali ini untuk menghina kebodohannya sendiri. "Merasa tolol telah berharap kau akan mengejarku untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita," Sakura tertawa hambar, meremehkan kalimatnya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku sadar aku tak akan pernah pantas untuk seorang Kazekage, pemimpin Aliansi Shinobi, seorang yang begitu tinggi diatasku, Maafkan aku, aku yang telah lancang mencintaimu dan berharap kau juga mencintaiku—"

"Aku memang mencintaimu Sakura—"

"Jangan membohongiku lagi Gaara!" Sakura berteriak geram, ditangannya mulai terpusat cakra. "Lepaskan aku, aku muak dengan semua kebohonganmu!"

Duummm...

Sakura menghantam pasir dibelakang tubuhnya, dengan cekatan dia mengeluarkan kunai dari pouch kirinya, mencoba membuka jalan untuknya pergi dari tempat itu. Dan gagal, pasir itu tak tertembus.

"Kau tak percaya padaku, Sakura-ku?"

Sakura memandang muak pada raut terluka yang Gaara tampilkan. Dia kembali meraih empat kunai dengan tangan kirinya, empat shuriken dengan tangan kanannya dan melempar semuanya bersamaan kearah Gaara.

Shiiinggg...

Krackk...

Gagal, Sakura tahu semua serangannya akan gagal, pasir Gaara bukanlah tameng yang akan dengan mudah ditembus oleh kunoichi medic sepertinya.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"DIAM!"

Gadis itu berteriak kalap, kali ini kedua tangannya meraih kunai dari pouch di kanannya, kunai khusus yang telah dilumuri racun. Tak ada cara lain selain serangan langsung. Gadis itu bergerak, mengumpulkan cakra di kakinya, menerjang pasir Gaara...

Tendangan kanan...

Tendangan kiri...

Hantaman tangan...

Tak berarti bagi pasir yang tak tertembus. Tapi bukan Sakura bila dia menyerah, dadanya telah terlanjur sakit, tak perduli bila akhirnya dia harus mati kehabisan cakra, atau karena tulang-tulangnya yang hancur berlahan berbenturan dengan pasir Gaara... dia tak perduli... hatinya telah perih.

"Hentikan Sakura."

Sakura tak berhenti, meski beberapa bagian tangan dan kakinya telah terluka mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakura..."

Crash...

Berhasil! Satu serangan terakhir berhasil membuat kunai itu menggores tipis pipi pucat Gaara. Ah, tidak juga. Itu bukan karena kemampuan Sakura yang telah melebihi Gaara melainkan karena pemuda itu berhenti menggunakan pasirnya untuk menamengi diri, membiarkan Sakura melukainya.

"Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri, Sakura."

Gadis itu berhenti, berdiri tepat didepan Gaara dengan napas yang terengah.

_Q_

"Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri, Sakura."

Gadis itu masih tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya deru napas yang terpacu yang terdengar dari sosok didepan Gaara. Gaara menatap gadis itu pilu, dia tak mengerti apa yang telah membuat gadis pinknya terlihat begitu kecewa. Kenapa gadis itu tidak bisa percaya padanya, hanya padanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura," Gaara meraih tangan Sakura, jade pucatnya menatap lurus emerald yang memandang penuh aura gelap padanya. "Semua yang kau ARGHH..." pemuda itu mengerang saat tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa lemas. "Sakura..."

"Kau lemah Gaara."

"ARGHHH..." pemuda itu mengerang lagi, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri sementara tangannya jadi mati rasa. Bersusah payah pemuda itu tak melepaskan genggamannya, tapi percuma... lidahnya kelu, lututnya...

Brukkk...

Dia terjatuh, terbaring miring dilantai. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, pandangannya semakin menggelap...

"Selamat tinggal Gaara, semoga kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu."

Semuanya gelap, Gaara tak bisa melihat apapun, seluruh tubuhnya melumpuh.

'Tidak Sakura, itu salah... Sakura kembali...,' pemuda itu mencoba bicara meski pada kenyataannya mulutnya tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Cakra gadis itu semakin menghilang, berbanding terbalik dengan denyut menyakitkan didadanya yang semakin datang.

'Sakura... kembali... kembali... aku mohon kembali.'

.

.

_Sepi..._

_Kenapa begitu sepi..._

_Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa begitu sepi? Dimana ini? Keluarkan aku... keluarkan aku! Disini begitu sepi... keluarkan aku!_

_._

"ARRRGGHHH!" erangan keras menyertai bangunnya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Gaara... kau sudah sadar?"

Sepi...

Sakit... apa ini? Tidak ada luka, tapi kenapa sakit sekali disini?

Pemuda itu tampak tak sadar meremas dadanya. Sementara keempat orang dalam ruangan rumah sakit itu tampak bingung sekaligus takut, takut pada kegelapan mata Gaara.

"ARGGHHH!" pemuda itu mengerang lagi.

"Gaara kau tidak—"

Brukh!

"AAAHHH!" Temari menjerit sakit ketika pasir Gaara menghantamnya hingga tubuh gadis itu terpental kedinding.

Gaara tersingkap, pemuda itu memandang tertarik pada Temari yang mengerang di lantai rumah sakit.

"Seperti itu..." gumam pemuda itu datar. "Terus seperti itu... menjerit seperti itu... menjeritlah dan hilangkan rasa sepi ini."

Brukh... brukh.. brukh... brukh...

Begitu tiba-tiba pasir Gaara kembali menghantam Temari dan ketiga orang lain dalam ruangan itu, menimbulkan jerit kesakitan dari keempatnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, dingin. "Sabaku rou," gumam Gaara datar.

Pada saat bersamaan empat tangan pasir muncul dari dinding-dinding rumah sakit dan menjerat keempat sosok yang memandang penuh ketakutan pada Gaara.

"Menjeritlah!" raung pemuda itu, senyum hampa terlukis dibibir tipisnya ketika jerit sakit terdengar dari keempat sosok dalam tawanannya.

"Rendan suna shigure," gumam pemuda itu lagi.

Perlahan, langit biru yang melapisi suna tertutup pasir-pasir yang terangkat perlahan keangkasa. Angin yang sebelumnya bertiup lemah, kini mulai kehilangan kendalinya. Matahari tertutup gumpalan pasir yang membumbung tinggi di angkasa.

Dalam sekejap, ribuan jarum pasir menghujani desa itu. Dalam sekejap, jeritan terdengar dimana-mana. Mereka berhamburan, manusia-manusia yang sebelumnya menatap heran pada gumpalan pasir yang menggelapi Suna kini menghambur kemana-mana, mencari tempat berlindung dari badai jarum pasir yang menyayat kulit. Raung ketakutan, jerit kesakitan terdengar dimana-mana... Gaara tersenyum puas.

_TBC_

Big thanks to Lhyn Hatake (K Ran) yang bantuin bikin pertarungan GaaSaku dan nyariin referensi*halah* jutsu-jutsunya Gaara, Luph Yu Pull dah! Emuach! #K Ran muntah2#

MUACCCHHH Kasih buat :

_Riku Aida_**, Yusha Daesung, **_J0e_**, Hikari meiko Eunjo, **_vialesana_**, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, **_L.A Agrimony_**, namina88, **_Kikyo Fujikazu_**, ****r****, **_Risuki Taka_**, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, **_Pah_**, Sasachan, **_Mona Rukisa-chan_**, nanana Nara, **_Hatake HaDei-chan un_**, choco momo, **_Hatake Depharamita Archuleta_**, Nanairo Zoacha**_, uchihyuu nagisa_**, kirokiro, **_Sky pea-chan_**, Amarillisht, **_zetta hikaru_**, Tabita Pinkybunny, **_Akuma techo_**, Michi rukawa, **_Gyblue12_**, dan Kamu yang udah baca.**

Maaf Ga Kyu bales satu-satu... langsung kyu bahas disini aja.

Pertama #gyah!. Muga-muga chap ini cukup memuaskan walo ga panjang-panjang amat dan ga ngebosenin plus feelnya dapet!

HUGYAAAA banyak yang nebak **Sasuke** sebagai cowok 'itu' tapi bukan Lho, kan Kyu udah MATI'in Sasuke disini #kesamber kirin. Bukan **Sasori** juga... walopun 'gagal' fic ini tetep Canon, jadi gag mungkin Saso yang akatsuki plus udah R.I.P muncul disini!

Silahkan menebak lagi... #dikroyok. Clue-nya Kyu tambahin deh! Dia bukan Shinobi dan muncul sebagai tokoh di Naruto Movie bukan manga atau Anime . Kayak Shion (yang muncul hanya di Movie) AKH! Udah jelas banget tuh!

**Mind to rifyu?**

_Kyu_


	9. Chapter 9

**#Peringatan : rate M untuk pembahasan 'Hal Dewasa', anak di bawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

**Contravention****Lady Anarchy 99** (Change pen name but still call my Kyu, .)

"GAARA HENTIKAN!" Kankurou, pemuda bercat wajah itu berteriak memperingatkan Gaara dengan raut wajah penuh kengerian. "Kau bisa menghancurkan Suna!" tambahnya dengan sikap waspada di depan pintu ruang rumah sakit yang selama beberapa malam menjadi tempat tinggal Gaara.

Gaara mengeram dan mulai menyerang Kankurou dengan pasirnya yang membabi-buta, menghancurkan lantai, dinding dan langit-langit rumah sakit yang diterjangnya. Keributan mulai menjadi di sekitar area pertarungan, warga sipil berlari ketakutan, medicnin berlarian kocar-kacir menyelamatkan pasien mereka. Sementara puluhan ANBU tampak kebingungan memilih pihak mana yang perlu dibantu, Kazekage atau Wakil Kazekage?

Kankurou melompat cekatan, sementara dua boneka kugutsu membantunya menghalau serangan Gaara. Tak ada kesempatan bagi anak kedua Rei(* itu untuk kembali menyerang, dia hanya bisa bertahan dari serangan Gaara yang tanpa jeda.

"HENTIKAN GAARA! SAKURA TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI PADAMU MESKI KAU MEMBUNUH KAMI SEMUA!" teriakan Temari seperti sebuah mantra penenang bagi Gaara. Dia tampak seperti _trans_ sesaat sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh dengan lutut yang membentur lantai dengan keras.

Seluruh pasirnya luruh...

_Q_

Perut Sakura berbunyi sekali lagi, matanya memandang tak yakin pada ikan bakar yang tergeletak di atas api yang hampir mati di depannya. Sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri seluruh area hutan di sekitarnya, kosong. Yakin dengan hasil penelusuran matanya, gadis itu meraih kayu yang menusuk melintang seekor ikan bakar besar di depannya, mencium aromanya yang menggoda –sekali lagi menyusuri area sekitar dengan matanya– kemudian mencuil daging matang yang akan memuaskan rasa laparnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ikanku?"

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." gadis itu terbatuk saat sebuah suara yang terdengar garang datang dari arah belakangnya. "Ikanmu?" Sakura berbalik dan dengan sempurna emeraldnya membulat mendapati sosok tinggi tegap berambut pirang dengan mata emerald sepertinya tengah memandang tajam padanya. "Kau..."

"Kau? Gadis pink pacar Naruto...,"

"Uhuk... Uhuk...," gadis itu terbatuk lagi, kali ini dialah yang memandang tajam pada pemuda pirang yang telah mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. "Aku bukan pacar Naruto!"

"Lama tidak bertemu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Pink?" pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu berjalan tenang dan duduk di depan Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura, kalau kau lupa, Temujin!" Sakura masih menatap tajam pada pemuda berekpresi datar di depannya. Heran, kenapa Sakura sering sekali berurusan dengan orang berekpresi datar, sih?

"Yah, aku ingat, Haruno Sakura," Temujin meletakkan seekor ikan besar mentah yang telah ditusuk kayu melintang di atas api yang mulai padam. Pemuda itu bangkit, meneliti pepohonan di atasnya sesaat sebelum melompat dengan gerakan anggun khas ksatria berpedang dan mendarat lagi tepat di depan Sakura dengan ranting-ranting kering di tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan memakan sarapan pagiku?"

Pandangan tajam Sakura seketika berubah drastis menjadi pandangan memohon yang terlihat lucu di mata pemuda di depannya. "Maafkan aku, aku kira tak ada pemiliknya jadi kumakan," gumam gadis itu sambil meletakkan kembali ikan yang tinggal setengah di dekat api.

"Tak apa, makan saja. Aku masih bisa bersabar menunggu yang selanjutnya."

"Biar aku yang bakar," tawar Sakura, namun gerakan gadis itu terhenti saat mendapat tatapan menolak dari pemuda di depannya.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Umm... ya... sedang liburan dengan menyamar jadi warga sipil," gumam Sakura, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengambil lagi ikan bakar yang telah –tanpa ijin– dimakannya.

Temujin memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang membawa bag pack besar di punggungnya. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos putih gradasi merah dengan aksen bunga lili putih di bagian merahnya dan celana jeans selutut, lalu... "Penyamaran payah," komentarnya datar saat melihat _hitai ate_ yang masih terikat di rambut Sakura.

Sakura memberi ekspresi cemberut sebagai balasan dari komentar pedas pemuda itu. "Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya terakhir kita bertemu kau bilang kau ingin kembali ke karavan?"

"Kami sedang beristirahat di sekitar sini, aku bosan dengan roti gandum jadi datang ke sungai untuk mendapatkan ikan."

Sakura menangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban itu, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada memang ada sungai kecil yang alirannya cukup deras. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu kekaravan? Setelah kau selesai sarapan tentunya."

Temujin mengangguk dan Sakura tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya liburan empat hari yang dia dapat setelah memaksa Tsunade-Shisou tidak sia-sia. Memang benar tidak seratus persen dia berniat liburan -seperti kata Ino, dia hanya ingin kabur- tapi kalau dia bisa mendapatkan kesenangan yang bisa membuatnya –sedikit– lupa pada masalahnya, dia tak menolak.

Setelah menghabiskan ikan mereka, akhirnya Temujin mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan mengikutinya menuju karavan. Selama perjalanan, obrolan berjalan satu arah. Kebanyakan Sakura yang bertanya sementara pemuda pirang itu menjawab dengan raut datarnya.

"Banyak sekali...," Sakura menggumam takjub saat melihat banyaknya tenda yang didirikan di atas tanah luas berumput di depannya.

"Anggota kami bertambah pesat setelah perang berakhir, kebanyakan adalah mereka yang terpisah dari keluarga saat perang," jelas Temujin, masih dengan raut datarnya.

"Oh...," gumam Sakura, miris.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali berjalan dan mulai memasuki kawasan perkemahan. Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk saat ada beberapa yang menyapa dan berkomentar tentangnya. Beberapa bahkan masih mengenalnya, setelah delapan tahun tak bertemu.

"Nerugui!" pekik gadis pink itu senang ketika seekor musang berambut putih kecoklatan berlari cepat kearahnya. Dia menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan musang kecil itu naik dan menggelungkan tubuh di sekitar leher Sakura.

"Dia punya ingatan yang bagus," gumam Temujin, sesaat pemuda itu merogoh saku celana hitamnya dan mengeluarkan biskuit gandum.

Sakura mengambil biskuit gandum itu dan memberikannya sedikit-sedikit pada Nerugui yang mencicit pelan di pundaknya.

"Temujin, darimana saja kau?" seorang kakek tua berjangkut panjang keluar dari dalam sebuah tenda. "Ah.. Kau..."

"Ohayou Kahiko-jiisan...," Sakura membungkuk rendah.

"Sakura, pantas saja Temujin tak kunjung kembali. Apa ada misi penting sampai kau datang kesini?"

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu," jelas Temujin singkat.

Kakek tua itu tersenyum singkat, kemudian dengan keceriaan yang agak berlebihan dia memaksa Sakura masuk kedalam tendanya dan menawarinya secangkir ocha panas. Sakura tak bisa menolak, apalagi saat Temujin juga dengan tenang membukakan pintu tenda untuknya.

Kahiko-jiisan juga menawarinya roti gandum yang juga tak dapat ditolak Sakura, jujur saja gadis itu masih merasa lapar. Setelah menanyakan kabar tentang Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kakurou, mereka mulai bertukar cerita tentang perjalanan karavan yang berkelana setelah peristiwa batu gelel dulu.

"Temujin-nii... kenapa lama sekali..." seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat masuk tiba-tiba kedalam tenda mereka.

Temujin tersenyum singkat sebelum meminta maaf dan menjelaskan tentang keberadaan Sakura pada si gadis kecil, gadis kecil itu pun akhirnya pergi setelah Temujin berjanji akan segera menyusulnya.

"Jadi kau mengajarkan mereka bertarung?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Temujin mengangguk singkat. "Hanya untuk pertahanan diri," dia berdiri, berjalan menjauhi Sakura sebelum kembali lagi dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya.

Sakura mengernyit saat Temujin mengangsurkan pedang itu padanya.

"Mereka akan senang kalau ada Sensei baru yang mau mngejari mereka sesuatu," dia tersenyum singkat dan memberi pandangan meyakinkan pada Sakura hingga gadis itu pun menerima pedang itu. "Biarku simpankan tasmu."

_Q_

Gaara bergerak melewati gerbang besar konoha tanpa masalah, seorang penjaga gerbang mempersilahkannya masuk tanpa banyak komentar. Itu pun karena Gaara terpaksa mendarat di depan pintu gerbang yang memang telah terpasang segel hingga orang sehebat apapun tak bisa masuk dengan jutsu apapun tanpa ijin. Segera setelah berhasil masuk, pemuda itu bergerak secepat kilat –benar-benar kecepatan kilat– menuju rumah Sakura.

"Sakura!" pemuda itu masuk begitu saja menerobos segel lemah yang dipasang Sakura di jendela kamarnya.

Kamar itu kosong, bahkan dari debu tipis yang menempel di mejanya Gaara tahu kamar itu telah cukup lama ditinggalkan. Pemuda itu mengeram pelan, dan bergerak menyusuri rumah kecil Sakura. Tak berhasil menemukan Sakura di rumahnya, pemuda itu mulai menyusuri Konoha, setiap gang setiap rumah, dia mencari keberadaan cakra gadis itu.

"Sakura!" pemuda itu mengeram lagi, setelah tak juga menemukan keberadaan gadis itu.

.

.

"Sakura! Di mana Sakura!"

"GAARA!" teriak nyaring si jinchuuriki kyuubi, dengan penuh semangat pamuda pirang itu memeluk Gaara dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Mencari Sakura-chan ya? Waa sayang sekali dia sedang ada misi di Suna...eh?" pemuda hiperaktif itu mengerjap saat sosok Gaara tiba-tiba lenyap dalam gumpalan pasir.

.

.

"Kau melihat Sakura?"

"Ka-Kazekage sama?" Gadis berambut Indigo itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

"Di mana Sakura?"

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Dia belum kembali dari misinya di Suna, Eh? Bukankah seharusnya anda... eh?" kata-kata gadis itu tak berlanjut saat Gaara telah menghilang sama tiba-tibanya dengan saat dia datang.

.

.

Gaara terus bergerak, mencari sumber cakra yang dikenalnya dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Pemuda 'Ai' itu tampak kacau, tak ada lagi raut tenang pada wajah datarnya, yang ada hanya gurat kepedihan dan kecemasan yang terpampang jelas. Jade pucatnya terlihat jauh lebih gelap, kulit putihnya berubah pucat, wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus, membuatnya tampak beberapa tahun lebih menyeramkan dan lebih tua dari biasanya.

Keputusasaan mulai melanda hatinya yang merapuh, kemarahan dan rasa sepi kembali mengelapkan matanya. Dia mengeram, dia membutuhkan Sakura-nya, dia harus segera menemukan Sakura-nya.

"Di mana Sakura?" kali ini objek pertanyaannya dalah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah duduk jenuh di mejanya di kantor Hokage.

"Gaara-chan... oh, mengejutkan sekali anda—"

"Di mana Sakura berada, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Gaara dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya.

"Ah.. sepertinya kau punya urusan dengan murid kesayanganku ha? Duduklah dulu—"

"Kau tahu di mana Sakura... Katakan di mana Sakura!" Gaara mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Tsunade, mengernyit. Memahami situasi yang ada, wanita muda itu memberi isyarat rahasia pada Shizune. "Tenangkan dirimu Nak, aku tidak akan memberitahu di mana Sakura kalau emosimu seperti itu."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana Sakura!"

"Jangan gegabah, aku tak mau medicnin andalanku tewas di tanganmu, Nak. Tenangkan dirimu dan akan kuberitahu di mana Sakura," wanita itu berkata dengan raut tenangnya.

Berlawanan dengan sikap Gaara yang makin memanas dan mulai mengeluarkan pasirnya yang kini tampak mengancam dengan bergerak liar di sekitar pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu di mana Sakura!" seorang gadis muncul tiba-tiba di tengah ruangan Hokage yang mulai memanas. Dia –Ino– menghela nafasnya yang tersengal dan memandang dengan tatapan prihatin kearah Gaara.

"Katakan di mana dia."

"Kau tidak akan menemukan Sakura di Konoha, dia tengah ber—"

"Ino!" suara mengancam dari Tsunade menginterupsi kalimat gadis pirang itu.

"Percayalah Tsunade-sama, saya tahu apa yang saya lakukan," katanya meyakinkan, "Dia tengah berlibur kedaerah selatan, kita bisa menemukannya dengan menyusuri desa sipil di selatan Konoha."

"GAARA!" dua orang kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba di ruangan Hokage itu. "Syukurlah kau belum menghancurkan apapun di sini..." desah Kankurou yang baru muncul dengan lega. Sementara Temari hanya memberinya tatapan mematikannya yang biasa.

Belum sempat mereka berkomentar lebih lanjut, sosok Gaara telah lenyap menjadi butiran pasir dan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Oh, Kami... aku baru saja sampai setelah mengejar dia dan sekarang dia sudah pergi lagi?" keluh Kankurou, mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya sekejap dan segera menghilang dari ruangan itu diikuti Temari dan Ino di belakangnya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, Tidak ada yang tahu sopan santun! Shizune, pastikan murid-murid akademi mendapat pelajaran etika mereka dengan baik! Jadikan itu sebagai standar kelulusan genin juga bila perlu!"

_Q_

Sakura tertawa rendah saat menyadari sebuah pedang telah teracung tepat di tengkuknya. Dia mendengus pelan sementara sebagian anak-anak bertepuk tangan untuk kemenangan jagoan mereka –Temujin- dan sebagian lagi ber 'Huuu' ria mendapati jagoan mereka –Sakura- kalah.

"Kemenangan yang hebat, seorang master pedang dari seorang pemula," ejek Sakura, gadis itu berbalik, memandang wajah tampan seorang ksatria pedang dan mendengus yang disertai tawa pelan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar pemula," gumam Temujin seraya menurunkan pedangnya, membungkuk memberi hormat pada Sakura dengan anggun. "Sekali lagi dan kau harus menjalankan hukumanmu," pemuda pirang dengan seringgai bermakna ejekannya.

"Itu tidak adil, kau harus melepaskan pedangmu, itu baru adil!"

"Itu yang disebut tidak adil Hime," pemuda itu berjalan mundur hingga kakinya menyentuh garis batas lingkaran yang menjadi arena pertarungan.

Sakura dengan terpaksa berjalan kearah berlawanan dan kembali mengangkat pedangnya. Keriuhan diantara anak-anak pendukung kembali terdengar, menyemangati Sakura dan Temujin bersamaan.

Sakura mulai mengambil langkah, kemudian bergerak cepat dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah pemuda pirang sasarannya. Namun hanya dengan satu gerakan kecil Temujin menghindari serangan Sakura, kemudian mulai membalas menyerang. Denting pedang yang bersinggungan mengisi ruang kosong yang disisakan terikan riuh anak-anak pendukung.

'Trang...'

Sebuah ayunan keras dari Temujin mengakibatkan pedang di tangan Sakura terlempar tinggi dan menancap di tanah di luar arena pertarungan. Sakura meruntuk melihat bibir tipis pemuda itu terangkat membentuk senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku belum kalah!" dengan gerakan cepat Sakura meraih kunai dari pouch belakangnya dan mulai kembali menyerang Temujin, gerakannya cepat dan terarah, menyerang pemuda pirang itu dengan ganas, begitu singkron dengan Temujin yang terkesan santai dan begitu halus dalam bergerak, melangkah ringan, berputar pelan dan...

"Kau kalah," ujar pemuda itu.

Sakua mengernyit, dia tidak merasa dalam posisi terjepit atau...

"Kakimu keluar arena," tembah Temujin, membuat gadis itu berteriak frustasi. "Dan warga sipil tidak akan membawa pouch penuh kunai di kantong belakangnya."

_Q_

"Seharusnya kita mengajak Neji atau Hinata...," keluh Ino, dia berada dibarisan kedua di belakang Gaara.

Kankurou dan Temari menyusul di belakangnya sementara Naruto berada di akhir barisan. Tiga shinobi dan dua kunoichi itu terus bergerak cepat melompati pohon demi pohon mengikuti Gaara. Sudah tiga jam mereka berlari tanpa istirahat memenit pun.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus mencari Sakura... diakan sedang misi di Suna..." komentar pemuda pirang yang ditarik paksa oleh Ino saat dia melintasi gerbang besar Konoha.

"Sudah ku bilang misi kami di Suna sudah selesai dua hari yang lalu BAKA! Dan sekarang dia sedang liburan," jawab Ino setengah kesal.

"Dia meninggalkan Suna dalam ancaman kehancuran oleh Kazekagenya sendiri," tambah Kankurou dengan nada yang terdengar dibuat seironis mungkin.

"Masih belum mengerti! Memangnya Sakura liburan kemana sampai-sampai membuat Gaara ingin menghancurkan Suna?"

"Gezzz! Kau diam saja Naruto!" gertak Ino.

Ino berhenti mendadak, membuat Kankurou yang ada di belakangnya hampir menabrak dirinya, begitu juga dengan Temari dan Naruto, hingga akhirnya mereka berdesak-desakan di dahan yang sama. Bukan salah Ino, dan bukan pertama kalinya. Mereka berempat diam dan kembali memperhatikan Gaara yang meluncur ketanah, wajah pemuda itu benar-benar penuh aura mematikan saat ini, hingga tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang memprotes apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu saat ini. Gaara membentuk sebuah segel sebelum menghentakkan tangannya ketanah, dia sedang berusaha menelurusi jejak cakra Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu kembali melompat kepepohonan dan melesat dengan cepat. Semua yang ada di belakangnya menghela napas, setidaknya Gaara tidak meleburkan dirinya dengan pasir dan melesat secepat angin.

_Q_

Sebagai hukuman atas kekalahannya bermain pedang dari Temujin, Sakura dan kelompoknya harus memetik buah-buahan yang ada di sekitar mereka untuk dimakan bersama. Sakura –tak lagi menghiraukan penyamarannya– melesat dari satu dahan kedahan yang lain, memetik buah-buahan hutan dengan cepat dan membiarkan anak-anak kelompoknya mengumpulkan dibawah pohon.

Dia mendengus kesal tiap kali melihat Temujin tersenyum mengejek penyamarannya yang payah. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Dia membutuhkan skillnya sebagai kunoici, lagi pula dia tidak sedang dalam misi.

"Sakura-nee... buahnya sudah banyak!" teriak Heiji, anak laki-kali berambut kecoklatan yang membawa sekeranjang penuh berbagai jenis buah, beberapa anak yang lain juga membawa keranjang yang sama penuhnya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu ayo kita cuci semuanya," gumam Sakura sesaat setelah mendarat di tanah.

Tujuh anak yang menjadi kelompok pendukung Sakura berseru semangat. Setelah selesai mencuci buah hasil buruan mereka, mereka segera menemui kelompok 'pemenang' yang tengah duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran dibawah pohon maple yang merimbun, kelompok Sakura memenuhi setengah lingkaran lagi hingga kini terbentuk lingkaran.

Sakura ikut tersenyum tiap kali candaan muncul diantara mereka, anak-anak itu tampak ceria dan bahagia. Anak-anak itu tampak begitu memuja Temujin –pemuda yang duduk disisi bersebrangan dengan Sakura– meski pemuda itu sama sekali tak memperlihatkan raut ramah, wajah tampannya tetap saja datar dan acuh-tak-acuh.

Dari pembicaraan anak-anak, Sakura bisa memahami bakwa sosok Temujin tak lain adalah sosok Aniiki bagi anak-anak, merangkap sebagai sensei dan juga pahlawan. Tak jarang pula mereka saling mengejek, saling mengatakan kekaguman, dan saling berbagi, mereka begitu indah di mata Sakura.

'Huuekk...'

Sakura ingin muntah, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa mual dan... kepalanya yang sedari tadi memang agak pusing kini makin pusing. Beberapa pasang mata terarah kearahnya, dia tersenyum kecil sebagai isyarat dia baik-baik saja dan membungkuk untuk mundur dari lingkaran.

Sejak pagi kepalanya memang terasa pusing, tapi dia pikir itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi kenapa sekarang mendadak dia merasa mual dan kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan dibagian tengkuk?. Gadis itu berjalan cepat kearah tenda tempatnya meninggalkan bag packnya, dia menyambar bag pack itu dan segera berlari kearah sungai. Dia pikir dia bisa mencari obatnya nanti, sekarang rasa mualnya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Temujin yang berjalan mengikutinya. Dia menggeleng, tak bisa menjawab dengan mulutnya yang dia bekap rapat-rapat.

'Huuuekkk...'

"Sakura!" seru Temujin cemas, pemuda itu buru-buru menahan tubuh Sakura yang limbung dan memuntahkan isi perutnya .

Sakura menggeleng dan berlari cepat menuju sungai, dia melompat cepat dan mendarat tepat di atas bebatuan di tepi sungai dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya disana. Sakura merasa lega saat sebuah tangan memijat tengkuknya dengan lembut. Dengan cepat dia mengambil botol berisi ekstrak kayu putih dan mengangsurkannya pada Temujin, pemuda itu mengerti dan mulai mengoleskan cairan kehijauan dalam botol itu ketengkuk Sakura sambil terus memijatnya.

"Ugh!" keluh Sakura, gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya setelah membasuh wajahnya, rasa mualnya telah mereda setelah perutnya terasa kosong. "Terimakasih Temujin," gumam Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya masuk angin, tak perlu khawatir. Aku medic-nin dan punya banyak obat-obatan di tasku, bahkan racun juga ada," gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

Terdengar helaan napas dari pemuda itu. "Ku kira keracunan buah atau apa."

Gadis itu kembali terkekeh pelan dan bangkit, namun dengan cepat gadis itu limbung. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan terperosok masuk kedalam sungai kalau saja Temujin tidak menarik pinggulnya dan menopang keseimbangan gadis itu.

Srraakk..

Brugh!

"UGH!" Sakura mengerang keras saat tubuhnya terpental begitu saja dan terhempas ditanah dengan keras. Seketika gadis itu bangkit dan memasang sikap siaga. Belum sempat Sakura menganalisa keadaan, seseorang menerjang kearahnya... membawa tubuhnya berguling sesaat...

Braakkk...

Sebuah pohon tumbang, pohon yang sedetik lalu berada di belakang Sakura.

"Bangun Sakura!" Temujin, mengangkat tubuh limbung Sakura dan menempatkan gadis itu di belakangnya. Gadis itu ikut bersiaga dan mulai mencari siapa penyerang mereka, namun sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, satu gerakan pasir yang begitu cepat menerjang kearah mereka menjawab semuanya.

Temujin meraih pedang di pinggangnya dan menerjang pasir itu...

'_Tidak... itu percuma!'_ batin Sakura, emeraldnya terus mencari hingga akhirnya menemukan sosok Gaara berdiri diantara dua pohon besar. Sakura mengernyit memandang ekpresi yang ditampilkan pemuda itu... raut dingin dan kejam yang bersatu penuh aura membunuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hardik Sakura, gadis itu telah menyiapkan kunai beracun di kedua tangannya.

Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Temujin, jade kelamnya menatap dingin kearah Sakura. "Membunuh," jawab Gaara datar.

Sakura terpaku. Sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada Gaara, pemuda di depannya bukan lagi Gaara yang dikenal Sakura... Gaara di depannya adalah Gaara yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura di pendaftaran ujian chuunin, Gaara dengan mata gelap...

"Hentikan Gaara!" gumam Sakura, gadis itu menjatuhkan kunai-kunai di tangannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa, bukan takut terbunuh oleh Gaara melainkan takut kehilangan Gaara-nya.

Gadis itu diam disana, wajahnya mengambarkan ketakutannya. Emeraldnya bergerak bolak balik antara Gaara dan Temujin yang saling menyerang. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa memusingkan, kepalanya seakan berputar cepat-begitu cepat hingga keseimbangannya hilang dan lututnya menghempas tanah keras dibawahnya.

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan!" keterkejutan datang dari empat sosok lain yang baru saja tiba ditempat itu. Sakura memandang keempat sosok itu sebelum kembali memandang Gaara.

Deg!

Sakura terbeliak melihat segel yang dibentuk Gaara, segel itu... gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Temujin dan... terbeliak semakin lebar... ngeri melihat tubuh Temujin yang seluruhnya telah diselimuti pasir!

"TIDAK GAARA HENTIKAN!" Sakura berlari kearah Gaara, yang anehnya tak ada pasir yang menghalangi gerakan gadis itu sama sekali, gadis itu meraih tangan Gaara... mencoba melepaskan segel itu. "Hentikan aku mohon... dia tidak bersalah, aku yang bersalah... aku mohon..."

Gaara tak memandangnya, jade gelap itu menatap penuh benci pada sosok Temujin yang terus memberontak dari lilitan pasirnya. "Sabaku Sou..."

Ucapan pemuda itu tak berlanjut karena Sakura membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada apapun yang terjadi, hanya tubuh Sakura yang berguncang dalam isakan dan air yang mengalir deras dari emeraldnya.

Perlahan, tangan pemuda 'Ai' itu turun... bersamaan dengan luruhnya pasir yang menyelimuti tubuh Temujin. "Sakura...," lirihnya.

"Gaara... Gaara...," Sakura terisak, gadis itu merengkuh wajah Gaara dalam kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil, menatap jade yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya hingga akhirnya menyerahkan segala berat tubuhnya dalam labuhan dada hangat Gaara. Dia terisak... terus terisak.

"Maafkan aku..." Gaara berbisik rendah. "Maafkan aku..."

Berulang kali ucapan itu terdengar dari bibirnya dan mendekap erat tubuh bergetar Sakura di dadanya, gadis itu terisak... masih terus terisak.

"Sakura...," Gaara memanggil lembut, diambilnya sedikit jarak agar dia bisa memandang emerald milik gadis itu. Gadis itu menengadah, membalas tatapan Gaara. "Aku mencintaimu, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Semua yang kau dengar itu salah, aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan siapapun selain kau. Aku pernah berjanji akan selalu menjaga ikatan kita dan aku benar-benar akan menjaganya untuk itu percayalah padaku... cukup percaya padaku."

"Sakura...," suara lain menyeruak, gadis pink itu berbalik dan menatap Temari yang memanggilnya. "Beberapa hal yang terjadi diantara kalian sebenarnya adalah tanggung jawabku, membuat kesalah pahaman muncul diantara kalian dan beberapa hal lain seperti rencana pernikahan Gaara adalah kesalahanku jadi... aku ingin minta maaf," gadis berkuncir empat itu membungkuk rendah.

Sakura terbeliak, ada rasa tak percaya ada rasa kecewa dan ada berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak gadis itu.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah Temari-nee...," Kankurou ikut bicara. "Dia hanya tertekan oleh beberapa pihak yang terus memaksanya, aku juga bersalah tidak bisa mencegah peristiwa itu terjadi."

"Peristiwa?" Sakura berbisik pelan, tak mengerti.

"Aku hampir menghancurkan Suna," gumam Gaara dengan wajah menunduk.

Gadis pink itu meraih tangan Gaara yang mengantung lemah disisi tubuhnya, menggengamnya dengan hangat. "Aku percaya padamu," gumamnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Sakura..." pamuda 'Ai' itu menatap emerald di depannya dengan ragu. Perlahan namun pasti, kehangatan itu muncul, jade pucat itu kembali bersinar dalam keteduhannya. Senyum tipispun terukir perlahan.

"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, Gaara."

Jarak menyempit dengan cepat diantara mereka, gelombang kebahagiaan yang membuncah membuat Gaara tak lagi bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu dalam-dalam, dikecupnya bibir tipis Sakura dalam aroma kebahagiaan.

"Emhhh..." Sakura memberontak saat dirasakannya lidah Gaara yang semakin mendesak, didorongnya pelan dada Gaara agar menjauh...

"Kenapa?" gumam Gaara, kekecewaan jelas sekali terlihat di rauh datarnya.

"...Ummm... maksuku... setidaknya jangan di depan mereka...," gumam Sakura malu-malu dengan ibu jari yang meunjuk kearah dua shinobi dan dua konoichi yang masih tercengang.

"AH! Aku harus segera kembali kekonoha," gumam Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi orang paling peka keadaan diantara mereka.

"Hey, kau… ikut aku, biar kuobati lukamu." Kata Ino pada Temujin.

"Naruto aku ikut," Temari menyusul Naruto. "Ayo kankuro," ajak Temari.

Gaara tersenyum tipis begitu semuanya pergi, lalu dengan lembut kembali mencium Sakura, sekilas. Hanya ciuman sekilas dan...

"Kita menikah?"

Sakura terbeliak, rasa panas menjalari wajahnya dan sesuatu mendesak di pelupuk matanya. Gadis itupun mengangguk malu-malu. Perlahan sebuah cincin terbentuk dari pasir melingkar dijari manis Sakura, ukiran Shoyu no Gaara –milik Gaara– terpeta jelas di permukaannya.

"Ummm... Gaara...,"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku hamil."

_Fin? Maybe_

Oh wew! Author Note kali ini bakal panjang! Sabar aja bacanya y kalo g ya langsung rifyu aja #plak. Umm Kyu seneng banget banyak yang suka Fight Scane kemarin... tapi kyu kurang puas karna itu di bantu sama K Ran, jadi untuk caps ini Kyu bikin dengan seluruh kemampuan Kyu #lebey. Mudah-mudahan gag aneh.

Dan kehamilan Sakura Kyu persembahkan khusus buat Hikari Meiko Eunjo-senpai yang selalu ngarepin Saku hamil di tiap rifyunya... sebenernya Kyu ga niat bikin Saku hamil Lho *Gaara : ngaku-ngaku! Yang bikin Sakura hamil itu aku!* karna Kyu pikir mereka masih kemudaan untuk jadi orang tua.

Hampir semuanya udah Kyu buka di caps ini, termasuk siapa cowok yang dingin dan cakep! Jangan pada protes y... Temujin kan cakep! Lumayan dingin juga! Niatnya malah mau Kyu bikin sedingin-dinginnya tapi takut malah makin OCC... kalau ada yang kurang mohon beri tahu Kyu agar bisa Kyu bahas di caps depan, tapi kalau ngga ada caps depan hanya akan berupa epilog yang lumayan panjang itu juga kalo pada mau...

Terimakasih banyak Kyu ucapin buat yang udah merifyu, memFav, mengAlert, Membaca ataupun sekedar membuka fic pertama yang merangkap multichaps pertama juga Rate M pertama dan GaaSaku pertama. Sambutan yang Hangat untuk Kyu.

Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan dalam Fic ini. Dan kalo g keberatan tunggu Kyu di Fic GaaSaku Kyu selanjutnya (awal okt mungkin). Dan sedikit promo baca fic NaruSaku dan NaruSakuSasu Kyu juga y...

BIG APPLAUSE FOR :

**Nanana Nara **(Syukurlah kalo feelnya dapet! Wee twitter... Kyu ga punya.. Gomen..) **Devil's Of Kunoichi **(Makasih udah rifyu Bunga-senpai.. Huum... kemarahan Gaara supaya semua orang tau kalo Gaara lagi kuciwa.. wkwk...) **Sasachan** (yap. Makasih dah nunggu sasa-senpai) **Hikari Meiko Eunjo **(Karna cinta membutakan dan menulikan #plak. Huffttt... Senpai... padalah kan di chap kemarin Kyu belum munculin tanda-tanda kehamilan Saku... kehamilannya buat senpai tapi nanti anaknya tetep buat Kyu lho #di bantai) **Haza ShiRaifu** ( Yap! Makasih dah rifyu) **Michi Rukawa** (Waa,,, makasih untuk masukan judul2 finya... udah Kyu baca beberapa dan Kyu setuju kalo Suna love festifal jadi prequelnya ini...#b3by-senpai : enak aja! Bayar royalti donk!#) **HarunoZuka** (Iya... Makasih dah rifyu) **Angelica ShellyZanti** (Huaa... udah ada tuh cowoknya... yap apdet lagi nih!) **r **( Jeda yang seperti apa maksud senpai? Tolong beritahu biar bisa untuk perbaikan Kyu nanti... udah gada konflik gada tebak-tebakan juga di caps ini.. bisa lega deh r-senpai...) **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet** (UWA… makasih lolly-nya senpai… #jilat-jilat lollypop dari senpai. Makasih dah rifyu)**Soldier of Light** (Makasih dah rifyu… Sakura dah kembali ma Gaara tuh…) **Tsukiyomi Kumiko** (Waaa tebakan senpai bener lagi lho… #ngasih lolly yang di dapet dari Poetry-senpai #hajared. Gaara udah terkendali lagi Kok.. tenang aja #.#) **gyblue12** (Iyah.. makasih dah rifyu…) **Kikyo Fujikazu** (Gyahhh FIC inikan emang udah mau Tamat.. wkwk.. Gomen.. habis kalo di panjang-panjangin tar malah pada bosen, Nyinet dan segala macem… Nanti Kyu bikin GaaSaku lagi Kok… Baca lagi y… #duagh!) **Riku Aida** (Y senpa.. makasih dah ngarep #sok imut.) **tictic**(haha.. Gomen.. sasu udah Kyu bikin RIP.. jadi ga bisa muncul.. makasih dah rifyu)**choco momo**( Makasih dah baca Fic-Fic abal Kyu yang laen y Senpai… Yap ini Apdet!) **Rhainy Akatsuki rain **(Love u to senpai… wkwkw… Gaara kan emang ga punya bakat bicara #disousou. Makasih dah rifyu senpai..) **Rievectha Herbst**(Waa.. makasih.. Kyu seneng ada Sider yang mau rifyu.. salam kenal juga Senpai…) **Pah (**minal aidzin wal faidzin juga Pah-senpai… Yap ini apdet lagi…)**gieyoungkyu**(Makasih Gie-senpai… ini Kyu usahain untuk secepat mungkon kok…) **narusaku** (YAP! Ini udah sekilat mungkin!) **chy karin **( Makasih atas rifyunya senpai… Kyu ga bakal nyerah selama masih pada mau baca fic Kyu.. .) **Mona Rukisa-chan**(Makasih Mona-senpai… muga2 caps ini juga Pas dan Krasa… #aamiin.) **uchihyuu nagisa** (hehe.. itu marah versi canon gaara.. kalo versi AU beda lagi #ga jelas! Makasih dah rifyu… ) **ayumi** (he? Episode..? kaya Sinet aja.. wkwk… makasih dah rifyu..) **Hatake Depharamita Archuleta** (ya senpai.. makasih dah rifyu lagi… ga sampai melukai peduduk desa kok.. masih terkendal selama ada KYU #hajared!.) **Ryuna-chan** (Hehe.. Ryuna-senpai ada-ada aja.. jadi kaya kenek angkot gitu.. #tendanged) **Cheriamethyst** (Humm GaaSaku d FNI emang masih jarang banget Senpai… cowoknya udah muncul tuh.. makasih dah rifyu.. ) **yummy** (YAP lanjut! Malah udah End tuh…) **SMpen namesatoru mochii** (Yap lanjut! Makasih juga senpai dah rifyu…) **DAN Makasih juga buat KAMU yang udah baca Fic dari KYU**

Mind to Rifyu?


	10. Chapter 10

**#Peringatan : rate M untuk pembahasan 'Hal Dewasa', anak di bawah umur, pembenci Sex, biarawati, pastur, kyai haji, ibu nyai, pak ustad diharap segera klik Back saya benar-benar g bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpa kalian bila tetap baca, Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Aneh.#**

Timeline : Anggaplah bahwa ini 3 tahun setelah 'the Great Shinobi war 4' berakhir.

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

This fic ® Q kyu

"Huaahhhh... melelahkan sekali menikah denganmu Gaara," keluh Sakura, gadis errr... mungkin sekarang lebih pantas disebut wanita... jadi, Wanita muda itu melempar dirinya di atas tempat tidur king size milik Gaara.

Gaara hanya memperhatikannya dengan raut datar, pria itu tengah sibuk melepas tumpukan jubah yang membalut tubuhnya.

Setelah acara lamaran di mana pihak Gaara datang ke Konoha bersama beberapa perwakilan pihak Suna, Segala prosesi pernikahan disiapkan sedemikian rupa. Tsunade yang menjadi wali bagi pihak Sakura pun terpaksa harus memberi libur spesial bagi para Shinobi desanya untuk merayakan moment bergabungnya Konoha dan Suna ini.

Upacara pernikahan dan mengucapan janji pernikahan di kuil Tsuki no Shiro yang merupakan kuil tertua di Konoha. Setelah pelaksanaan beberapa upacara adat dan juga pesta pernikahan keesokan harinya Gaara segera memboyong Sakura ke Suna dan pesta tujuh hari tujuh malam menyambut mereka. Bisa bayangkan betapa lelahnya mereka sebagai mereka?

"Ini pernikahan Kazekage yang pertama, Kazekage terdahulu selalu telah menikah sebelum menjabat," jelas Gaara, dia telah berhasil menanggalkan seluruh lapisan jubahnya hingga menyisakan hakama hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. "Maklumi saja."

"Aku tidak yakin konoha akan mengadakan perayaan seperti ini kalau Tsunade-Shishou menikah," balas Sakura dengan kikik geli setelahnya, meskipun lelah tapi jelas juga bahwa dia merasa lega karena masyarakat Suna yang menyambut baik kehadirannya sebaik Konoha menyambut Gaara kemarin.

"Setidaknya, tinggal kita berdua sekarang," gumam Gaara, dengan raut wajah aneh dan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Gaara kau mau apa! Jangan macam-macam! Aku benar-benar lelah!" seru Sakura dengan panik berusaha mendorong tubuh Gaara yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

Gaara tak menjawab, hanya menampilkan senyum tipis melihat semu merah yang merambat di wajah istrinya. Tangannya dengan lihai mulai melepas balutan shiromuku1 di tubuh Sakura.

"Aku serius Gaara! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau aku tak bisa bangun besok!" Sakura makin panik, entah kenapa dia merasa takut kali ini. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan seakan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, tubuhnya bergetar saat Gaara mulai merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih bibirnya.

Meski begitu, gelenyar kebahagiaan juga tak luput dari dadanya. Pandangan Gaara yang mengisyaratkan bahwa pria itu benar-benar menginginkannya membuatnya merasa dialah wanita paling berharga didunia.

"Aku siap mati untuk ini," Gaara tersenyum lembut, disingkirkannya anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Mengusap lembut wajah Sakura yang memerah, mengecup perlahan kening Sakura, turun kepelipisnya hingga akhirnya dia mengecup setiap centi wajah Sakura yang memerah.

Pria muda itu mengusap setiap mili tubuh Sakura yang telah tak berbalut apapun, mengecup lembut hingga mengetarkan tubuh itu, mengetarkan hingga ke hatinya, sampai kejiwanya. Ritual malam untuk saling menyatukan, bukan sekedar nafsu memiliki tapi lebih untuk membagi cinta, menyatukan jiwa mereka yang tak mampu terpisah.

Bukan haus akan sentuhan, tapi dahaga pada rasa kasih yang menyiram mereka. Setiap sentuhan memang memabukkan, tapi bukan mabuk seperti terkuasai alkohol. Mereka mabuk seperti musafir yang menemukan oase sitengah gurun gersang dan panas.

Yang satu memberikan hidup, yang lain memberikan arti.

"Ahhh!" pekikkan merdu terdengar saat Gaara menghisap puncak salah satu gunung oase milik Sakura. Sementara tangannya terus memanjakan dengan pijatan-pijatan lembut namun begitu menginginkan.

Tak ada yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dari setiap desahan indah yang menyertai setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya pada wanita dibawahnya. Bahkan ledakan-ledakan kembang api yang beruntun tanpa jeda diluar sana, tidak lebih menenangkan dari pada lantunan indah yang di perdengarkan oleh Sakura.

Malam hanabi di luar sana, bukan untuk dunianya. Dalam dunianya hanya ada Sakura. Wanita yang terus mengejang dan mengeliat liat dibawah sentuhannya. Wanita yang terus menyebutkan namanya, seakan nama Gaara kini berubah makna menjadi surga.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaarahhhh!"

Gaara. Menjadi mantra terindah ditelinganya. Dalam hatinya terucap sebuah niat bahwa dia akan terus membuat mantra itu melantun hingga matahari terbit pagi ini, tak akan membiarkan malam ini terjeda tanpa namanya.

_Q_

.

.

**Five Years Letter.**

"GYAAAAAA KAA-CHAAANNNNN!" teriakan seorang anak kecil melengking tinggi memenuhi kediaman Sabaku, kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari begitu cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong yang berbelit. "KAA-CHAAANNN TOOLOOONGGG!" kaki kecilnya terus berlari, wajah berpipi bulat itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Chikyu-kun, jangan menjahili Kurou-ji terus," kata Sakura memperingatkan, begitu pria kecil itu tiba di sisinya dan bersembunyi dibalik kakinya.

Tak lama kemudian –sesuai dugaan Sakura– muncul pria berambut kecoklatan dengan wajah penuh pasir. "Kemana anak itu?" geram Kankurou.

"Kaa-channn..." si kecil berbisik ketakutan memohon perlindungan.

"Kemana anak itu Sakura, jangan melindunginya... biar ku gantung dia di pintu gerbang sampai malam!" Kankurou kembali meruntuk, tangannya masih mengibas-ibaskan sisa pasir yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Chikyu-kun, cepat minta maaf pada Kurou-ji dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" kata Sakura tegas, ditariknya lengan kecil yang melingkar dikakinya, dan mendorong maju anak berambut merah dengan jade pucat yang tampak ketakutan.

"Maafin Chikyu, Kurou-ji...," ujar pria kecil itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Kankurou terpaksa menerima jabatan tangan kecil itu demi si adik ipar yang menatap mereka, meski begitu dia tetap waspada dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita sarapan dan segera berkemas," gumam Sakura, dengan cekatan wanita muda itu mengangkat anak kecil berambut merah dan mendudukkannya di atas salah satu kursi.

Setelah menikah dengan Gaara, Sakura resmi menjadi warga suna. Sejak kejadian di mana Gaara yang hampir menghancurkan Suna, kini tak ada lagi pihak yang berani sedikitpun untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi Gaara –setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kankurou pada Sakura–.

Sakura kini tinggal dikediaman Sabaku bersama empat orang Rei lainnya. Hal ini tak lain karena Temari dan Kankurou yang ngotot tidak mengijinkan Gaara menempati rumah yang Gaara beli untuk keluarga barunya –sebenarnya Temari dan Kankurou lebih banyak memohon pada Sakura–.

Rei Chikyu no Sabaku, replika kecil seorang Gaara yang lahir delapan bulan setelah pernikahan mereka. Rambut merah dengan jade pucat dan kemampuan mengendalikan pasir yang sangat menakjubkan diusianya yang ke empat, hanya saja dengan alis dan tanpa lingkar hitam disekitar matanya juga pribadi yang lebih condong ke Sakura.

"Kurou-ji... Aku sudah menguasai Suna Raishin lho..." pria kecil itu tersenyum –jahil– sambil menengguk susu dalam gelasnya.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah suara bising seperti cicitan burung terdengar dari bawah meja...

"ARGHHH!"

Bruahh... Duaghhh!

Kankurou mengerang dan terjungkal dari kursinya, raut kesakitan muncul diwajahnya sementara kedua tanggannya memegang kaki kirinya.

"Benarkan aku sudah bisa!" Chikyu tersenyum lebar sebelum turun dengan cepat dan berlari menghilang dari ruang makan.

"Anak itu... CHIKYUUUUU!" geram Kankurou, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat Kankurou yang murka karena kejahilan anaknya.

"KYAAAA TOU-CHAANNNNN TOOOLONGGGG!"

.

.

"Kalian jadi berangkat?" tanya Kankurou sekali lagi.

Gaara mengangguk pelan sambil memasukkan beberapa tas-tasnya kedalam kereta kuda, sementara Sakura masih sibuk dengan anaknya yang agak susah disuruh memakai jubah.

"Kurou-ji takut sendirian ya?" tanya Chikyu, raut kesal jelas terpatri di wajahnya karena harus mengalah pada Kaa-channya yang terus mendesak.

"Aku tidak akan merindukanmu kau tahu!" balas Kankurou masam. "Kenapa tidak menunggu Temari-nee dan pria pirang itu kembali dari bulan madu sih?"

"Hanabi di Konoha kan malam ini, kami kan tak mau melewatkan itu. Lagi pula Temari-nee dan Temujin-Nii akan kembali besok kan?" jelas Sakura sekali lagi.

Mereka akan ke Konoha hari ini, undangan perayaan ulang tahun Konoha datang dari Tsunade bersamaan surat dari Ino yang mengabarkan kelahiran putri pertama mereka. Membuat Sakura tak lagi bisa bersabar untuk tidak mengunjungi kampung halamannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkunjung kesana.

Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Kankurou, kereta kuda milik ANBU pengawal Gaara segera berangkat membawa ketiganya.

"Konoha itu seperti apa Kaa-chan?"

"Masa Chikyu lupa? Dulukan kita pernah kesana waktu Shika-jichan dan Ino-bachan menikah," jawab Sakura, wanita pink itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapatkan jubah putih si Sabaku kecil.

Anak kecil itu menggeleng dengan raut polosnya.

"Konoha itu tempat yang indah," jawab Gaara.

"Benarkah Tou-chan?"

Gaara menganguk meyakinkan. "Ditempat itulah Tou-chan menemukan wanita terindah." Tambahnya dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Sakura merona.

.

.

Mereka tiba dikonoha tepat tengah hari dan disambut dengan heboh oleh pemuda pirang yang tengah dalam masa percobaannya sebagai Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto memeluk Sakura begitu erat, menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara dengan penuh semangat dan membawa Cikyu di atas pundaknya sebelum berputar-putar dan tertawa lebar.

Sakura terpaksa membiarkan Naruto membawa pergi putranya berkeliling sementara dia dan Gaara membereskan barang-barang mereka di rumahnya, dengan sekali sapuan pasir Gaara membuat seluruh debu dan sarang-sarang laba-laba dirumah itu lenyap. Sakura memang masih mempertahankan rumah kecilnya itu, dia tak berniat menjualnya ataupun menyewakannya pada orang lain karena rumah itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuanya.

Sementara Gaara membereskan pakaian-pakaian yang mereka bawa di kamar, Sakura memutuskan untuk kepasar sebentar dan memasak makan siang untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku lapar," gumam Gaara, pemilik rambut merah itu telah berdiri di belakang istrinya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang istri.

"Sebentar lagi dan jangan macam-macam!" sergah Sakura yang tengah mengaduk karee, tangannya jadi bergetar karena Gaara mulai mengecup dan menghisap tengkuknya dengan intens.

"Sekali saja, hemm..." dia mematikan kompor di depan Sakura dan membalikkan tubuh istrinya, menawan bibir pink itu dalam kecupan-kecupan intensnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Rumah ini membuatku mengingat saat pertama kita..."

Gaara tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia milai memagut lembut dan menghisap dalam bibir kenyal Sakura, menjelajah dengan lidah liarnya, mengecap setiap rasa didalam mulut Sakura, bertukar saliva manis dan menciptakan desahan pembangkit gairah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya saling menelanjangi satu sama lain, pengalaman membuat mereka semakin lihai dan hapal setiap titik yang mampu membuat pasangannya terbuai.

"Ohhh... Gaara...!" Sakura mendesah ringan saat merasakan kesejatian Gaara yang menyentuh tipis pintu kewanitaannya, menggodanya.

Gaara tak mengacuhkannya, pria muda itu masih menikmati aroma mengairahkan yang menguar disekitar puncak payudara Sakura, menghisap kuat-kuat salah satunya dan meremas lembut yang lainnya.

"Gaaraahhh... kitaahh didap... uhhh... lang-sung...oh... saja!"

Mengerti maksud kalimat terbata dari Sakura, Gaara mulai memasukkan kesejatiannya di lubang surga itu. Sakura mengerang dan menahan perih saat benda keras itu menyeruak di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menggigit bibirnya, tangannya meremas helai merah yang masih setia didadanya.

"Ohhh..." desahnya ringan saat kesejatian Gaara mulai bergerak.

Siapa yang dapat mengira pria sedingin Gaara bisa berubah menjadi pria panas yang liar?. Hanya Sakura! Hanya wanita itu yang tahu seberapa panas dan liarnya Gaara saat bersamanya.

"Arggghhhh!" erang Sakura saat Gaara memulai tempo 'liar'nya. Sering kali membuat Sakura harus mengalami multiple orgasme sebelum Gaara mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Melelahkan! Sangat!. Suaminya bisa menjadi pribadi yang 'lebih' hiperaktif dari Naruto saat tengah 'bermain' dengannya.

Bibir pemuda itu mulai merangkak keatas, membiarkan dadanya yang bekerja menggesek dan menekan dada Sakura, kedua tangannya meremas liar pantat istrinya dan lidahnya menyeruak tak terkendali dimulut hangat Sakura.

Sakura mengerang tertahan merasakan titiknya terhantam cepat-kuat dan terus menerus dibawah sana. Tubuhnya mulai terasa lepas kendali, pandangannya mulai memutih, dia yakin tidak akan lama lagi dia...

"EMMHHH..." klimaks.

Bukan saatnya merileks... karena suami tercintanya masih saja menghantam titik kenikmatannya penuh-penuh, hampir tanpa jeda, begitu kuat...

"ARGGHH!" Gaara mengerang, membiarkan bibir Sakura terlepas. Kini giliran Sakura yang menawan bibir itu dan menjelajahkan lidahnya dalam mulut Gaara sementara Gaara berkonsentrasi pada klimaksnya yang akan...

"Argghh..." datang... dengan hentakan terakhir yang begitu kuat dan mengetarkan tubuh Sakura, membuat otot-otot rahimnya kembali mengejang dan...

"AHHH!" klimaks kedua untuk wanita itu. "Yeah!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis menatap wajah penuh keringat di depannya, diusapnya peluh percintaan mereka yang menempel dikening Sakura. Turun ke pipinya, mengangkat rahang lembut itu dan...

"Uhhh!" Sakura meletakkan tangannya dibibir Gaara. "Satu kali! Aku harus memasak sebelum Chikyu-kun kembali," dia memperingatkan suaminya.

Gaara tersenyum kecut dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir sang istri, dengan terpaksa menarik keluar kesejatiannya yang masih menegang dari kewanitaan.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Selesaikan sendiri di kamar mandi," diusapnya pipi Gaara sebelum meraih pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai dapur. Uh! Agak linu saat berjalan.

Setelah memastikan Gaara beranjak kekamar mandi di kamar mereka, Sakura juga beranjak kekamar mandi di dekat dapur untuk membersihkan diri sebelum kembali memasak makan siang mereka yang terlambat.

Beberasa saat setelah Sakura selesai memasak dan menata meja, Naruto datang bersama Chikyu yang masih setia di pundaknya. Keduanya menolak makan bersama pasangan suami istri itu, Chikyu berkata kalau Naru-ji baru saja mentraktirnya ramen paling enak di Konoha.

Chikyu tampak sangat akrab dengan Naruto, keduanya seakan begitu cocok satu sama lain. Sakura yakin hal ini terjadi karena dulu, saat dia hamil dia begitu sebal pada Naruto yang terus saja menganggunya di Suna, orang bilangkan agar jangan membenci seseorang saat kau hamil dan Sakura mendapatkan karmanya sekarang. Oh, atau memang bakat alam Naruto yang mudah dekat dengan pengendali pasir? Gaara dan Chikyu, dalam hal ini.

"Naru-ji berjanji mau ngajarin Chikyu Rasengan kalau Chikyu sudah masuk Akademi," ujar Chikyu saat Sakura dan Gaara membawanya melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit Konoha sore harinya.

"Itu Jutsu yang sulit untuk pengguna dua element sepertimu," gumam Gaara. "Kau harus bisa mengatur gerakan cakra anginmu dan memusatkannya disalah satu tanganmu sebelum membentuk segel."

"Huum... Chikyu mau minta diajarin sama Temari-ba..."

"Sudah cukup membicarakan jutsu-jutsunya," potong Sakura sebelum dia mengetuk sebuah pintu kamar rawat di ujung lorong. "Kita akan menjenguk Ino-bachan."

"Jidat!" pekik Ino kegirangan begitu Sakura masuk.

"Hai Pig, bagaimana kabar... Oh _Kami-sama_ dia cantik sekali..." Sakura berlari kecil dan mengangkat sosok bayi berambut hitam tipis yang tertidur nyaman dalam selimutnya disamping Ino.

"Kapan kalian tiba?" Shikamaru bertanya setelah berjabat tangan sesaat dengan Gaara dan Chikyu. Dua Sabaku yang tampaknya telah dilupakan Sakura.

"Siang tadi," jawab Gaara datar.

"Kau sudah besar hem," Shikamaru mengacak rambut merah Chikyu, anak itu memberengut tipis.

"Dia Shikamaru-jichan dan itu Ino-bachan, istrinya," terang Gaara.

Chikyu mengabaikan Shikamaru dan berlari kecil kearah Kaa-channya yang tengah menciumi si Nara kecil, memberi salam pada Ino dan tersenyum manis. Shikamaru mendecih kecil saat Ino terkikik geli melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Kaa-chan Chikyu mau lihat..." anak kecil itu menarik-narik siku baju Sakura.

Sakura menunduk dan membiarkan anaknya menatap Nara kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Dia tidur?" si kecil Sabaku mengusap pelan kening Nara kecil.

"Iyah... sayang sekali, padahal Kaa-chan ingin lihat matanya."

"Matanya biru, seperti aku Jidat! Aku lebih beruntung dari pada kau!" ujar Ino sementara dagunya menunjuk Chikyu, Sakura paham maksudnya, Ino tengah menyindir Chikyu yang sama sekali tak meninggalkan jejak dirinya.

"Jangan senang dulu Pig, kau akan mati muda kalau dia juga pemalas seperti Tou-channya," balas Sakura.

"Hei apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru menggumam tersinggung. "Ck, merepotkan!"

"Kaa-chan... Chikyu mau mencium Imouto juga..." Sabaku kecil itu menatap memohon pada Kaa-channya yang sedari tadi terus menciumi pipi bulat si Nara kecil.

"Tidak boleh! Tunggu sampai dia lulus ujiuan Jounin," ujar Shikamaru, tampak masih kesal.

"Shika!" gertak Ino.

"Cih, merepotkan."

_Q_

Malam harinya Sakura membawa kedua Sabaku itu ke lapangan sektor tiga Konoha tempat di mana Hanabi akan diadakan beberapa jam lagi. Putra kecilnya tampak gembira dengan berlarian kesana kemari melihat seluruh stand-stand yang memenuhi lapangan sektor tiga yang malam itu berubah menjadi pusat kota.

"Kau mau ini?" Sakura menawarkan setusuk dango pada Gaara.

Gaara memberinya pandangan bertanya sesaat sebelum menerimanya.

"Kaa-chan Chikyu juga mau!" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sabaku senior kearah Sabaku Junior yang berlari cepat menuju arahnya, begitu menerima dangonya anak itu segera berlari lagi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kuambil lagi dangonya," tanpa rasa bersalah wanita pink itu mengambil tusuk dango yang tinggal setengah dari tangan Gaara. "Aku cuma beli dua, kau ini saja..." dan menyerahkan tusukan lain ketangan Gaara.

"Apa ini?"

"Manisan tomat, dulu itu kesukaan Sasuke lhoo..."

Gaara memakan manisan tomat ditangannya dan berkomentar 'enak' dan setelahnya mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri stand-stand di sana. Mereka berhenti di stand memancing, bukan karena tertarik tapi karena putra mereka yang tengah berjongkok di depan kolam ikan dengan memperhatikan beberapa peserta memancing.

"Kaa-chan aku mau itu..." anak itu menengadah memandang Sakura dengan pandangan memohon sementara tangannya menunjuk ikan koki berwarna merah mencolok.

"Tidak boleh, kalau kau berhasil menjaring ikannya, bukan ikannya yang kau dapatkan, tapi itu...," Sakura menunjuk deretan hadiah yang berjejer dirak di belakang si penjaga stand.

"Kalau begitu aku mau itu..." Sabaku kecil itu kembali menunjuk, kali ini boneka berbentuk gentong pasir yang mirip sekali dengan gentong pasir di punggung Gaara.

Sakura terkikik melihat hadiah itu, begitu pula Gaara yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Minta saja pada Tou-chan."

"Hei!" protes Gaara. Jujur saja, Kazekage muda itu sangat lemah dalam permainan seperti itu.

"Naru-jiiiiii!"

"OI PANDA CILIK!"

Sakura kembali terkikik dan Gaara kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Keduanya memandang satu objek yang sama... pria pirang yang berjalan cepat kearah mereka dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

"Naru-jiii... Chikyu mau itu..."

"Kau mau itu?"

Anak itu mengangguk mantap. Dengan gerakan sigap, Naruto menggulung lengan baju Jouninnya. "Ji-san lima puluh jaring!" berteriak penuh semangat.

Sakura terkikik sementara Gaara tampak datar melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan putranya. "Kau kan sama payahnya dengan Gaara..."

Gaara memandang tajam istrinya, kentara sekali tidak terima disamakan dengan Naruto. Sakura tak memperdulikan hal itu sementara Naruto malah nyengir semakin lebar dan Chikyu yang berteriak kegirangan menyemangati Naruto.

"Aku yakin dengan jaring sebanyak itu kau hanya bisa mendapatkan lollipop."

"Kaa-chan jangan bicara seperti itu! AYO NARU-JI! BERUSAHALAH!"

.

.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa kita kesini?"

"Dari sini hanabinya akan terlihat menakjubkan."

"Benar Panda cilik! Dulu setiap malam hanabi Kaa-chanmu dan Naru-ji juga teman-teman kami selalu berada disini untuk menyaksikannya! Indah sekali kau pasti suka!" Naruto menjelaskan dengan komentar panjang.

Sakura yang berjalan di depan mereka bersama Gaara hanya menengok sebentar kearah anaknya yang berada di pundak Naruto. Chikyu tampak semakin dekat dengan Naruto sejak si Pirang berhasil mendapatkan boneka gentong incarannya. Bahkan sisa perjalanan merekaa menjelajahi stand-stand itu Chikyu tampak telah melupakan keberadaan orang tuanya yang selalu mengekori mereka di belakang.

Setelah mendaki tangga yang begitu panjang akhirnya mereka berempat tiba di atas gunung hokage dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah kecuali Gaara yang tetap berwajah datar dan Chikyu yang hanya duduk dipudak Naruto dan itu berarti hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang terengah.

Dan mereka bukanlah orang yang pertamakali tiba di sana. Sudah ada Hinata bersama Kiba+Akamaru dan Shino, juga Lee dan Tenten. Keadaan puncak gunung Hokage yang malam itu berbeda dari biasanya membuat Sakura terperangah. Dibawah pohon-pohon Sakura yang berdaun hijau tergelar tikar-tikar dengan meja ditengah-tengah yang penuh makanan dan minuman, tak ketinggalan lilin-lilin dan kunang-kunang yang menerangi.

Sakura disambut dengan pekikan girang dan pelukan hangat dari mereka semua tak lupa juga mereka menyalami Gaara dan kembali terpekik melihat Chikyu yang memandang mereka dari atas pundak Naruto...

"K-Kawai..." gumam Hinata, gadis itu tampaknya tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Chikyu dan mengusap-usap rambut merahnya.

"Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Aku dan Hinata!" seru Tenten.

"Kami juga membantu Sakura-chan..." Lee juga berseru semangat.

Tak lama kemudian Neji datang bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memeluk lengan Neji dengan malu-malu.

"Jadi gosip yaang kudengar itu benar ya? Kapan kalian akan segera menikah?" Sakura berseru dengan raut tertarik dan tak percaya. Meski tinggal di Suna bukan berarti Sakura tak tahu menahu tentang segala berita yang beredar di Konoha, berkat surat yang dikirim teratur oleh Ino, Sakura jadi tahu tentang segala gosip bahkan yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka yang tinggal di Konoha.

Shion tampak merona dan membungkukkan kepalanya. "Setelah Natal tahun ini..." gumamnya pelan.

"Sayang sekali Shika dan Ino tidak bisa datang..." seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun datang bersama seorang dengan cat wajah yang sangat tak asing bagi Sakura.

"Kurou-nii?"

"Hai Sakura, Gaara, dan yang lainnya... bolehkan aku bergabung? Rumahku jadi seperti tempat bercinta sejak Tema-nee dan Temu-nii tiba dirumah!"

"Kurou-ji pasti merindukanku ya?" tembak Chikyu dari atas pundak Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disitu! Naruto kenapa kau mau-maunya mengendong bocah setan itu!" geram Kankurou, agaknya masih belum bisa melupakan insiden pagi mereka... umm sebenarnya insiden 'setiap' pagi mereka.

"Tou-chan... Kurou-ji bilang kalau Tou-chan itu setan..."

Gelak tawa terdengar dan Narutolah yang paling keras diantaranya. Namun semua itu terhenti saat lilin-lilin padam dan kunang-kunang menghilang tiba-tiba saat ledakan pertama kembang api muncul memenuhi langit. Seketika mereka semua memandang kelangit dan mulai mengambil tempat duduk di atas tikar yang di sediakan.

Sakura membiarkan Chikyu duduk di pangkuannya sementara Gaara di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan hangat. Malam yang sempurna bagi Sakura, berkumpul dengan teman dan keluarganya, menikmari setiap titik cahaya yang berpendar di langit. Kebahagiaan yang sempurna untuknya dan rasanya dia tak akan pernah siap kegilangan segala rasa hangat yang menyelimuti dadanya.

Meski begitu, Sakura tetap sadar bahwa moment ini akan segera berlalu cepat atau lambat. Dan atas semua itu dia masih bersyukur karena baginya, setiap kebahagiaan akan datang selama Gaara bersamanya. Tak ada hidup yang sempurna, ranjau-ranjau yang tersembunyi akan selalu siap meledakkan kesempurnaan itu, namun bagi Sakura selama Gaara disampingnya dia yakin dia siap menghadapi sebesar apapun ledakan yang akan mengguncangnya di tengah jalan.

Sakura menatap Gaara penuh-penuh, menikmati wajah tampan suaminya yang terlihat berwarna-warni karena cahaya kembang api yang meledak di sana-sini. Selama kepercayaan itu masih ada, selama kasih itu masih saling mengaliri, selama genggaman tangan itu tak terlepas. Segala hitam putih dalam hidup Sakura siap menghadapinya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Gaara pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari latar langit malam Konoha. Dia tersenyum tipis dan dengan lembut mengusap helaian pink Sakura yang sedikit bergerak tertiup angin. Saling mendekat dan saling menarik hingga akhirnya dua bibir itu saling bersentuhan dan mengecup hangat. Berpagut lembut dengan rasa saling menginginkan.

Untung bagi keduanya, ledakan kembang api dengan sukses meredam erangan Sakura saat Gaara menerobos tanpa peringatan dan masuk kedalam mulut hangat Sakura.

"Kaa-chan dingin..." seruan polos putra mereka dengan sukses memotong kegiatan itu. Chikyu yang sekilas melihat wajah tou-cannya menempel ketat diwajah Kaa-channya yang memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sedang apa?"

"Uhuk.. uhukk... tidak apa-apa Chikyu..." Sakura mengusap kepala Chikyu dengan sayang, keadaan gelap membantunya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. "Kaa-chan peluk biar hangat," dan memeluk putra kecilnya dalam dekapan kasih sayang, tentu saja mereka tak melupakan keberadaan buah hati mereka.

Gaara pun ikut andil dengan memeluk tubuh Sakura dan Chikyu dalam satu rengkuhan hangatnya. Pria dingin berwajah datar itu mengusap rambut merah putranya dan rambut pink istrinya sebelum kembali merengkuh keduanya dengan sikap hangat yang protektif.

_FIN_

Kali ini beneran FIN!

1. Pakaian adat untuk mempelai wanita jepang

Lalu Chikyu itu berarti Tanah. Sangat berhubungan dengan pasir, makanya kyu gambari dia sebagai replika Gaara, berambut merah dan bermata jade.

Caps kemarin Rush y? Wehehe.. Gomen... Kyu gugup bikinnya, mana pusing mikirin besok mau makan apa pula! *?* Tapi Caps ini enggak Rush lagi kan?Kyu berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk Caps terakhir ini! Dan... YOSH!

Fic pertama Kyu telah KOMPLIT! #nabur pasir gaara# wow! G nyangka menjadi Author itu tugas yang berat! Dan Fic ini sama sekali g akan sampai pada kata FIN tanpa Kalian yang selalu mendukung KYU. HONTOUNI ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZUUUUU! #bungkuk-bungkuk!

Rasa terimakasih yang sangat besar Kyu ucapkan pada :

**Garaa Lovers****, ****Devil's of Kunoichi****, ****Ddbb****, ****Hikari Meiko Eunjo ****, ****Riku Aida ****, ****Tabita Pinkybunny ****, ****Mimi****, ****Ryunna Sakihara****, ****Vialesana****, ****Saku****, ****Kikyo Fujisaku, Asagi Hime-chan, Midori Kumiko, Joe, Ghie, Cutie White, cheria, Cherrysakusasu, Haruno Gemini-chan, suzuna nuttycookie icy,****hyeri, Auriya Kazuya, r, illan, Uchiha Sakura97, V3yagami****,**** Kikyo Fujisaku****,**** Saku****, ****ddbb****, ****Joe****, ****Ghie****, ****Cutie White****,**** Violetz Eminemers****, ****Sky pea-chan****, ****Gieyoungkyu****, ****Eiji Zavreans****, ****Lhyn hatake****, ****Lady Zhion****, ****Mhe****, ****Gaasaku****, ****Hugana****, ****Melody chang****,**** vvvv****, ****Nyan-nyin-nyun suka Gaara****, ****Ichikawa Hikaru****, ****Kurosaki Kuchiki****, ****Uchiha DianeLexy****, ****Mona Rukisa-chan****, ****Risuki Taka****, ****Lulhu Sabakhu Haruno****, ****Ai' Haruno****, Hikari Hyun Arisawa, kururu. Pah, Arisu, Seiryuu 'Fujoshi' Hatake, Gaara lope, Gaasuka, Lind' SakuraZawa, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, Nitha Sabakuuchiha, Ria Kishimoto, namina88, Pledis, nanana Nara, Kikyo Fujikazu, Hatake Hadei-chan un, Nariopa, Rain, Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz, Yusha Daesung, Sasa-chan, Elang-hitam, d3rin, L.A Agrimony, Choco-momo, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Akuma techo, Michi rukawa, Gyblue12, Hatake Depharamita Archuleta, Nanairo Zoacha, uchihyuu, nagisa, kirokiro, Haza ShiRaifu, Michi Rukawa, Angelica ShellyZanti, HarunoZuka, Uchiha hime is Poetry Celemoet, Soldier of Light, tictic, Rhainy Akatsuki Rain, Rievectha Herbst, narusaku, chy karin, Ayumi, Cheriamethyst, Yummy, Smpen namesatoru mochii,** dan **KAMU** yang telah setia mengikuti Fic inidari awal hingga kata terakhirnya.

(Maaf kalo ada nama yang g kesebut.)

Sampai Jumpa di Fic **GAARA X SAKU** Kyu Selanjutnya!

_Mind to Last Rifyu?_


End file.
